


Travel

by hey_its_me_again



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Immortality, Immortals, Non Canonical Immortal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_me_again/pseuds/hey_its_me_again
Summary: Josie and Penelope are immortals, but that's not all you need to know. They have their paths unexpectedly crossed on an eventful night in Chicago and since then, they’ve been bumping in and out of each other's lives. No matter how much they like each other, a number of obstacles - most of them which still unknown to Penelope - continue to prevent them from actually being together, thats if they will even ever be.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 30
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, English is not my first language, so if there's any mistakes, deal with it. Jk, you can tell me in the comments and I'll fix it.
> 
> I gave Jade a last name and it is Klingenberg. :) 
> 
> Also, this is an adaptation of another fanfic written by > me < for another couple, so if you see another name in the story let me know and I'll correct it. I'm not plagiarizing anyone, the story is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on this video: https://twitter.com/chuuyaagiota/status/1277291997288697856.  
> It's going to take place in different places and period of times, so bear with me for this one.

**PART I**  
**Chicago, Illinois, USA (1929)**

Some people say that the 1920s were marked by the undeniable state of euphoria lived after World War I, some believe it was unforgettable because it was the beginning of the women's fight for their rights, or even by the undeniable crisis that hit the United States at the end of the decade. It was a troubled historical period with a lot of ups and downs. Times of pride for some people and events that should not have existed for others.

Penelope, on the other hand, considers the decade remarkable because it was when she met her for the very first time.

It happened when she was working. Well, kind of... Penelope’s sitting on an old stool as she rests her back on the counter with a glass of whiskey in her hand, inside one of the many underground bars enabled by Al Capone during the Prohibition Era. She’s a part of his network but she also has an autonomy that other people did not have. Penelope’s one of the best beverage negotiators in the Chicago area and has earned this title in the last couple of years. She made a point of personally accompanying each delivery so she could keep contact with her most important customers, but some of them could be extremely consuming. In that late afternoon, for example, she’s waiting for the bar's employees to unload the liquor barrels off of her truck while she takes a better look at the place.

The panel behind the bar is full of beverages on display, making it clear that they don’t care what an inspection, or even the police could do to them - they would just pay them to look the other way. In front of the bar there is a large hall full of tables and wooden chairs that seem like they need to be changed, but it’s all surprisingly clean for such an old place. There is also a stage up in the front which is practically glowing and filled with a brand new piano. Penelope also noticed that in the upper right corner there is a booth that for sure has a privileged view of the stage. She knows, due to the other times she had been there, that the stairs next to the bar gives access to this booth, but she had never been there before.

“Could they go any slower?” Penelope says ironically while she takes the glass to her mouth, drinking away the remaining liquid left in it out of frustration. “I'm really not looking forward to being seen by your customers when they start to arrive.”

“Sorry, we’re short-staffed today.” One of the bartenders replies. “It will take a while, Miss Park. We have orders to open and taste each barrel to make sure it is not diluted.” He says as he fills her glass again.

"Great, it's not like I have anything better to do." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Kaleb emerges from the back of the bar in one of his identical but perfect suits. He’s the pub’s owner. "My boy Dean here will take care of you," Kaleb taps the boy’s left shoulder twice. Dean looks scared and barely seems 18, let alone 21 to be working at a bar. "I don't wanna see her glass empty, kid." He directs the last sentence directly to his employee.

"Kaleb, hi, long time no see." She greets him with a quick hug. "Are you doubting the quality of my products or are you doing it just for the pleasure of getting your employees drunk?" She knows that the need to test the products is normal, especially nowadays, but she felt like teasing him since she’s already stuck there.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. We received a bad shipment a few weeks ago that almost made us shut down for a whole week. Better be safe than sorry.”

"This is what you get for buying with the competition." She shrugged.

“I hate to admit it but you're right.” Kaleb sits beside her while Dean organizes the drinks on the panel inside the bar, pretending he’s not there. “I know this is not how you planned to spend your evening but you might end up enjoying it. The show will start soon.”

“I have no intention of staying for the show. You have half an hour.” Penelope replies politely when she sees the firsts customers walking through the door. She’s not really comfortable with how close Kaleb is.

Penelope and Kaleb have been on a date once, only one time a few months ago. He kissed her and she let him even though she knew it wasn't right for her. After that event, Penelope politely rejected him and they didn't talk about it ever since, just kept the professional and friendly relationship that they had before. Apparently, this relationship has actually been shaken considering Kaleb has tried to change suppliers. But the fact that he couldn’t find someone better gave Penelope some kind of satisfaction.

"Right. But what do you want while you wait? Beer, wine, rum? It's all on the house today." Kaleb offers.

"Whiskey is fine." Penelope says. "And take some beer to my partners, they are in the back with the rest of your people." Her driver and her security, as they were known, are waiting by the truck, supervising the unloading.

"Do you think it's safe to give alcohol to your driver?" Dean says after filling her glass one more time and leaving the bottle on the counter. "I mean, it’s a really big vehicle…"

"Are you paid to ask questions or to serve drinks, boy?" Kaleb glances at his employee. "Go serve her friends, as she said." Dean leaves before he can get another scold.

"It's not like it’s going to kill us." Penelope thinks aloud with a smirk on her face. Kaleb’s confused face tells her that she had actually spoken out loud and she rushes to correct it. "Our profession is very dangerous, we have been through worse."

"I'm sure you have. But look, we’re trying a couple of new singers today. They have been a hit in the city for the past few weeks, so as the great music lover I know you are, I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it.” Kaleb says, trying to make his point.

"Yeah?" She replies indifferently.

“I promise you won't regret it! The opening singer has the voice of an angel and is one of the most talented women I have ever brought to this stage, hands down. After her, the main attraction sings, plays the piano and- ” he keeps rambling until Penelope interrupts him.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested." She’s firm. Penelope doesn't want to be rude, but after the long day she’s had all she wants to do is finish this delivery and go home as fast as she can. “If I were you, I would check if your employees are doing the job right. In twenty-five minutes we will be leaving with that truck, whether it is empty or not.”

"Okay, fine, I'm going to leave you alone." By now the customers are coming in faster and getting settled on the tables closer to the stage. Kaleb, as the good host he is, stands up to go welcome them. “But if you need anything, just tell me. Your pleasure is my priority. ” He winks at her and leaves towards the clients. Penelope winces once he turns away.

"I really have to do everything." Penelope tells herself and stands up with the bottle of whiskey on one hand, deciding to inspect the unloading herself. She passes by Dean on her way there, he was walking - almost running - back to the bar, looking slightly more frightened.

"I already told you to stop messing with these boys, one of these days you will actually traumatize one of them." Penelope hears Hope's voice as she approaches them.

"What can I do if they’re all scared little shits?" Jade replies with a casual tone.

"What did you do this time?" Penelope asks as she sits next to them at the table.

"Nothi-." Hope hits her arm roughly before she can finish, interrupting her. “Ouch!”

"She almost scared that kid to death because he brought us beer, she acted like it was death penalty worthy crime."

“As it is!” Jade protests. “Out of this variety of beverages the guy brings us beer? He gotta be kidding.”

"I told him to bring beer because I knew Jade would be mad." Penelope says with a proud smile on her face.

"Asshole." Jade responds by punching her slightly.

"At least I brought this." Penelope puts the bottle of whiskey on the table and Hope tries to reach for it, but Penelope pushes it towards Jade. "You’re driving."  
"So what? Do you think I'm going to kill us?” She raises her eyebrows.

"No, but if you hit the truck I will find a way to kill you."

"Whatever." Hope complains as she watches Jade take a big sip straight from the bottle. "Ugh, how long is this gonna to take?"

"If you're in such a hurry why don’t you help them?" Jade teases.

“This is not my job. I'm just the driver here, you're the security. Bodyguard, I dare to say. You should be the muscles. Jade, come on, go help them.”

Jade’s almost drinking away but she stops to answer. “Bodyguard is a very strong word. I am only responsible for realize the things that you don’t and take your asses out of the stupid situations you put yourselves in. I’m the brain, Penelope is the negotiator, you should be the muscles.”

"Hey, you guys better not get started or I'm going to be the muscle of the group just so I can kick both of your asses." Jade and Hope can be totally children sometimes, especially when they’re together. They continue their friendly banter while Penelope chooses to ignore them.

A few minutes later Penelope is able to listen to the refined saxophone notes filling the place even from the distance. The show has started and she recognizes a slower version of Crazy Blues taking place on the stage. Despite being a great fan of good music that sound alone was not enough to draw her attention. But surprisingly, the strong and yet sweet voice that followed shortly awoke her interest.

_“I can't sleep at night_  
_I can't eat a bite_  
_'Cause the man I love_  
_He don't treat me right”_

Penelope stands up carefully and follows the music towards the hall without saying a word, leaving two very confused women behind.

When she arrives at the bar area she sets her eyes on one of the most wonderful women she has ever seen in her very long life. Wearing a long red dress with her beautiful brown hair falling over one of her shoulders as she slightly sways to her own voice. Kaleb was right this time, she thought to herself, I’ve never seen someone like her on this stage. Or maybe anywhere.

_“He makes me feel so blue_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Sometime I sit and sigh_  
_And then begin to cry_  
_'Cause my best friend_  
_Said his last goodbye”_

Despite knowing it’s just a song, the idea that someone could ever mistreat that woman bothered Penelope in an irrational way. She walks blindly until she reaches one of the empty tables by stage on the left corner of the hall and sits down, absorbing every aspect of that performance. Penelope lost track of time and before she could realize Dean was standing by her side, interrupting her reverie.

“Miss Park…”

"Shhh." She shushes him.

"But-" He tries again.

"Shut up!" She warns as she throws him a glance, taking her eyes off of the singer for the first time. The boy is pale and seems scared, like usual. Penelope took pity on him. "Fuck, sorry, what is it?"

"They’re done with the truck. It’s empty, you are free to go."

“I'm not going anywhere right now. Bring me another drink, please.” She turns her attention back to the stage.

“Miss Park, please, Miss Klingenberg sent me to get you. She said I have five minutes to get you back or…” Dean couldn't finish the sentence, his voice’s shaking.

"Damn Jade." she curses. “Look, kid, she won't do anything to you, okay? She’s only messing with you because you are afraid of basically anything that moves. No offence. Tell her that I'm watching the show and it’s probably gonna take a while, go.” She pushes him lightly to encourage him to get out of her way.

"Am I hallucinating?" She hears another voice as Dean disappears behind her. "I thought you said you weren't going to stay for the show." Kaleb says as he sits next to her.

Penelope rolls her eyes and responds nonchalantly, not even looking at him. "I changed my mind."

"I knew today's attractions would change your mind, that’s why I told them to start the show earlier."

"Sounds presumptuous."

"I don’t care. She's not even the main attraction today, you know?” He says gesturing to the singer. “If you like her, you will love the next one.”

“She’s not-, are you crazy? Have you seen her?” She looks at him to make sure he’s serious.

“She’s good but she is inexperienced. I'm trying to convince her to sign with me ‘cause I know I can make her big, but she’s not there yet. But as I was saying, the next-. ”

"Who is she?" Penelope interrupts him, mentioning the woman on the stage.

"What?"

"What is her name?"

"Ah, Josette, Josie Saltzman, I guess..." Kaleb doesn’t sound sure.

"Josie Saltzman…" Penelope whispers her name like it’s a prayer. She turns her attention back to the singer and once again is infatuated by such perfection. "I need to talk to her."

"What? Now?" Kaleb asks, confused.

"No, of course not. After the performance.” She thinks quickly and tries, "I can convince her to sign with you."

The only topic that the two of them shared gladly at that one fateful date was their love for music. Kaleb, besides running the bar, is also a musical producer and a manager for some artists in the city. He even uses that job to launder the pub's money. Penelope herself has already indicated some talents for him to manage. Despite everything, she knows he’s a nice guy and a good professional.

"And what's in it for you?" Penelope can't explain where this urge to talk to the singer is coming from but she knows she has to. And when she wants something it’s impossible to get her mind out of it.

"If I do it you owe me one." She finally says.

"I’m not one to make blind deals."

“You know me, it's not like I'm going to ask for something absurd. I just want to have the pleasure of getting it done when you couldn't.” She says with a defiant tone in her voice and Kaleb puts his thinking face on. “I don’t need the money, dude. Don’t be stupid.”

“Whatever, you can try. And if you make it you can drink here for free for as long as you like. Does it sound good enough for you?" Great, she thinks, combining business with pleasure.

"Deal." They shake hands and another thought hits her mind. "And you stop trying to switch providers." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh.” Kaleb's caught off guard. He looks embarrassed and tries to explain.. “I didn’t... it's just..."

"Cut and shit, Joe, it's okay, we’re fine. Let's just make this deal and get it over with." She doesn't hold any kind of grudge, Penelope just wants to continue their professional relationship. He’s a good customer, after all.

“Okay, we have a deal. Two, actually.” He smiles sincerely. “Do you want me to get your friends so they enjoy the show with you? They’re drinking my whiskey like it’s water. Including your driver.”

"Good thing you said it's all on the house."

“Today and only today just because of the delay. And if you hold your end of the bargain I need to make it clear that the free drinks are just for you. If those two were included I would definitely go bankrupt.” Kaleb says as he stands up.

“Just today, of course, but you don't need to get them. Tell them they can leave if they want, I'll find a way to go home later.”

"Right. I'll get my cabin ready for you.” He says pointing at a private booth Penelope had noticed earlier, on the second floor. It’s a large room, red and gold on the inside, as it could be seen by the large transparent glass window. “You will have more privacy there. Come with me." He holds out his arm as an act of chivalry and Penelope takes it.

"Great." She follows him to the second floor.

After leaving Penelope at the cabin, Kaleb leaves her with the promise to come back bringing the singer with him as soon as she finishes her performance. From upstairs, Penelope returns her attention to the show through the window. She does have a privileged view of the stage, but she kind of wishes she was closer to the other woman. Every word that came out of that woman's mouth was getting stuck on her head in a way she could not explain. She doesn’t know how or why but Penelope is sure she has never been so drawn to someone before. To a voice, she correctes in her head. It isn’t anything personal, I just really like her voice. That's what she tries to tell herself. The show is over faster than she would have liked and she sees Kaleb, who was downstairs right next to the stage, signaling that he’s going back up with Josie.

 _Oh my God, what am I doing?_ Suddenly, reality hits Penelope like a rock. _What am I going to say to her?_ She notices that she hasn’t thought about it properly. She allows herself to panic for a few seconds before getting her shit back together. _Okay, right. You don't do that, okay? You don't panic. Is she beautiful? Yes, but so what? You’ve done much more than just talk with women just as beautiful as her, right? You have a goal here. Just follow the plan and convince her to sign with Kaleb or whatever. Just throw a little charm and see what happens. The worst that can happen is a no. If all goes well, you will have a better chance of seeing her in the future and the possibility of pissing Kaleb off by drinking at his expense anytime you want. Focus on th-_.

The door is suddenly opened taking her out of her own thoughts. Kaleb is not there, though. Only Ahn Josie in all of her glory. She comes in and closes the door behind her like she owns the place. Penelope’s about to introduce herself but the other woman is faster.

"So, you’re Kaleb's dealer?" Well, this is not the beginning she expected.

"Depends, did he tell you that?"

“Those weren't his exact words but I kind of suspected it. I saw the two of you talking when I arrived. You guys should really be more discreet.” Josie goes to the table and pours herself a drink. "Do you want something?"

"No, thank you, I’m good." Only God knows what she would do if she puts one more drop of alcohol in her system.

“I'm Josie, nice to meet you." Josie raises her hand to greet her and Penelope takes it immediately. She feels her heart skip a beat when their hands touch but decides to ignore it. It's just her anxiety talking.

“Penelope Park. You too." Penelope composes herself putting her facade back on. She wears a smile on her face as she addresses the other woman. “And dealer is a very strong word. I prefer enabler.”

"It is not what the eighteenth amendment implies." She raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of her drink.

“Oh, you’ve read those? I’ve been meaning to, but you know, I'm a busy business woman.”

"You're funny." Josie sits on the couch and crosses her legs.

"And you have a wonderful voice." Penelope sits by her side, respecting a certain distance.

"Thanks." Penelope can see Josie's cheeks getting flushed.

“Seriously, your show was incredible. I came here only for business so I wasn’t even going to stay, but after hearing you sing I decided to enjoy the rest of the performance.” She shoots her shot.

"You're just being nice."

"No. Trust me, I'm not nice to people.”

“Oh, sure, it’s a part of the whole dealer pose, right? Got it." Josie jokes.

"No." Penelope thinks about it for a moment. “Okay, maybe a little. But it's true. Especially when it comes to music. I take it very seriously.”

"Really? Are you a producer too?”

"No, no. Just an avid art appreciator.”

"So I'm really glad you like it.”

"I would be a fool if I didn't." Penelope notices that she’s very close to Josie now. Like, really, really close. She doesn't remember closing that distance. They’re on a red velvet couch on the right side of the cabin. The couch is huge but they're so close that their thighs are touching slightly. They could also hear a male voice singing in the background - the next attraction is already on the stage - but they don’t care enough to watch it. Penelope doesn't understand how Kaleb could think that this guy is better than Josie.

Penelope is very distracted by the perfume she can now smell due to their proximity. She couldn't quite distinguish what it is at first but she’s sure it matches the singer like it was made just for her. Vanilla and red roses. She registers before Josie brings her back to the real world.

"Should we talk about business, then?"

"Business?" Penelope is confused for a moment.

"I know Kaleb sent me here so you could convince me to sign with him."

“Oh, yeah, sure, that’s it. He's a nice guy. You should sign with him.”

Josie couldn't help but laugh for a few seconds and Penelope doesn't even care that she's laughing at her expense. That sound is almost as captivating as her voice. "That's your argument? Are you sure he sent the right person?"

"Honestly? I don't care about him enough to try harder. If you haven't closed a deal with him yet you must have a good reason to. I'm sure you'll be successful regardless of who you sign with, so I’ll let you make that decision by yourself.” Penelope thought about going through with the plan and try to convince her but for some reason she felt that it’s not her place to interfere in the singer's life like that, so every word that came out of her mouth now was sincere.

"Good, because with a beautiful face like yours it would be really hard to say no to any kind of offer, no matter how bad it might be." Well, that took an unexpected turn.

"Oh..." Penelope’s speechless for a moment.

“Anyway, enough about me. Let's go talk about your way of life. I’m interested.”

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"I don't know, how did you get into that line of work or... profession, maybe?"

"Well, there's not much of a history there… My parents died when I was a kid and I’ve been managing my own way through life since then.” Penelope really doesn’t have much to say about it. Her parents did die when she was a kid but it was kind of a hundred years ago… But she did have people who looked out for her after that and although they’re also long gone by now, she still has Jade and Hope, so she was never alone in this… life.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t hav-.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry, I have people who have looked out for me ever since.” She noticed that Josie felt bad for making her talk about her dead parents but that wasn’t a painful subject for a long time now, so she just tried to address the issue lightly. “But girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right? And turns out I’m very good at this job. And also, I always get free drinks." Penelope winks as she finishes the sentence. She can’t tell Josie that but she’s immortal, for fucks sake, she has done dozens of things in the last years. Recently she just decided that she wanted to do something more exciting and that was it. Besides, she’s a fan of any opportunity to anger authorities, especially in the US. It’s a really a win-win situation. “How about you? Why did you decide to become a singer?”

"As someone once told me, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do..." Josie proudly replicates Penelope's words.

"I'm sure a beautiful woman like you wouldn't have to sing to live, Josie." Penelope says without even thinking and immediately regrets it. “I mean, you are beautiful, like, very, very beautiful. I'm sure men would line up to marry you. You could do anything you wanted, I mean, you wouldn’t be short of livelihood options.” Penelope has never felt so embarrassed in her life, she didn't believe the words that came out of her own mouth. It was like she was watching the interaction from out of her body and she really would have punched herself if she could.

"Here’s the thing, Penelope Park,” Josie says, approaching her even more and Penelope winces a little. Penelope was never a shy person, especially when it comes to someone she likes. She’s used to get whatever or whomever she wants and she’s very proud of it, but there is something about this woman that took her out of her comfort zone. “I'm not interested in getting married, or in men in general…" She completes as she places a hand on Penelope's thigh.

"What are you interested in then?" Penelope's voice is so low that she hardly heard it herself.

"Right now, just in getting out of here with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all made sense now. The connection she felt with the other woman, the weave of heat that went through Penelope’s body when Josie touched her hand, all of it. It’s because she’s immortal, right? It had to be.

**PART II -** **(1/2)**

**Leipzig, Saxony, GER (1944)**

The second time she sees her is not quite as she expected. Honestly, Penelope thought she would never see Josie again after waking up alone on that cold morning in what now feels like ages ago. Josie left with no warning, note nor goodbye, and Penelope felt like she got ghosted.

After a couple of days of complaining and moping around, Penelope finally decided to go to Kaleb’s pub again and casually tried to bring up Josie. Kaleb said he hadn’t heard a word from her since that night, which meant Penelope had failed the deal they made. “She must have signed with someone else”, he supposed, “it’s okay, it's her loss”. _But was it? Was it really?_ Penelope drank too much that night hoping to drown her sorrows, but unfortunately, it wasn’t on the house that time.

Not satisfied with the total lack of news, Penelope even went to the places where Kaleb said Josie had sung before. She asked around and seeked for more information but no one seemed to know anything about her more than her name. She had no friends, no agent nor contacts, absolutely nothing. It was as if Josie had completely disappeared off the face of the earth.

Penelope had even mobilized Jade and Hope in her search, which wasn’t very helpful since neither of them had seen Josie before. Jade kept saying that "the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on" wasn’t a good enough description and Hope, despite pretending, didn’t really want to find Josie. She was mad at a woman she didn't even meet for leaving Penelope like that. Penelope overheard Hope telling Jade that she shouldn't care so much about someone that didn't care enough to say goodbye, but Hope never said that directly to her, just supported her instead. Penelope agreed and felt pathetic for caring so much but she couldn't help it, she didn't know how.

After a few weeks without any response Penelope decided that it had to stop. If Josie didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be looking. It was the right thing to do. And over the following months Penelope forced herself to forget. She moved on. She had other things to do, other places to go and other goals to achieve. Now, fifthteen years later, for example, her newest job is the best she’s ever had. Not that she considers killing Nazis a job, she could do it just for fun, of course, but the money is definitely a bonus. 

But how does a liquor dealer become a soldier, you might ask. Well, with enough hatred for the injustices of the world and the advantage of not having to worry about her life, it wasn’t a very difficult decision to be made. Penelope, Jade and Hope willingly joined the Allies in 1940 after being recruited by an acquaintance during a visit to the UK. Despite being immortals they’re only an army of three, so there is only so much they can do. They know that there are others like them but it’s not like they have a book club or something like that, and they aren’t looking for it either. All the other immortals they’ve come to know since they can remember were extremely unpleasant. Anyway, after months of exhausting training, they began to take on special and selected services guided by their handler, Williams, to fulfill missions that only they could do in order to weaken the _Third Reich_.

"The Colditz Castle." Williams says as he places a folder full of papers in front of each one of them while they’re sitting side by side in front of a large conference table. “Or Oflag IV, if you prefer. It's your next stop.”

“A prison? Really?" Jade complains before even opening the folder. "When are you going to send us to a cooler place, I don't know, maybe outdoors?"

“A beach would be nice, for a change.” Hope says as she opens the folder in front of her. "Isn't that the prison that the Germans keep bragging about that no one ever managed to escape during the First War?" She asks as she goes through the papers and looks at the pictures. Penelope is still reading the information on the first sheet quietly.

"Exactly." Williams replies as he sits in an armchair on the other side of the table, finally facing them. "There's a first time for everything."

"Great. And who do we have to set free?” Hope questions.

"Everyone." It takes all of them by surprise, making the three women turn their attention back to him.

"Everyone? Like in… all of them? You're kidding, right?” Hope answers with a disbelieving tone in her voice.

"I wish I was." Williams responds naturally.

"Oflag IV is the only prison that has more guards than prisoners, how do you expect us to get all of the inmates out of there?" Jade asks as she analyzes the papers with more attention.

"I didn't say you have to get everyone out, I just said you have to let them go."

"I'm not following." Hope replies.

“The Colditz Castle maintains an unusual standard of vigilance over it’s captives. It’s a very high security prison with one guard per prisoner, daily searches and three defensive perimeters around the prison.” Jade reads aloud.

“The prison is dedicated to both men and women who are considered the greatest enemies of the Third Reich. Once they’re here, the only way out is death.” Hope also reads an old newspaper sheet attached to the files, with a picture of the castle highlighted. “Words from Marshal Hermann Göring, the prison’s director. Sounds like a nice guy, huh?”

“Your mission is to break out with two people, only two, but you won’t be able to get out without creating a distraction. The plan is to release everyone inside, letting chaos takeover is the only way to get out of there and complete your goal.” Williams finally says.

“A rebellion,” Hope says, “Makes sense. We can't get everyone out but at least we give them all a chance to get away.”

"Okay, but how do we get in?" Jade asks again.

“The castle was built on a volcanic rock mass. There is no way to get it from below, it has no underground passages. From above it’s also impossible, any type of suspicious activity would be shot down immediately. We only have one entry option...” Penelope intervenes in the conversation for the first time after reading all the information on the files. She already understood the plan.

"The front door." Hope and Jade answer in unison.

"Exactly." Williams nods. “In the last report we got from our undercover agent he let us know that the castle has now 188 prisoners, including our guys. When you arrive, it will be 191.”

“And what crime are we possibly going to commit in order to be taken there? Only the most wanted ‘war criminals’ are sent there.” Jade air quotes war criminals. “Nobody knows us. Discretion is part of our job.” She looks concerned. 

"They already took care of that." Penelope says, removing a sheet from the folder with her face stamped on it. The last sheet of each folder contains a wanted poster with a photo and false names for each one of them. 

“They even choose a nice photo. Look!” Hope says, flipping through her own folder until she finds hers and shows it to her friends. “Yeah, I have to admit it, you guys are good."

"The best.” Williams agrees. “The posters have already been distributed in the Leipzing district. Everyone there knows who you know. Our informer at the Saxony Nazi base has corroborated the false information we sent. Once you set foot in the city of Colditz you will be the most wanted woman there.”

"Can’t wait." Jade says, looking more excited than she should.

"And who do we actually have to get out of there?" Penelope finally questions.

"I'm glad you asked." Williams places two wanted posters similar to theirs on the table.

 ** _WANTED_  
KNOWN AS  
QUEEN  
✦ DEAD OR ALIVE ✦  
** **ℛℳ 50.000  
CASH REWARD**

**_WANTED_  
KNOWN AS  
BISHOP  
✦ DEAD OR ALIVE ✦  
ℛℳ 50.000  
CASH REWARD**

Penelope feels like all the air has been sucked out of her lungs but she does her best not to let it show. The photo isn’t really good but Penelope would recognize that face anywhere. _It’s her_. _Josie. Or Queen, now? Well, it actually suits her, but stil... What?_ But fifteen years later... how does she...

"These are their aliases but their real names are Josette Saltzman and Alyssa Chang. They are immortals, just like you guys." Williams continues the explanation not giving Penelope much time to think. "They’re part of another unit that works undercover, but something went wrong on their last mission, someone made a mistake and we lost one of them..."

"How do you lose an immortal?" Penelope shoots. 

“Saltzman and Chang are immortals, yes, but there were complications... that's why you shouldn't mix.” Williams says with rage in his voice, as if there’s something else he couldn't say. “In their attempt to save their partner they failed and got captured. It was twelve days ago and we haven’t been able to contact them ever since. As undercover agents they have to complete a long-term mission in two months in Italy, that’s why we need to get them out of there as soon as possible.”

It all made sense now. The connection she felt with the other woman, the weave of heat that went through Penelope’s body when Josie touched her hand, all of it. It’s because she’s immortal, right? It had to be. Although she didn't feel it when she met Hope or Jade. Or did she? It's been a long time, there's no way she can remember. But she still remembers everything she felt with Josie.

Penelope’s always wanted to see her again, since the version of Josie who haunts her dreams can’t give Penelope the answers she’s looking for. Before today she just wanted to know why she had left without saying goodbye. She deserved at least that, didn't she? But now she has a whole new set of questions. How did a singer become an agent of the Allies? Did she going MIA in 1929 have anything to do with it? Was she ever really a singer or was she just playing Penelope since she’s an undercover agent? Was Penelope herself just a part of some fucked up mission? Fuck, she has so many questions. That’s why she decides not to say anything about knowing one of the women they’re going to rescue. After all, she didn't really know her, she had only met her once before, by coincidence. She can’t put the opportunity to see Josie again at stake. Hope and Jade don't seem to have associated the name with the mysterious woman in Penelope's past since neither of them says anything about it, so she pulls herself together and decides to let it be. 

"When do we leave?" Penelope sounds anxious.

"Immediately." Williams gets up and walks towards the door that leads to his local office. "A vehicle will be waiting for you outside." He says gesturing to the other exit. They gather their files and prepare to leave. "Oh, and girls..." They’re about to walk out the door when Williams catches their attention again. “I hate to be the one to say it but you are the rescue team. And there is no _rescue team_ for rescue team, okay? Good luck." He completes and disappears through the door.

"What the fuck does it mean?" Jade asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"That if we can't get out by ourselves we will rot in that place, Jade." Hope says placing her arm on Jade’s shoulders and guiding her towards the door.

Penelope stays behind for a bit to assimilate all the new information she has just received. She goes back to the table, picks up the wanted poster with Josie's face on it and looks at the photo for a few seconds before being interrupted by Jade's voice calling out for her. 

"Coming!" Penelope says, folding the paper carefully and putting it inside her backpack pocket. "I'm coming for you, Josie." She whispers before she runs to catch up with the other girls.

The castle was built in the city of Colditz, hence the name. The city is located in the district of Leipzig, in Germany, and the meeting had taken place in the district itself, so the trip to the city of Colditz is not a very long ride. The Colditz Castle, which is currently used to keep the most important “criminals” members of the Allies, could be seen from outside the city. It has more than nine hundred years of history and a total of zero successful escape attempts. Easy-peasy.

They have absolutely no idea of what would happen to them once they were inside. They probably wouldn't be together, of course, but the informer told Williams that they would have at least two hours together during the day, in the sunbath time, which is the time they would use to get the plan going. This informer is actually one of the guards and is also the one responsible for providing the tools for the rebellion, but this matter is not yet settled since it seemed impossible to carry it out in that fortress. Now, they have two weeks to get all of the inmates on board with the plan before the D-day. Fourteen days to start a rebellion. After going over the plan for the thousandth time, they split up to begin the mission.

The first one to get arrested is Jade on Day 01. As planned, she makes a bit of a riot near the main square of the city because of a board game. After that, she gets recognized due to the wanted posters by one of the city guards and is taken to Oflag IV.

Hope goes two days later, on Day 03, but by accident. It happened after she got recognized in the market, but that didn’t hinder the plan at all. She’s sent to the prison on the same day and the news travels quickly to Penelope, who in the end was just upset about having to go to the market herself.

The next day Penelope is detained for literally shooting a guard with his own gun after he tried to intimidate some of the villagers from the place the girls were staying. After being identified, she’s sent to prison the next day.

On Day 05 they’re all in, which means the game is actually on now. In theory it shouldn’t be that hard since everyone there has an immense hatred for Nazis - especially their captors - and most of them feel like they just need an opportunity and the means to react. The number of guards wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that most of them had been there for months, being poorly cared for and therefore being considerably weaker. But almost all of the prisoners there are highly trained, so they’re counting on it to give them some advantage. The fact that the cells are daily inspected didn't help either, since they couldn't keep any kind of weapons in there. In addition to all of this, there is a rotation system where the cellmates are changed every single day to make it difficult for inmates to communicate. Really a fortress. At least until now.

On her first night there Penelope is luckily paired with Jade as her cellmate. She feels considerably relieved once she enters her cell and sees that her friend is there looking safe and well, after all, Jade was the first one to be taken there and Penelope really missed her. But on second thought, it wasn’t really luck since the prison’s female population is not that large. She was bound to be paired with one of her friends at some point, she just didn’t expect it to be so soon, but still, she’s very grateful for it. It makes her think that she’ll inevitably be paired with _that person_ soon, and she doesn't really know how she feels about it. Jade and Penelope get into a hug as soon as the door behind Penelope is closed.

"How are you?"

"Never been better." Jade replies in a playful tone. "How about you?"

"I can't wait to get out of here already." 

"I feel ya! That beach Hope mentioned looks even more attractive now." Jade says as she heads for the bed on the left corner of the room. "You can have the bed on the right, the mattress is better."

"Who has the guts to call this a mattress?" Penelope says indignantly.

"German rats, apparently."

"Jesus Christ." She exclaims in shock.

The cell is small and has only an old bed with no pillows and a thin mattress with ripped bed sheets on each corner of the room. The walls are made of stone and the door that sealed the place is cast iron. There is no window, only a square-shaped gap on the closed door, filled by four small bars. The only light in that place is coming from a weak lamp hanging from the highest part of the ceiling. It’s strategically positioned so that no one could reach it, so the light would stay on all night, probably the day too, to make the cell warmer.

"Any progress on the mission?" Penelope asks, staring at the lamp on the ceiling until her eyes start to burn.

“I've been talking to some people. It’s very difficult to talk to anyone for more than five minutes during sunbath, the guards are unbearable. I noticed that the physical situation of the inmates is better than I expected. Although they’re weaker they’re still in shape, I think it won’t be as difficult as we thought.”

"You have been here for three days and you’re already checking people out… I will definitely tell Hope." She jokes.

“For work! For the mission!” She blushes intensely.

"If you say so..." Jade rolls up her old bed sheet and throws it at Penelope. Penelope immediately throws it back. 

“Anyways, the people I talked to have been very welcoming but I still haven't been able to identify which guard is Williams' informer. This is bothering me.”

“Don't worry, Williams said he will come to us, not the other way around. You don't have to look for him.” Penelope remembers.

"I can help it."

A comfortable silence takes over the place. Penelope is gathering the courage to ask about what is bothering her since she arrived.

"Have you spoken to Alyssa Chang?" She tries to sound casual. "Or Josette Saltzman?"

"I talked to Josie yesterday for a few minutes, but I still haven't revealed my identity to her."

"How is she? Are they taking good care of her?” Penelope raises her voice and her body from the mattress but immediately regrets it since Jade is looking at her with a confused look. She doesn’t want to explain everything now. "I mean, is she going to be useful on our mission or will we have to, I don’t know, drag her out of here?" She asks looking at a specific spot on the ceiling while she lays back on the bed. 

"She’s fine. Really, really fine, if you know what I mean.” Jade suggests. “She’s much more beautiful than that bad photo gives, by the way.”

"I can imagine..." Penelope tries not to get carried away by the subject. “How about Alyssa Chang?”

"She's in solitary." She responds with concern in her voice “She irritated someone she shouldn't. Josie said she has been there for four days, so she should be leaving soon.”

"Josie?" Penelope asks, surprised. She’s only now realized that Jade had called her by that. "You’re already on a nickname basis, huh?"

"She insisted." Jade shrugs. "She's nice."

"Right." Penelope tries to ignore the jealo-, no, the discomfort she feels in the pit of her stomach. "We'd better go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"You’re right." She answers by turning around and pulling the sheets up to her neck. "Good night, Penny."

Despite hating the nickname, Penelope feels her heart getting warmer with affection. "Good night, Jade." She says as she closes her eyes and tries to hold off the anxiety for the next day's events. She's going to see her again after fifteen damn years. Penelope decided that she won’t say anything at first so that the other girls don't realize that she knows Josie. She wants to talk to her alone after they leave that hellhole, but she doesn't know how Josie herself will act, so she’s still in uncharted territory. Before falling asleep, Penelope can almost feel the smell of red roses and vanilla that had been stuck in her mind since that remarkable night in 1929.

The next day marks six nights since Jade's arrest, which means they have only eight days to carry on with the plan. After spending the morning exchanging information in their cell, Jade and Penelope are taken to the courtyard for their timed sunbath with the other inmates. The both of them sat on the same large bench by an even larger table, keeping a certain distance not to raise any suspicion. A few minutes later Hope approaches and sits on the bench parallel to theirs on the other side of the table, back to back.

"Long time no see." Jade jokes.

"How are you? Is everything okay?" Penelope asks worriedly.

"Good morning to you too." She responds carelessly. "I'm great. I had the best possible cellmate yesterday, guess who it was.”

"I was with Penelope, so it couldn't have been the bes-"

"Josette Saltzman." Hope interrupts Jade’s joke before can finish her sentence. Penelope turns to face Hope but Jade stops her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry." Penelope makes a note to herself that she really has to start to control her impulses when it comes to Josie. She pulls herself together and tries again. "How was it? Is she okay?"

“I identified myself and told her the whole plan. I told her about you guys too and she's on board, of course. She told me everything she knows about this place and made some notes about the plan. She's brilliant. I'm starting to think that it might not be as difficult as we thought it would be.”

"And where is she now?" Penelope asks, looking around.

"Solitary." Hope shrugs.

"What do you mean, solitary?" Jade gets a little unsettled. "How are we going to get her and freaking Alyssa Chang out of the damn solitary?"

"Relax." Hope says as she turns forward, facing the backs of the two girls and lowering her voice. “Do you remember Williams saying that his guard slash informer would come to us? So, he has already identified himself to Josie.” _There it is,_ _nickname basis again_ , Penelope thinks. “Agent Ruschel. Chang is in solitary, so Josie asked Ruschel to take her there so she could tell her about the plan. She had to punch him in the face to make it happen, it was wild.” Hope sounds amazed. “Anyways, she wrote everything down on codes and will pass it to her under the door or something like that. To not raise any suspicions she will stay there for a few days. We just have to keep spreading the word.” She completes. 

"She’s hardcore." Jade ponders and Penelope nods in agreement.

Penelope’s frustrated to be so close and yet so far from Josie at the same time, but there is nothing she can do about it. She has to focus. After talking with her friends for a little while they identified who were the most influential inmates to be contacted first, thus facilitating the flow of information for the other prisoners. Then, they split up to speak to them, each with a target in mind.

Josie only leaves the solitary two days later. When the time comes, Penelope’s current roommate tells her she’s seen her being taken to another cell before the doors were closed and once again Penelope gets anxious about the possible reunion. T _here is no way out now, it’s going to happen anyway_. The night before that day is yet another night where Josie invades Penelope's dreams. That time, when she finally manages to fall asleep, her dreams are filled by that unmistakable voice singing Crazy Blues as if it’s lullaby to her.

On Day 09, when the cell door opens for the sunbath the next day, Penelope’s already up by the door and ready to go to the courtyard. She feels her palms sweating and her heart beating faster with each step she takes. When she arrives, she spots Josie's unquestionable presence from a close distance. She’s sitting at one of the tables and supporting both of her feet on the bench, immersed in a conversation with Hope and another girl she recognizes as Alyssa Chang, from the poster. They’re seated on the long bench, each on either side of Josie's feet while they hear her speak. It's kind of even poetic, really, they’re looking at her as if every word she speaks is a must. Penelope would never judge them because of this, of course. There are other inmates nearby, sure listening, but none of them looks directly at her so as not to draw attention to the group. Penelope strides towards them, almost running, which caught the attention of the guards standing by the fence. 

"Inmate!" One guard shouts from distance and Penelope stops immediately. Suddenly all eyes are on her and she’s uncomfortable with the attention. “No running! I don't want to see any confusion!”

Penelope nods and walks at a normal pace towards the group. Josie’s wearing a ripped up uniform, her hair is on a ponytail and she has a small bruise on her chin that looks new - probably a result of the confusion that took her to solitary - but man, she looks beautiful.

They locked eyes and Penelope tries to read in her expression what’s going on in Josie's head but she can’t figure it out. The first time they met after fifteen years and Josie doesn’t even seem to notice the despair in the eyes of the woman who seeked her out for months after being ghosted.

"You almost caused a scene." Hope broke the silence. "But it's a good thing you arrived, we’re waiting for you."

"So this is the third part of your trio?" Josie gets down from the table to stay at Penelope's eye level. “I’ve only heard good things about you, Miss Park. It's nice to finally meet you.”

"Penelope." She replies with her voice barely over a whisper. "It’s Penelope." 

“I would shake your hand but you know, physical contact is forbidden in the courtyard. Damn Germans think anything is a fight.” Josie says, her voice light and playful. "I’m Josie."

"I know who you are." Penelope's tone is dry, borderline rude, but Josie didn't seem to notice.

"Of course you do, you're here to get me out of this place." Josie answers with a smile on her face. “I already thank the others and I'm sorry it took me so long to get a chance to say that to you, but thanks. You didn't have to do that and yet you’re here, risking everything to save us.” She says nodding towards Alyssa Chang who also nods in agreement. "We’re both very grateful for you guys."

“It’s our job.” Penelope responds, taking a step back. "I better get going, we still have a lot of people to talk and we’re running out of time." She addresses the last sentence to Hope, avoiding making eye contact with Josie. "I will help Jade."

"Hope to see you again soon." Penelope hears Josie's voice after turning around and heading to the other side of the courtyard, where Jade is talking to some people.

 _She doesn't remember me._ Penelope thinks with a heavy heart. _Fifteen damn years I've been hung up to her but she doesn't even remember me._ Penelope keeps walking with slow steps so that she can organize her head. She didn't expect a warm or friendly welcome, of course not, but not even being recognized? Maybe some hesitation? But nothing? _Was she really so forgettable that she wasn’t even a page on the life of the woman she could write a whole chapter on?_ Yeah, that kind of hurts. But it’s all her fault, after all. She’s the one who mixed hopes with expectations and got herself in this situation. Josie owes nothing to her. That’s it, it’s over now. She just has to complete the mission and get it over with. Free herself from her own prison. And the real one she’s currently in, of course. 

But later that night when Penelope goes to sleep she feels like she’s 1929 again, after being left behind by the woman who didn’t even remember her name. She’s betrayed by her own mind again and again as she dreams about how warm Josie's touch is and how soft her lips are even though she wishes she had never had the chance to taste them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll have more Posie interactions soon, but first we need some drama.  
> Does Penelope seems a little too intense to you guys too?  
> \- 
> 
> A reminder that this is an adaptation of another fanfic written by me, so if you see another name in the story let me know and I'll correct it. I'm not plagiarizing anyone, the story is mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See you soon?" 
> 
> “Soon." Josie nods and stands closer to her as Penelope closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and gathering the courage to let go. The idea of dying doesn’t scare her, sure, but she wasn’t a big fan of highs. "Wait!" Josie says when Penelope is about to let go, placing her own hands over Penelope’s and holding her still. Penelope opens her eyes but closes them again when she’s surprised by an unexpected but very welcome kiss from Josie. While their lips are touching it’s like there is nothing else to worry about in the world. There is no more time running out. There are no guards looking for them. There is no balcony leading to a near death experience. There is no evil castle from which they need to escape. Absolutely nothing, just the two of them and the moment they’re living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action is not my strong suit but I wanted to try some. After seeing Penelope on 01x10 the idea seemed way more interesting, if you know what I mean.  
> Hope you enjoy.

**PART II -** **(2/2)**

**Leipzig, Saxony, GER (1944)**

Three days later, marking two days before D-day everything’s on track. All the prisoners are aware of the plan and could barely wait to get on with it. In theory the plan’s simple. First, Agent Ruschel will activate a bomb outside the courtyard at the sunbath time. The guards will suppose the prison’s under attack and the security protocol will be initiated. Therefore, all inmates will be taken to the main dining hall, placed on the floor with their hands over their heads while they wait for further instructions. Once they’re inside, the other two bombs will be detonated. First, the second one by the director's office, which will lead a small part of the guards to be relocated to ensure Marshal Göring’s safety. Then, the last one will blow up right above the dining room entrance, annihilating the guards nearby and distracting the others so that inmates can start the attack.

The instructions given to the general inmates are limited to prevent any leaks, that way, only their leaders know the day and time of action. The rest of the prisoners were instructed to always be ready and attentive. Nevertheless, they were told to avoid the right corner of the courtyard and the dining area’s entry, the places where the bombs will defuse. Everyone's ready and waiting.

Penelope is doing well ignoring Josie and all the things she's been feeling for the past few days. She didn't have much to say to the other woman now that she knows the truth, honestly. Also, she is really trying to focus on getting out of that prison so she can go back to live her normal life and force herself to actually forget the existence of a certain woman who apparently had already forgotten hers. What she didn't expect was to be paired with Josie the night before the attack.

On Day 13, when Penelope enters her designated cell, Josie is already settled in one of the beds.

"Hey, good thing it’s you." Josie sits. "We haven't had a chance to talk yet."

"There's not much to talk about." Penelope lies on the other bed, looking at the ceiling with both hands supporting her head, missing the comfort of a pillow.

"I want to thank y-"

“You already did that. And we didn’t get out of here yet so there's no reason to be thankful for now.” Penelope interrupts her. Josie lets out a sad sigh and Penelope feels a little guilty, but she doesn't let it show.

"How long have you been around?" Josie tries to make conversation. 

"What do you mean? I arrived ten days ago, you know.”

"No. I meant... on earth, I guess? I mean, you’re an immortal, how long have you been around?” Josie's question confuses Penelope but she doesn't say anything about it. She’s sure she didn't tell Josie or Alyssa Chang that she’s also immortal but she doesn’t know if Hope or Jade did. She believes they didn’t because they’re not allowed to do that, but still, Josie and Chang must have figured it out.

"Does it matter?"

Josie considers for a few seconds and after taking a deep breath she answers. "No, not really."

Once again Penelope feels guilty but she forces herself to ignore the feeling. She turns her back to Josie and faces the wall as she pulls the sheets up to her neck and tries to sleep. After a few minutes she hears Josie humming a song to herself. Not satisfied with just humming, soon she hears the other woman singing in a low voice:

_“I can't sleep at night  
I can't eat a bite  
'Cause the man I love  
He don't treat me right”_

_She remembers,_ Penelope thinks. _She remembers and she’s making fun of me._ There is no other reason for her to do that. If Josie remembers Penelope and acted like she didn't, it’s because she wants nothing to do with her. Why is she making sure that Penelope knows it? She was going to be better off if she continued to think the former singer didn't remember her. It’s cruel, for God's sake.

"What are y- are you kidding me?" Penelope stands up suddenly, unable to contain herself.

"Sorry." Josie says sitting on her bed again. "I wanted to let you know that I know who you are, that I remember you, but you didn’t seem open to conversation."

Penelope sits on her own bed, resting her elbows on her knees and putting her face in her hands. “And why do you want me to know that? Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

"Because I’m sorry and I want to apologize."

“For leaving without saying goodbye after a one-night stand fifteen years ago? I think I’m good.” Penelope lies.

"No. For pretending I didn’t know you. It wasn’t polite but I panicked and didn't know what else to do.” Josie tries to explain calmly. 

"Panicked?” Penelope scoffs. “You looked just fine." 

"That’s thanks to you for causing a scene and giving me time to assimilate what was happening. If you had taken me by surprise I don't know what I would have done." Josie says and Penelope thinks for a moment.

"So you don't regret not saying goodbye?"

"I was on a mission, I had already risked too much.” Josie keeps a calm tone. 

"What? So I was really just part of a mission then, that's it?” Penelope feels like her stomach dropped.

“No, you’re the one who stopped me from completing my mission, actually. Damn your piercing green eyes and that leather jacket you were wearing, Penelope Park.” Josie says with a charming smile on her face and Penelope’s heart skips a beat.

"I- I’m not following." Penelope’s genuinely confused. And also a little flushed.

“When first I met you I was on a mission, Penelope.” Josie takes a deep breath, gets up from her bed and sits down next to Penelope. “I had a target that night. A mafia prick who was at the audience, to be more specific. I should have gone home with him to steal some files from his office. Kaleb was going to introduce me to him but he took me to you first and that was the end of me. _You_ showed up throwing me completely off my game _._ ” Josie puts a hand on Penelope’s thigh. “I blew my cover that night, eight months worthy of research and it was all gone, in a blink of an eye. The moment I left with you it was all over. The man I was on to found out about the mission and started looking for me instead. I had to go to London to avoid more trouble. If I stayed in the US I would lose my job and put a whole lot of innocent people at risk.”

“But- but you could at least have left a note? A ‘thank you for the wonderful night even though it will never happen again but have a nice life’ maybe.” Penelope uses humor to cover up how shocked she is by all the new information she just got. Josie had really liked her enough to risk her job. She didn't know how to react to that.

“It was a wonderful night, indeed. But no, I couldn't. I don't do immortals.” Penelope raises an eyebrow at Josie's accidental suggestion. "I mean, I don't have relationships with immortals, not even friendships.”

“What about Chang?” She remembers her partner. Josie takes her hand off Penelope's thigh and Penelope misses the contact immediately.

“Alyssa is different.” _Oh,_ Penelope is taken by surprise. Does it mean what she thinks it means? “It's complicated. We’ve been friends since forever." Josie explains and Penelope releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

"So you did know that I was an immoral back then." It’s an affirmation but it sounds more like a question.

"Yes, I saw your mark as soon as we shook hands in the cabin at Kaleb's bar." Penelope lifts her sleeve and looks at the birthmark that every immortal she has ever known has on their wrist. Josie also lifts her sleeve and shows Penelope her own mark. The lemniscate.

"Makes sense…" Penelope ponders.

“And yet I went home with you against all of my principles. That's why I didn't say goodbye, It was too risky, it was better that way. I'm really sorry for how things played out. But I will try to leave a note next time.” Josie jokes.

Penelope doesn't remember seeing the same mark on Josie's wrist the first time they met. Maybe it's because she was wearing several bracelets that night. Or maybe Penelope was just too preoccupied looking at other parts of her body to notice. At this point, it doesn’t really matter. So now Penelope makes a mental list of the things she knows: 1) Josie remembers her. She really does. 2) Josie also wants absolutely nothing to do with her. _She doesn’t do immortals_ , or whatever that means. It’s not like she’s entitled to have something with Josie or anything like that, Penelope knows it. In fact, she doesn’t even know what she really wants. Until now, all she’s wanted was answers and now that she’s got them she doesn’t really know what to do. The right thing to do is to end this. That’s if there is anything to be ended, to begin with, since they actually haven't started anything.

"There won’t be a next time." Penelope answers as she plays with her own hands, without making eye contact.

"Yeah, you’re right." Josie gets up and goes back to her own bed. “Anyway, I just wanted to clean the air. In case you have any questions, I’m an open book now.”

"Okay." Penelope has a lot of questions but her pride doesn’t let her ask any of them. Why doesn't Josie let herself have a relationship with an immortal? What's the story behind it? And what about Chang? Are they really just friends? Would she look too desperate if she asks that? She decides to stay quiet as heavy and tense silence takes over the place. After a few minutes the air feels suffocating and Penelope chooses to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"What?" Josie sounds confused, as if Penelope had just woken her up with the comment.

“Williams said that you and Chang lost someone on the mission that brought you here. I am really sorry." Penelope says sincerely.

"Oh, did he tell you the whole story?" 

"No, he just said it happened."

"Of course he would do that." Josie's tone is harsh.

"Do you know him?" She is curious about her reaction.

"He's an old... friend, if anyone can even call him that." 

"I can't imagine anyone who would call him a friend." Penelope says, making a face and Josie laughs.

"Me neither."

After that, silence fills the place again, but this time it’s more than comfortable.

"Good night and… luck tomorrow." Josie says before she tries to sleep.

"You too." Penelope replies.

Josie starts to sing Crazy Blues again and Penelope falls asleep without knowing if it’s really happening or if she’s just dreaming again.

On the next day everything happens too fast.

The most awaited day by Colditz Castle’s residents has arrived after what seems to be an eternity and Josie mutters another "good luck" to Penelope before they leave their shared cell. The both of them ignore the way their hands keep touching and all the feelings that come along with that as they walk towards the courtyard. As soon as they’re outdoors, Penelope spots Hope and Jade sitting in the same place as always with Chang and some other inmates. On their way to them Josie suddenly grabs Penelope's wrist, stopping her from moving any further. Penelope looks around worriedly to see if any guards saw the action before turning back to Josie with a confused look on her face.

"Penelope, I-" The first bomb goes off preventing Josie from completing her sentence. The explosion raised enough dust to prevent anyone from being able to see clearly and screams of help took over the place.

After a few seconds Penelope sees at least ten guards and two inmates injured by shrapnel from the explosion. On the other corner she sees a few other inmates engaging in physical combat with the guards. Either they didn’t understand that the fight would take place in the dining hall or they were just too eager for the battle. The rest of the guards start to shout out and guide the prisoners into the building, directing them to the dining area as it was instructed by the security protocol.

When Penelope regains conscience she notices that she is on the floor, lying down with her hands over her ears due to loud noises. She feels two hands touching her shoulders, trying to lift her up and shaking her back to reality. She looks up and sees Josie shouting something that she can’t quite make out what it is at first. 

"We have to go now!" She reads her lips. "Come on, Penelope, we have to go!" Penelope finally hears the voice of the other woman and manages to react. She gets up with her help and follows Josie, who is now holding her hand and guiding them towards the gate that leads back to the castle. Once they reach the dining hall they’re suddenly separated by one of the guards and Penelope is abruptly thrown at a corner by the entry door. The place fills up quickly and all other inmates who arrive are placed on the floor.

Due to the aggressiveness of the explosion, Penelope is only now regaining all of her senses back. Looking around she realizes that she’s next to several guards just under the dining room entrance, exactly where a third bomb is supposed to go off. She knows she has to get out of there but she doesn't know how. Penelope tries to get up but is kicked by one of the guards, falling back on the floor where she remains until she makes eye contact with Hope, who is also on the floor but on the other side of the big room. Hope is screaming at her, telling her to run, commanding her to get up and come to her with despair in her eyes. She has to go. Penelope looks around and gets up again, running as fast as she can while she hears screams and more confusion around her. As soon as she hears the first gunshot she is hit by a body. It wasn't a bullet, though. Insted, Josie had just tracked her, throwing the two of them under a table on a considerably safer side of the place.

"Are you alright?" Josie checks on her, looking to see if she has gotten hurt. 

"What are you doing?" Penelope asks, adjusting her clothes.

“Saving you? The guards were starting to shoot.”

"I'm an immortal, asshole, do you think a shot would kill me?"

“Not kill but it would definitely knock you out. We don't have time for that, no one would stay behind to drag you out of here.”

"Whatever." Penelope says dismissively.

"I think the word you’re looking for is thanks." Josie raises an eyebrow.

Penelope’s about to answer when she looks up and sees a gun taped under the table.

"The son of a bitch did it." She says, referring to Agent Ruschel.

"Wha-Oh." Josie starts to ask but follows Penelope's line of vision, spotting not only guns but also knives and wood sticks. 

"Come on, we need to tell the others."

The widespread confusion starts to calm down since almost all of the inmates are already lying on the floor. Penelope and Josie leave their safe place under the table and look around for Jade, Hope and Chang.

Once they spot them Penelope signals the tables, letting them know they should look under it. The three of them look and identify the weapons. Apparently, all the tables in the hall had weapons taped under it, among knives, pieces of wood and other things they could use to fight back. Ruschel really came through. The second explosion can be heard from distance and a group of guards leaves the hall towards the director’s office, following the plan as expected. When the third and last explosion hits the main dining hall, knocking down several other guards and a few of the slower inmates, Penelope is the first to react, taking one of the guns from under one of the tables and shooting at the guards who came to the rescue of the recently buried ones. She really missed killing Nazis.

Following Penelope's lead, Hope, Jade, Josie, Chang and the other inmates go for the weapons and start to strike back. Most tables are thrown up and turned over to be used as barricades in combat.

The extraction part, on the other hand, is the most complicated thing of the breaking out plan. Because they’re unable to leave through the same castle entrance they came in due to security perimeters, they have to go up the castle’s back towers and well… throw themselves into the sea that bathes that side of the prison. The fall would probably kill any normal human but to them, it would only - at the worst case scenario - knock them unconscious for a few minutes.

"We have to get out of here now!" Penelope screams so her voice can be heard through the gunshots. "Jade?" She turns to the most qualified person to set up an exit route.

Jade watches the chaos for a few seconds before deciding on the best way to go. "We have to go out by the same door we got in." She points to the main entry where the remains from the last explosion covers almost half the exit. They’ll have to jump through it. The hall has a second exit but most prisoners fled towards it when the confusion started and most of the guards followed them, so the main conflict has been moved to their side. Jade is right, the main entry is really their only option. “I'll go ahead with Hope and we’ll position some tables as barricades to create a base. You guys cover us now and once we get there we’ll cover you. Then we jump and go up the stairs.” The team nods. Jade and Hope run towards the door while Chang, Penelope and Josie shoot at anyone who might stop them.

As soon as Jade and Hope reach their goal and get the tables set, Chang is the first to run towards the improvised fort.

"Your turn." Penelope tells Josie.

“No, you can go ahead. I'm a better shooter.”

“You’re not- You know what? I won't discuss it with you right now. My mission is to get you out of here, just do as I said and go!” Josie locks eyes with Penelope one last time before nodding and following her lead. 

When it’s Penelope's turn, however, a lot of guards have returned to the main hall, leaving the secondary exit. She runs as fast as she can but when she’s almost reaching the barricade she feels a severe pain on her leg. She’s been shot.

"Fuck!" She screams as she reaches them and falls behind the barricade, squeezing her bloody calf. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Penelope!" Jade tries to turn to pay attention to her friend but Hope stops her since they have to worry about the guards. Josie has already left her post and is by Penelope's side trying to make a compress with her own hands.

“Jade, I need you here! Let Josie take care of her.” Hope warns. 

"Alyssa??? Help!” Josie turns to her friend.

"Get your gun back and take my place, I'll take care of it." Chang says as she rips a piece of her own shirt off to make a tourniquet.

"She’s a doctor." Josie explains as she takes her position and shoots at the enemies on the other side of the dinner hall. 

"How are you?" Hope asks without looking at her quickly. 

“There's a fucking bullet hole in my leg. I'm thriving.” Penelope responds as she groans of pain.

"She's fine." Jade answers for her. "Radiant as always."

“It went through, it’s clean.” Chang says after finishing the improvised tourniquet, getting her gun back and returning to her post by Josie's side. “It will start to heal soon, we’re all set." 

“We have to get out of here and go to the stairs before the guards return from the director's office. They’ll come straight to the other side of this door.” Jade says. "Can you walk?"

Penelope puts her weight on her injured leg and feels a pain so strong that it almost knocks her out. "Barely, but I’ll try."

"I'll help you." Josie hangs the gun on her chest and puts Penelope's arm around her shoulders to support her injured leg. “Someone goes ahead to see if the aisle is clear. I won't be able to shoot well like that.”

"Guys, you don't need to-" Penelope starts. 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Hope scolds her. “We don’t leave anyone behind. Especially you."

"I'll go ahead." Chang says and jumps through the rubble into the hallway. "Everything is clean, c’mon."

Josie helps Penelope to jump and Chang helps her down on the other side. Josie, Jade and Hope follow closely and soon all of them are gathered in the hallway, the wreckage from the explosion separating them from the chaos and the guards. Once they find the access that connects the main hall of the castle to the back towers they need to reach, the path looks lighter and Chang volunteers herself to run ahead to make sure the route is clear. Penelope and Josie follow in the middle as fast as Penelope can walk while Jade and Hope follow behind to cover them.

"Thanks." Penelope says all of a sudden. 

"We didn’t get out of here, there's no reason to be thankful yet." Josie proudly quotes Penelope’s line from last night. 

"Using my words against me again?" It makes Penelope smile.

"I do that a lot, it’s a gift." 

"But I mean it. I have been rude to you for no reason and you have been nothing but good to me.” Penelope argues. 

"You have your reasons." 

"They’re not good enough."

"Yes, they are." Josie affirms. 

"Anyway, thank you. For real." Penelope really means it. 

"Thank me again once we’re up there." Josie says when they reach the stairs.

"Great, now is the best part." Penelope says sarcastically. “Remember when you said nobody would be dragging me out?” Penelope jokes.

“Shut up.”

When they get to the first stair step they hear others steps approaching and both of them hold their guns, ready to attack. Luckily, it’s just Jade and Hope, but they didn’t have good news.

"There are almost thirty guards coming this way, we gotta run."

"Well, bad news for me then." Penelope says pointing to her own leg.

"Fuck it, we'll carry you up the stairs if we have too."

"That’s not going to happen." Penelope argues. 

"I have a better idea." Hope says, nodding at the aisle on the right. “Jade and I are going to distract them by taking them there. At the end there is a staircase identical to this one that leads to the next tower, we’ll jump from there. We'll probably still get there first, we’re just going to buy you guys some time for you to get up there without anyone following you.”

"It's dangerous. Splitting up is always dangerous.” Penelope thinks aloud.

“But it’s a good plan. It's the only way." Josie points.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this." Penelope says, concern and regret overflowing in her voice.

“You have done so much more for us, let we do that for you. We’ll be alright." Hope promises with her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"See you soon, Penny.” Jade says goodbye.

"Take care of each other." Penelope warns. 

"Always. Now go!” 

Penelope goes back up the stairs with Josie's help while Jade and Hope stay below waiting for the guards. As soon as they arrive up there Chang hugs Josie warmly and Penelope once again ignores how jealous it makes her feel. 

“Gosh, why did you take so long? I thought something had happened. Are you okay?” Chang checks Josie out to see if she’s hurt. 

"Thanks to Hope and Jade, yes." Penelope answers annoyed by Chang’s lack of support. She doesn’t like the fact that she didn't come back to see if everything was okay since they took longer than expected.

"Are they… are they okay too?" She asks, stammering.

"They will be." Josie promises looking into Penelope's eyes. "Don’t worry." She turns her attention back to Chang. 

"Okay, so that’s our cue." Chang says and heads to the porch as the other girls follow her. The view is really beautiful but also scary. The waves are not very rough but the way they hit the rocks down the structure of the castle sends chills through Penelope’s body. "Thank you, Penelope." Chang says as she holds Penelope's hands and kisses them. "We couldn't get out of here if it wasn’t for you."

"I didn't do it alone." She pulls her hands back nicely. 

"I know. And I will make sure to thank the others as soon as we meet again.” Chang glances at Josie and moves closer to the edge. "Bye!" She sits on the porch’s balcony and throws herself towards the great void towards the sea. Neither Penelope nor Josie have the courage to watch the fall.

"Your turn." Josie says.

"You first."

“We’re not going to do it again, please. Remember what happened the last time you didn't hear me.” She points at Penelope's calf, who moves in discomfort. Nevertheless, Penelope notices that the wound is finally starting to heal. Better late than never.

"Fine." Penelope sits on the balcony. "See you soon?" 

“Soon." Josie nods and stands closer to her as Penelope closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and gathering the courage to let go. The idea of dying doesn’t scare her, sure, but she wasn’t a big fan of highs. "Wait!" Josie says when Penelope is about to let go, placing her own hands over Penelope’s and holding her still. Penelope opens her eyes but closes them again when she’s surprised by an unexpected but very welcome kiss from Josie. While their lips are touching it’s like there is nothing else to worry about in the world. There is no more time running out. There are no guards looking for them. There is no balcony leading to a near death experience. There is no evil castle from which they need to escape. Absolutely nothing, just the two of them and the moment they’re living. 

"Thanks." Penelope says after the kiss, while they’re looking into each other's eyes. “You told me to thank you when you got up here and I think I have never been this high. So... thank you.”

"You’re welcome." Josie says with a smile on her face as she releases Penelope's hands and takes a step back.

After that Penelope finally let go of the balcony and let her body fall back, Josie's smile being the last thing she sees before the free fall.

"Waaaaakkkkeeee uuuupppppp." Penelope suddenly sits on the sand, coughing as she draws water from her lungs. Jade, who was by her side shaking her, now sits next to Penelope and waits for her to compose herself. "You took forever to get here, we almost left you behind." 

"You’re okay!" Penelope jumps on Jade giving her a hug that throws both of them into the wet sand. Only then Penelope realizes that they’re in a kind of deserted beach. She can see the Colditz Castle at the horizon, smoke coming out of the place. They’re free. 

"Of course I’m okay. I’m me!" Jade says pushing Penelope and removing the sand from the body.

"Where are the others?" Penelope says through coughs, getting up to clean herself up a little. She puts her weight over her injured leg and notices that the wound is healing well since she no longer feels pain.

"I’m here." Hope appears behind them with three backpacks, their backpacks, throwing one for each.

"How do you do these things?" Jade jumps and complains from the scare she’s got. Penelope, on the other hand, is thankful to see Hope and goes for a hug.

“Williams just left those. There's a vehicle waiting for us on the sidewalk. Come on." Hope completes.

“What about Saltzman and Chang? They’re already there?” Penelope puts the backpack on and leads the way hoping to find Josie there.

"We haven't seen them since we got here." Jade points, copying Penelope's action.

“Williams said that they’re safe and well. They went away to prepare for their next mission. Thanks to us, of course. But we won’t see them again, I guess. We’re done with the mission.” Hope takes the lead towards the sidewalk.

"Not even a thank you? Really? People these days..." Jade complains as she follows Hope and Penelope is left behind while the two of them keep talking.

 _We won’t see them again,_ Penelope repeats in her head. _She probably knew that we wouldn't have a chance to meet again._ She lets out a sad laugh, once again disappointed with how things played out, _but it’s probably better this way_ , she thinks. She stops and takes her backpack off. From the small pocket she retrieves Josie's wanted poster. Penelope touches her own lips remembering the kiss Josie left there earlier and looks at the photo as she sighs to herself.

 ** _WANTED_  
KNOWN AS  
QUEEN  
✦ DEAD OR ALIVE ✦  
** **ℛℳ 50.000  
CASH REWARD**

 _Wanted?,_ she thinks to herself, _you don’t know the half of it_.

Even though she left and despite everything that has happened, Penelope has a feeling that it wasn’t the last time she had set her eyes on Josette Saltzman. She releases the poster off her hand and watches as the wind takes it away immediately, the piece of paper fading away over the sea.

“Hey, wait for me!” Penelope puts the backpack again and runs to catch up with her friends while her own heart burns just as the castle behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> \- 
> 
> A reminder that this is an adaptation of another fanfic written by me, so if you see another name in the story let me know and I'll correct it. I'm not plagiarizing anyone, the story is mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope knows that she has feelings for Josie but she doesn't know the exact nature of these feelings yet. She’s definitely attracted to her, sure, but it’s not just physically, she feels like something bigger than her has been pushing her towards the other woman since they’ve met. Penelope likes Josie's attention and her presence when they’re together but she hates it when she disappears without explanation. Hates the emptiness that longs in her heart once she’s gone. They’ve spent a lot more time apart than together, but, so far, the time they've had together was worth the double than the time they’ve been apart. But what if she’s the only one who feels that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Athlete!Penelope, yeah, she's here.  
> Second: I have no idea how archery actually works, I just tried to put it in a simple way to fit the story, so I apologize for the mistakes.  
> Third: now we'll finally have more interactions, hope you like it!

**PART III - (1/3)**

**Mexico City, CDMX, MEX (1968)**

The third time they met was both Penelope's favorite and, at the same time, one of her most painful memories. It was when everything changed.

Unlike last time, Penelope didn’t look for Josie - although she definitely suggested a trip to Italy, where she knew the other woman would be three months after their last meeting in Germany, which could not be done due to her own service schedule. She also didn't ask Williams where Josie was or whether they would be able to see each other again due to work in the future.

The only thing she did was tell her longtime best friends, Jade and Hope, all about Josie. It happened months later on a drunken night when the girls were celebrating the end of the war and with that, the end of their services to the Alliance. They were sitting by a bar table at their favorite pub in London, The Holborn, and after singing and drinking to the Nazis’ defeat as they were talking about their favorite missions, Penelope, without a second thought, slipped Josie's name and the whole story in one breath. A few minutes later Jade and Hope were aware of everything, from the first time they met on that busy night in Illinois to their last contact at that chaotic afternoon in Leipzig.

Despite being scolded for not sharing all of this before - that’s from Hope, of course - and hearing countless jokes about how whipped she was - courtesy of Jade, obviously - the two of them were very supportive and understanding. Jade even suggested that they should look for Josie again, but Penelope felt in her heart that she shouldn't do that. She was sure that if they were to meet each other again, the reunion would happen naturally. And it did, more than twenty years later.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen,_ please welcome Penelope Park, representing _the US."_

Penelope enters the arena for her first match on a particularly hot afternoon after hearing her name echoing through the loudspeakers. She’s ready, confident and thirsty for some competition. Today is the day the general qualifying matches will take place to define the last ranked teams and who each one will face in the next phase. Penelope watched several matches until her own turn came, which is the last series of the day. Her name is also the last one to be called and her five other opponents are already at their own lanes when she comes in greeting them with a respectful bow before stopping at her post, waiting for the match to start. 

Penelope has always had a special passion for sports, for as long as she could remember. From football to basketball. From volleyball to ice skating. She has always loved watching every sport she could and one of her favorite hobbies in recent years had been to personally watch competitions around the world, until one day she decided to participate herself.

It all started as a summer joke between her and Hope, much to Jade’s dislike, since she was never good at any kind of sport. They were involved in a series of small competitions - a mini Olympics, if you might - during a lively summer some years ago. The hype of their own games was so big that they ended up in Finland, 1952, to watch their first Olympics together. After that, the three of them made a promise to watch every edition of the summer games live, which led them to the beginning of Penelope’s journey to become an Olympic athlete.

In Rome, 1960, Penelope developed a huge crush on one particular athlete, Davina Claire, a French archer who won the gold medal in the 70 meters Women's individual games that year. Penelope made a point of congratulating her personally, therefore she was invited to the celebration party at the Olympic village with the rest of Davina’s winning staff. And as expected, Penelope woke up the next morning on the other woman's bed after a private celebration the two of them had the night before. She doesn't quite remember how it all happened, - she had way too much to drink - but she vaguely remembers Davina putting the gold medal around her neck and pulling her closer, telling Penelope how beautiful she looked and how well it fitted her. She also still remembers how excited she was with that piece of gold around her neck.

One thing led to another and after that night they found themselves in a brief but intense relationship that lasted over a year. Davina taught Penelope everything about archery. In the beginning it was only for fun, just a way so the two of them could spend more time together. But during the war Penelope had received several praises about her impeccable aim, - not that she had ever told Davina about that - which turned out to be a real talent since she became a really great archer as well. She fell in love with the art of archery, but she never really managed to fall in love with Davina.

A voice in the back of her head kept telling Penelope that her heart already belonged to someone else but she ignored it as much as she could. Josie has been a continuous thought in Penelope's head for a long, long time, way more than she would like to admit. But she knew she couldn't live just waiting for someone to come or not come back to her life, so she didn’t. She kept living her life at it fullest. It wasn't as if Penelope had forgotten about the other woman - it was definitely impossible - but she also didn't let the idea of Josie dominate her life. Davina, on the other hand, although she really loved Penelope, she knew that those feelings were not as reciprocal as they should be. And better than prolonging a relationship that had no future, causing a great amount of distraction in their professional lives (Davina’s number one rule is no distractions!) they decided to put an end to it.

However, her relationship with Davina didn’t end badly. It was a mutual decision that did not create much headache, or even heartache, for that matter - at least not for Penelope. They followed different paths and Penelope invested in her archery career. She even went back to her hometown, in Mystic Falls, where she spent the last years training to get to where she’s today.

Jade and Hope have always been very supportive. They’ve traveled much more than Penelope in past years - Penelope accompanied them at least once a year, so they could spend more time together - but they were around most of the time. When Penelope didn't qualify for the Tokyo Olympics in 64 she was heartbroken. She almost gave up, but her friends wouldn't let her stop. She took a gap year to relax and travel in the company of her best friends and returned for training soon after. She came back feeling so much better that she was able to feel the improvement in her performance as soon as she got home. She felt ready and confident for the next one.

 _"In your marks..."_ The narrator's voice echoes through the loudspeakers once again, letting them now that the match is about to start.

In theory the game is really simple: each archer shoots three arrows per series; after each series the shooter waits for the next opponents to shoot their own series; at the end of 10 series, totaling 30 arrows each, there is a ten minutes break and after that each athlete shoots another 30 arrows divided into series just like in the first period of the game. In the end, as expected, the athletes with the most points qualified to the next phase, and this is what Penelope really likes: the knock-out stages. She finds it much more interesting. The 1x1 competitions, only one opponent to keep an eye on, only one person to beat. It’s all way more personal, just as she likes. 

The sound of a loud horn indicates that the game has just started. It’s her turn now and Penelope has tweety seconds to shoot each arrow once she removes it from the quiver - that way each series lasts a maximum of one minute. Penelope takes her arrow carefully, places it on the bow and raises it slowly, aiming at her target. The sling is firm on her arm and she gently pulls the bowstring further as she feels the cold material touch her own nose. Penelope closes her left eye and aims precisely at the 10 mark, taking one last deep breath before letting the arrow go. Once it flows straight to her target she can hear the crowd vibrating around the bleachers. 

Usually Penelope manages to block out all the noises around her when she’s playing. It’s a skill she learned from Davina, one of the first things she’s taught her. She blocks out all of the external things - all of the distractions, as Davina always says - and focuses all of her energy and attention on the arrow in her hands. Eventually she lets herself get carried away and pops the bubble she created just for a few seconds so she can hear her teammates, coaches and of course, the fans.

Hours after that first perfect arrow, Penelope leaves the arena a little upset but still forces a smile in response to the congratulations she received on her way back to the locker room accompanied by her teammates. She got the best ranking of the north american team, booking herself the 7th overall position, but even so she was not satisfied with her performance since she didn't get into the top five. There are three categories divided by distances: 30, 50 and 70M and Penelope is disputing the most difficult of them all, the last one, so she’s well aware of the big challenge she’s facing.

She reaches the locker room and once again is hit by a wave of congratulations and pats on her back. After a brief but necessary meeting that included a lot of advices and tips from their coaches on how to improve their performances - more for the rest of the group than for Penelope herself - Penelope is released of her athlete obligations for the rest of the day. Now she only has to meet with her team again on the next day for training, since the next phase of the competition will be only in two days. She gets out of her white uniform, takes a shower and says her goodbyes as she leaves the locker room behind.

Jade and Hope are waiting in the lobby. They agreed to watch a wrestling match later that day and Penelope was particularly excited for it this morning, but now she no longer feels the same enthusiasm. Deep in thoughts, Penelope lets her feet guide her out of the arena when she feels two strong arms around her neck.

"YOU WERE AMAZING!!!" She doesn’t have to look to know it’s Jade.

"She's right." Hope appears shortly after, hugging her animatedly. "Congratulations!" Penelope feels a little better in her best friends' sandwich hug. 

"Let go of me, I can't breathe." Penelope fights to break free once she is satisfied.

“Do you guys know my friend here? Robin Hood wishes he had her talent! She's a beast!!!” Jade yells at the people around them at the same time she points at Penelope. The smaller girl blushes deeply and glances desperately at Hope, who is looking very, very amused and clearly holding back a laugh.

"Hope, do something." Penelope pleads.

"Fine. Okay, Jade, stop embarrassing her!" Hope takes one of her hands to shut Jade’s mouth as she tries to restrain her with the other, successfully shutting her up.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." She bites Hope's hand so she can speak freely. “Did you see us at the bleachers? I screamed as loud as I could.” She’s still trying to break free but Hope is stronger.

“I didn't see anything because I was way too focused on getting the job done but I'm sure you were great. Now stop screaming.”

"Ungrateful!" Jade shoots but the smile on her face betrays her words. "We are so proud of you, Penny." Hope finally releases Jade and they stand side by side.

"Yes, we really are." Hope agrees and Penelope's eyes are suddenly filled with tears, hearing the sincerity in their voices. 

“Thank you, really.” Penelope says. “But I could have done better, I could have been in the top five. I should have, actually, if I’d just-." She never loses the habit of pushing herself too hard, but her friend doesn’t let her finish the sentence. 

"Oh, shut up." Hope puts a hand on her shoulder. “You got an excellent position. There are sixteen competitors, Penelope, and you’re facing the 10th in the next stage, that’s awesome. You’ll be great, like always."

“Yeah and you know what? We all know that you are much better in the knockout stages. You’ll be great.” It actually comforts Penelope’s heart a little bit. “Oh, and Davina got what? 14th? 15th? I thought she would do better, actually.” Jade points.

"And so the student becomes the master." Hope jokes. 

“Oh, no.” Penelope explains. “She always takes it easy at the beginning because she likes to face the strongest competitors right at the start. It's her strategy. This way she will be facing the second or third place, I guess.“ Penelope has a slight flashback of the Chinese athlete telling her about this on a date, when they were still together: _‘just enough to qualify and take out the best opponents first._ ' She could hear Davina’s voice saying the words in her head. Penelope, on the other hand, likes to give her best right from the start, that’s why the 7th position upset her. But Jade is right: she is much more confident in the 1x1 clashes. Giving it a second thought, she believes that’s not as bad as she thinks, so she gets excited again.

"Whatever." Jade interrupts her thoughts. "Let's go before we’re late for the match."

"You don't even like wrestling." Hope points as they reach the sidewalk, looking for a cab.

"I like the players, not the game" She responds with a wink earning a rough poke from Hope as Penelope tries to hide her laugh.

The rest of the day is incredible. After watching the wrestling match they go to a volleyball game. The advantages of having an all access credential at the Olympics is something that Penelope plans to take full advantage of. When the night comes they decide to head home after having dinner at a local restaurant. Hope loved the burritos; Jade regretted asking guacamole _(avocados should never be used like that!_ , she complained) and asked for mixiotes instead; Penelope opted for her familiar and simple tacos. After that, Penelope, by cab, left Jade and Hope at the hotel they’re staying at with the promise of meeting them again at the same place on the next day, after her training session. The cab headed back to the Olympic village which was built right next to the arena where the archery competitions are taking place.

The village is made up of several buildings of typical Mexican architecture built especially for this event. All of the housing is composed of a large bedroom with a bathroom and a closet bigger than Penelope would ever need for just a month's stay. Also, the rooms on the first floor have the privilege of having a private balcony, which luckily was Penelope's case. She’s staying at the second building, right at the entrance, which is very convenient for her. When the cab leaves her at the concierge, Penelope identifies herself at the entrance and walks in fast, but once she arrives at the empty room she makes a decision without thinking twice: she changes her clothes, picks up her equipment and returns to the now empty arena to train on her own.

The arena is almost completely empty but she can’t help but notice that some other people had the same idea as her. Not only archery but also some wrestling and artistic gymnastics athletes are training all around the place, taking advantage of the space since it's the closest one to the village. She chooses a lane - the same she competed on today -, sets her equipment, turns the timer on and gets ready in the first shot. One beep every twenty seconds, one arrow at a time.

She starts a series of five shots hitting four of them right in the middle of the target and cursing the one she missed. An hour went by and the other athletes left the place without her even noticing. Penelope just kept going, walking back and forth to the target to get the five arrows off, just to make room so she could shoot them again. She starts to feel her fingers tingling but she doesn't want to stop. In the last try she took, her tired fingers accidentally let an arrow escape before the right time and it ended up going in an extremely wrong direction, but fortunately with no danger to anyone.

"Fuck!” Penelope curses aloud as she lightly drops the bow on the floor and starts to massage one hand with the other in order to stop the tingling in her fingers.

"It's the first one you miss tonight." A voice says from behind her. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Penelope freezes right at the spot, completely motionless, not moving even the aching hand she was massaging just a second ago. She knows exactly who that unmistakable voice belongs to but she can’t believe her own ears. She had already heard that same voice in her own head so many times before that she’s afraid she could be just imagining it once again.

"You’re pretty good, already." The familiar voice keeps talking behind her. "I think you deserve some rest."

No, there is no way it’s all in her head. She is really there. _She is really_ _here._ Penelope turns around and sets her eyes on _her_.

“So you’re an athlete now, Penelope Park? An archer, nonetheless? You really are full of surprises.”

Josie is sitting in the lowest set of seats of the bleachers, just a few meters away from Penelope's lane. She has a light posture, legs crossed and her elbows propped up on the back seats, looking casual and carefree. She’s wearing a red sundress that looks like it was made especially for her and she also has a beautiful flower - a white one - in her hair which unlike the last time they had seen each other, is a little shorter. She looks stunning and Penelope suddenly feels underdressed in her white training uniform. Penelope tries to hide the surprised expression on her face but she knows it’s too late for that. She bites her lips as she looks for the right words but she can't think of anything good enough. It’s almost like she hadn’t imagined this reunion a thousand times before, but, if she’s being honest, none of the scenarios she created in her head were so random like this one. 

"Apparently I have a natural talent for shooting." She finally says and bends down to pick up the bow she had dropped on the floor.

"Should I be concerned?" Josie asks, raising an eyebrow. Penelope can see that she’s holding back a smile.

"Only if you say that you're a better shooter than me again." Penelope remembers the past event and can't help but smile smugly.

“Oh, no, I wouldn't dare. Especially now.” Josie nods towards the four arrows on the target, the last ones Penelope had hit before the pain got in the way.

"Don’t worry." Penelope takes a peek at the target behind her and looks back at Josie. "I'm sure you can disappear before I can even aim."

"Ouch." Josie shrinks and Penelope feels a little bad because of her harsh tone, but the words had left her mouth before she could even think. "Okay, I deserve this one."

“What are you doing here, Josie? I mean, If that's even your real name, I never got a chance to ask.” Penelope puts an impassive expression on her face and crosses her arms, still holding the bow.

"It Josette Saltzman, actually." She answers promptly. “But please, call me Josie.”

"Whatever." Penelope slowly walks towards the stands, arms still crossed like she wants to protect herself. "So, why are you here?"

"I came to see you." She says it as if it's obvious.

"You’re… what? How did you know that I would be here?” Penelope raises her eyebrows but doesn’t dare to walk faster. She feels like if she makes any sudden move Josie will disappear again.

“Do you mean in Mexico at all or just… here, now?”

"Both."

"Right." Penelope reaches the nearest part of the bleachers and looks carefully at Josie, who had already got up and is now leaning on the protection bar between the bleachers and the arena's courts to get a better view of the woman below. “Just imagine this: I was living my best life in Colombia a few weeks ago, right? Then… Wait, have you ever traveled through Latin America? It's amazing here, I’ve been here for almost eight now! In Argentina they have a-.” Josie starts to ramble but Penelope cuts her off. 

"Focus, Latina." She would love to hear Josie talk about everything Argentina has later, but right now she’s way too anxious for that.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. So, I was reading the newspaper one morning while I was in Colombia when I saw your name on the list of the USA delegation, between the athletes who would attend the Mexico Olympics. Can you imagine how surprised I was? At first I thought it was a coincidence, I mean, you have a pretty common name, right?” Josie laughs at her own words. “But then I saw your beautiful face on the team photo printed there, so I decided to come and say hi.”

"Hi? Did you really come all the way to Mexico to say hi?” Penelope can’t believe what she hears.

"And good luck, perhaps? The US is also my country, after all.” Josie offers a shy smile.

Penelope doesn’t believe this is actually happening right now. She’s happy to see Josie again even though she didn’t buy this whole ‘hi’ bullshit, but instead of insisting on it she decides to let it go for now.

"And how did you know that I would be here right now?"

"Oh... so, that’s the funny part." She answers, visibly embarrassed. “I watched you match today. You were amazing, by the way.”

"Thanks, but it was like ten hours ago.”

"Yeah. And I saw you leaving with your friends after that. I wanted to talk to you but... I kind of frooze. I just, yeah, I-“ She shutters, flushed. “I wanted to get you alone. To talk. Talk to you alone. So I went to the Olympic village and waited for you.” Josie avoids Penelope’s eyes and gets more flushed as she speaks.

"The whole day???" Penelope interrupts but Josie keeps talking, ignoring the tone of surprise in her voice.

“I have a friend who’s staying in one of the accommodations so I spent some time there. It’s one of the first buildings so it was very convenient, actually. We were talking on his balcony when you arrived and I saw you entering your room. I had just gathered the courag-, I mean, just decided to go knock on your door when I saw you leaving again, fully equipped.” She blurts out all of this in one breath as if she just wanted to get it over with. 

"You should have called for me. I would never have imagined..."

“You looked so focused, I didn't want to disturb you. But I think you're done now, aren't you?”

"Have you been watching?" Penelope suddenly feels shy.

“The whole thing. And once again I have to say that you’re really amazing, Penelope.”

“You... I mean, all day? You’re... This is...” Penelope tried to ignore but it was too much, she’s left speechless for a moment. She uncrosses her arms and relaxes the defensive posture she had put on before. Josie really had gone completely out of her way to make this happen and Penelope doesn't know if she’s more surprised by the country change or the stake out at her door.

"Creepy? Yes, I agree.” Josie jokes and starts to walk towards the stairway. Penelope stiffens at the idea that Josie could just go up the stairs, reach the doors and leave her again. “Please, don't think that I'm a crazy stalker or something like that. I just…did what I had to do.”

"And why is that?" She asks, raising her voice in an attempt to make Josie stop but she just keeps walking. When Josie finally reaches the stairs, Penelope’s so nervous that she involuntarily tightens the grip on the bow she’s still holding.

Penelope watches Josie turn to the right and starts to go down the stairs, towards the arena’s courts, just where she is. Penelope lets out a breath she didn't know she’s holding.

"I already said, I had to see you.” Josie says simply as she keeps walking towards Penelope. 

“I don't buy this. Is it another mission?” It just doesn’t make sense for Penelope. Why would she go so out of her way just to see Penelope if she’s the one who left her behind on their last two times they’d seen each other? Besides, both of their previous encounters had happened by coincidence - and because of Josie’s job, nonetheless - and now Josie just comes looking for her? 

"What? No, I don't work for the Alliance anymore. Or for anyone like that, for that matter, I'm done with this line of work. It ended for me probably at the same time it ended for you as well: at the end of the war.” Josie defends herself and reaches the bottom of the stairs, crossing the passage that separated them.

"Hum." That’s all Penelope manages to say as she looks suspiciously at Josie. It bothers Penelope that she’s wanted this to happen for so long and now that it did she doesn’t know how to react. She’s now facing the other woman but there’s still a certain distance between them. Josie's expression suddenly changes from her usual confident aura to a kind of hurt look.

"I can… I can leave if you want me to." 

"No!" Penelope’s taken aback and answers quickly. "It just... It doesn't make sense."

"I can explain." Josie takes a step closer standing just a few inches from the shorter woman. For the first time since God knows when Penelope’s senses are once again flooded by the overwhelming smell of vanilla and red roses, Josie’s signature scent. _God, how she’s missed it._ Penelope admits it only to herself. “Over a meal. I can take you out for lunch tomorrow, if you want.”

Penelope hesitates before answering but then declines steadily. "I have training tomorrow." She wouldn't let anyone get in the way to her goal. Not even the most stunning woman she has ever laid eyes on. “The whole afternoon. And it will probably end late."

"Can we have dinner, then?" She asks with an atypical shy smile on her face. This is a side of Josie that Penelope is not used to but she already likes it a lot. Feeling hesitation in Penelope’s momentary silence, Josie adds, rambling again: “Nothing too fancy, just so I can explain why I had to leave and maybe to catch up in each other's lives. But if you prefer, we can also wait until all of your games are over, I don't mind waiti-.” But she’s interrupted before she can finish.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice echoes loudly across the empty arena, coming from one of the entrances behind Josie, who turns around to see whom it belongs to. Penelope sees Davina standing alone, wearing her red uniform with the quiver in her belt, bow in hands and an impassive expression on her face. Like Penelope, she must have wanted to train alone before the group training sessions tomorrow - yeah, Penelope really learned from the best. Noticing how close she’s to Josie and seeing how it might give the wrong idea, Penelope takes a step back without the other woman noticing.

"No." Penelope answers quickly at the same time Josie asks "Why would there be?" They share a look. Josie is confused and Penelope is a little nervous. 

"Are you allowed to be here?" Davina questions as she walks towards the two of them, looking at Josie from top to bottom and then pointing at her own credential, which gives full access to the athletes. Penelope is also wearing hers and Josie does not have one on, of course. 

“Oh, that? I don’t need it." Josie responds naturally.

"And why not?" Davina ask impatiently. Penelope’s kind of interested to see what excuse she’s going to make but she doesn’t think Davina would appreciate it as much as her, so she decides to interfere before the conversation turns into a pointless discussion.

"Because she’s leaving." The three of them are close to each other now. 

"Oh." Josie is taken aback. A presumptuous smile takes over Davina's face and the disappointment is clear on Josie's eyes. "Yeah, okay, I’m leaving." She accepts her defeat and turns to say a proper goodbye to Penelope.

"So, I see you tomorrow? Does 7 p.m. work for you? I think training will be over by then." Penelope asks and Josie is taken by surprise. She really thought Penelope was just dismissing her and she couldn’t even blame her if she did.

"As I was trying to say before, I don't mind waiting for you." Josie assures. “I’ll meet you here, okay? Tomorrow at seven.” Josie gives Penelope a kiss on the cheek before turning to Davina with a smug smile on her face. “Nice to meet you too, by the way.” Then she turns around and leaves the arena by the same path Davina had come in. Penelope watches everything as if she’s out of her own body and doesn't say another word while they watch Josie disappear into the lowlights of the exit.

"So you’re dating during the competitions now?" Davina breaks the silence once Josie is out of sight.

"What? No! Why would you say that?” Penelope protests but she can still feel her cheek tingling.

"You had a silly smile on your face when she was leaving." Davina accuses.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"Sure."

"I mean it."

"I don't care, Penelope, I just thought I’d taught you better than that." Davina says as she walks straight to the last lane and prepares her equipment to shoot some arrows.

Although the breakup was mutual, Penelope knows that Davina had really fallen in love with her back then and she deeply regrets that she wasn’t able to reciprocate those feelings. Penelope is very grateful for everything Davina’s taught her and the two of them managed to maintain a cordial relationship over the last couple of years, almost a friendship, if she dares to say. Despite being rivals on the lanes, Davina always made it clear that she’s really proud of Penelope and both of them support each other's professional lives. Every time they met during championships or tournaments they’d go out for dinner so they could talk and catch up on each other's lives.

Until one particular time when everything changed. After Penelope didn’t qualify for Tokyo in 64, Davina made sure to personally comfort her. On that occasion, Davina told her that she couldn’t give up, even offered help with more training herself. But in the middle of all of that mess Penelope woke up once again by Davina's side on a hotel bed. After that, it became kind of a bad habit for them, always getting involved in ‘one-night stands’ every time they find themselves in the same city. They even made a deal that included two rules: the first is that this would be all they’d ever have, meaning no more feelings involved; and second is that they would never do it while competing with each other, so, in a situation like this, where they could be facing one another at any time, they’d call it all off - at least until the end of the games. 

Penelope takes a deep breath and follows Davina. “I haven't seen her in a long time. Years, actually. We're just going to catch up. I’m 100% focused on the games.”

“I meant it when I said I don't care. If you're not focused it's better for me, anyway. It will be easier to beat you.” She says as she shoots an arrow that hits the 8 points mark.

"With that aim?" Penelope mocks and Davina glances hard at her. "I’m just messing with you." Davina ignores, takes another arrow and hits an 8 again. "You need to relax." Penelope says and leans against one of the beams that divided the lanes.

"Are you done? With your training, I mean.” It's Davina's way of telling Penelope to get out of there.

"Ah, yes, I am." Penelope answers but doesn't move. She’s enjoying jealous Davina too much to get out of there, but suddenly she feels bad about the whole situation. Josie is probably the biggest reason why Penelope and Davina didn't work, but neither of the other two women know this. "Yeah, sure, I’ll leave you to it." Penelope goes back to the lane she was training on to get her things. Only then she realizes that her timer is still there, beeping every twenty seconds as she had set it to almost two hours ago. All the recent events of the night made her forget that it was still on and she hasn't even heard it’s sound since Josie interrupted her early, but now it’s there and it’s loud.

"Would you mind leaving it?” Davina asks. “I forgot mine.”

"No, of course." Penelope says and heads towards the exit taking one last look at Davina, who seems pretty focused but just hits another arrow at the 8 mark. "Good luck." She shouts and leaves towards her accommodation at the Olympic village.

When Penelope finally got to bed she couldn't manage to calm her mind enough to fall asleep fast, but she already knew she would have a lot of difficult nights since she qualified for the games. She barely slept the night before because the anxiety about the start of the competitions was too much, but now the reasons for her insomnia seems to have doubled. Maybe tripled. She doesn't know how she feels about it.

As she watched Josie leave earlier, Penelope wanted to stop her. Maybe shout and tell her that she would be waiting there, as they agreed, just to make sure Josie would show up, but she chose not to. It would sound too hopeless, even desperate. Now, thinking about the whole situation, she has the slight but inconvenient feeling that the former singer may not show up. She didn’t come back any of the other times she left, but she also never promised she would return as she did today, right? Today?

Yesterday, actually. It’s over two in the morning and Penelope doesn't see herself falling asleep anytime soon.

Penelope wants to take a cab and go straight to the hotel where Jade and Hope are staying to tell them everything that has happened in the past few hours. She knows they would like to hear all about it and she’s sure that one of them would know exactly what to say to calm her down. They would say at least something that would ease the mess that’s going on inside her head now, they always do.

Once again, she feels like the idea that Josie went through all of this trouble just to see her doesn’t sit right. Does Penelope really think she is not worth it? She can’t tell. And honestly, Penelope knows that she has feelings for Josie but she doesn't know the exact nature of these feelings yet. She’s definitely attracted to her, sure, but it’s not just physically, she feels like something bigger than her has been pushing her towards the other woman since they’ve met. Penelope likes Josie's attention and her presence when they’re together but she hates it when she disappears without explanation. Hates the emptiness that longs in her heart once she’s gone. They’ve spent a lot more time apart than together, but, so far, the time they've had together was worth the double than the time they’ve been apart. But what if she’s the only one who feels that way?

She honestly can't decide if she would rather have Josie in her life from time to time or if it would be better not to have her at all. The emptiness that remains when she leaves is too much to handle, but the feeling she gets when she’s around is too addictive to give it up.

 _Maybe Josie won't show up today,_ she wonders again. Maybe she will put an end to all of Penelope's worries once and for all. Or maybe she’ll come with a good explanation for everything she’s done. _‘I don’t do immortals.’_ Josie’s voice echoes in her head. What the fuck does that mean, anyway? And hell, another thing to think about: does Penelope really want anything to do with her if doesn't even know what her feelings really are? What if she's thinking too much about something that doesn't even exist?

The worst thing is that she knows that she shouldn't be occupying her thoughts with that. Penelope has a championship to think about: the goddamn Olympics, for fuck's sake. The timing certainly couldn't be worse. However, in the end, she knows that she can’t blame anyone but herself. Josie came to talk to her, that's all, she even offered to wait for the games to end so they could talk properly, Penelope is the one who ignored it. Penelope is the one who’s making countless assumptions and creating suppositions in her own head. She should focus on her goal, she only has one chance to make that dream come true.

Penelope doesn't know exactly when she fell asleep, but when she wakes up almost at 11 a.m. the next day she thanks the previous day's exhaustion for forcing her to rest. After taking a shower, putting on a fresh uniform and having a light meal, she heads back for the arena for her training session. Since there are no competitions today it looks almost empty compared to the same time the day before. At 1 p.m. sharp Penelope is in her lane shooting arrows with the rest of the north american team. There’s a lot of other teams training there and Penelope spotted Davina in the same lane she was the night before, with the bow in her hands as if she had never left. It’s a little intimidating.

The training lasted all afternoon but Penelope didn’t even feel the time go by. People were coming in and out of the arena constantly, the volume of the conversations around them increased and decreased all the time but the timer beeping was the only sound she could focus on. When her coach announces the end of training and sends all athletes to the locker room Penelope is surprised at how fast time has passed. She puts her equipment away and hurries to get ready for her date... appointment, or whatever it is, with Josie. On her way towards the exit, she spots the other woman in the bleachers at the same place she was the night before. She really came back. 

Even from a distance, Penelope can see that Josie’s wearing a white long-sleeved blouse that left her shoulders exposed and she has another flower - a red one this time - in her hair. Penelope can’t help but think that the eight years she spent around really did her good. Compared to the rest of the people she came to know since she arrived, the former singer seems almost as if she belongs here.

Josie waves at her and she waves back. Penelope notices that she has a smile on her face and is unable to take her eyes off Josie for a few seconds. _‘You had a silly smile on your face,’_ she remembers Davina's words and changes her expression immediately, looking around to see if anyone saw her. After making sure that no one is around - especially Davina - she heads towards the stands.

"You’re here early."

"I was just in time, actually." Josie gets up and leans over the protection bars to get a better view of Penelope who is just below.

"Is it 7 already?"

"7:30."

"Really? Sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't see you there.”

"I don’t mind, I like to watch you training." Penelope feels her cheeks heating up but she just stares at Josie once again, unable to take her eyes off her and wondering if Josie has really managed to get prettier since the last time they saw each other or if she’s just imagining it. If Josie notices or is bothered by it she doesn't say, but anyone watching them could tell that Josie is looking at Penelope the same way. A loud cry of frustration broke the silence and distracted them from the bubble that had been created. Some teams are still training in the background and someone is probably not happy with the result they’ve got. When Penelope looks back up Josie is already on her way to the stairs to meet her.

"Watching you is definitely better than watching whatever that is.” Josie nods towards the other athletes behind her. "Shall we?"

“Oh, I have to go back to my room to change. You don't want to walk around with me in that outfit, do you?” She points at her own clothes. 

"Why not? I think that uniform looks great on you.” Penelope blushes and looks away.

"I need a shower and fresh clothes. It won't be long, I promise." 

“If you insist. I'll wait for you here, okay?”

“Yeah, right. Be right back.” She says as she heads towards the exit. Penelope leaves as fast as she can and on her way to her room she finally remembers that she had agreed to meet Jade and Hope at the hotel that they’re staying at so they could explore the city together. She curses herself for not remembering it sooner and for a second she considers canceling her plans with Josie so she doesn't stand them up, but she’s sure that as long as she explains the whole situation on the next day, they won't mind.

Josie, on the other hand, watches Penelope leave through the same exit she had left the night before and decides to wait for her at the hall, since she was feeling uncomfortable under the looks of people who apparently know she shouldn't be there. Both times she’s been here she’s charmed her way in, after all, who needs credentials when they have a face like hers? As she waits, Josie leans against the wall. The place is a little darker and slightly colder than the rest of the venue and she shivers as a wave cold goes through her body. She takes a deep breath and takes time to think about all the events that had gotten her here.

Josie is proud to say that she’s never lied to Penelope. Penelope was never just a mission, as she once supposed due to the circumstances of their first meeting. It was all a big mess, but it’s also the best mess Josie has ever had in life so far, and she still doesn't know how to explain what Penelope has that affects her like that. She literally put her job at risk the first time she met her and hasn't been able to take her out of her mind ever since. Despite finding out that Penelope’s also an immortal at that night in Chicago, Josie honestly thought she would never see her again. It’s a huge world, after all, the probabilities were minimal. But deep down, maybe not as deep as she likes to think, she wished they could met again, at least once. Josie just wanted to see her again, they didn't even need to talk. She felt so foolish about it that she scolded herself every time these thoughts found its way to the surface. Whenever she would find herself thinking about it she asked herself why she wanted to meet Penelope again so bad? Why’d she seek her presence if she wouldn-, if she couldn't get involved with the other woman? She doesn’t do immortals, she keeps her distance, that’s the rule. Alyssa would be so disappointed if she knew what’s been going on inside her head. She’s seen it going wrong too many times to let it happen to herself. To let happen to Penelope. 

But when they finally met again, after the shock of Penelope emerging out of nowhere to save her life - or at least her freedom -, releasing Josie and Alyssa out of Colditz, Josie was very grateful to have her wish fulfilled. Not the whole escaping from jail part, of course, that was very small compared to the joy that was getting to see Penelope again. This time, however, unlike their first encounter, Josie couldn't put her mission at risk to spend more time with Penelope. Her role was too big for her to just walk away: she was going to help put an end to the war. Penelope would’ve done the same, she knew it. _First end the war and then get the girl,_ she thought. _Get the girl?_ This involuntary thought left her destabilized, what part of no immortals was she forgetting, for fuck’s sake? Despite this, Josie left her with the certainty that fate would put Penelope in her path again, just like the first two times.

But she didn't want to wait for fate, tho, so she tried to take the matter into her own hands. Josie looked for Penelope for a long time during the months that followed the end of war. Again, it bothered Josie that she couldn't explain what was it about Penelope that attracted her so deeply but a voice inside her head kept telling her to find out. When the war came to an end Josie also decided to leave her current job and all the stress that came with it. She had been happy during her almost thirty years of service but Josie felt exhausted and ready for the next phase of her life. But before leaving she asked to see Williams - her former handler - and asked if he had any information about Penelope’s whereabouts. She asked about all the three Colditz women, of course, because Williams didn't need to know who she was hanging on to, but he wasn't very helpful.

"I couldn't tell even if I wanted to, they don’t work for us anymore.” He took a long sip of his drink. “As far as I know they’re always together and they never stay at the same place for too long." He said suspiciously, suspecting Josie's intentions. She used the pretext of wanting to thank them personally for Colditz. “They used to travel a lot before they joined us, maybe they’ve gone back to their old habits. Wanderers...” He completed with judgment in his voice.

At that time, the two of them were in a busy pub in London, The Holborn, where several soldiers celebrated the end of the war day after day. On a panel at the back of the bar, Josie noted, there was a big board with several pictures taken at that same bar, the words ‘only our best’ were at the top of the frame. The photos were obviously composed of soldiers who used to frequent the place. Most of them looked very old, shabby, smashed and half ripped - probably from the First Great War - but there were some newer ones, newly placed photographs between them. Watching them closely, one photo placed in the right corner caught Josie’s attention. It was much newer than the others and it stood out immediately: three familiar faces smiled at her. She was unable to contain her own smile when she set her eyes on the scene in which the photograph had been taken: a playful Jade clearly poking an annoyed Hope. Behind them is a very smiley Penelope, hugging the two of them tightly like the fight in front of her wasn't even happening. Josie thought it was too much of a coincidence to leave the photo there, so she pocketed it and left the bar with renewed hope.

Not a long time later, Josie decided to travel the world along with her old friend, Alyssa Chang, who also didn't see a point in staying at their last job after losing the person she loved the most in the line of duty. The both of them were open and ready to a new chapter of their lives. They had friends to visit and places they’ve always wanted to go. It wasn't like Josie was following Penelope, she didn't even know where the other woman might be, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like the idea that maybe she would meet Penelope by coincidence at a hotel in Venice or during a winter camp in Canada. Either way, she was doing it for herself, not for anyone else. If she took the photo of the girls with her and asked if they had been wherever she was recently, it was just to cleanse her conscience. At least that's what she told herself. 

She never got any luck with that photograph, tho. Now, it’s already as old and smashed as most of the photos that were once at the board she had taken it from, but she made a point of keeping it for all of these years, never managing to bring herself to get rid of it.

Then, when Josie saw Penelope's name on the USA delegation list while she was reading the newspaper on a beautiful Colombian Sunday morning just over a month ago, she literally spit her tea. That was it, it was her new chance to meet her again, she was going to go after Penelope this time. The prospect of Athlete Penelope was something that haunted Josie's dreams for the days in row. Such days, in her opinion, couldn’t have passed more slowly. It was as if she had lived fifty years in just one month, but when Josie saw Penelope for the first time after all of these years during the initial phase of the competition the whole wait was more than worth it.

Josie was sitting in one of the most distant parts of the bleachers to avoid the risk of being seen by the athlete. Penelope gracefully entered the platform towards her lane and wielded the bow with such confidence that Josie was sure that missing wasn't an option. She was completely infatuated by this Penelope, even Alyssa teased her about it. She had no doubt that she had done the right thing by coming here, even if she wasn't sure what her intentions were yet. Even though she also wasn't sure if Penelope would be open to talk to her again. After all, she did indeed leave her for two times without any explanation, but she had no intention of doing it again.

Now, standing in the dark hallway, waiting for Penelope to return, she’s grateful for the way things have taken place she arrived here. She still doesn’t know exactly what she’ll tell Penelope but she’s really excited to finally be able to spend more time with her. No mission, no war, no pressure. Just the two of them. Even so, she can't help feeling a little nervous. She hears footsteps in the distance but doesn't bother to look since they’re coming from the opposite direction Penelope has gone.

"You shouldn’t be here." A voice she is sure she has heard before breaks the once comfortable silence in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite so far, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But have you ever fallen in love with someone?" Penelope finally looks up at Josie.  
> "Have you?" A deafening silence takes over for a few seconds after Penelope's question. None of them breaks the gaze.  
> "Yes." She says as she looks into Penelope’s eyes as if the smaller girl had hung the moon in the sky herself. “I think I have.”

**PART III - (2/3)**

**Mexico City, CDMX, MEX (1968)**

"I'm just waiting for Penelope." Josie doesn't think she owes her an explanation but she says it anyway.

"And why is that?"

"Why…? Do we have a problem here?” The stranger's inquisitive tone bothered her.

"I don't know, you tell me, why do you keep bothering Penelope?"

“What the fuck? Okay, who are you?” Josie pulls away from the wall and stands to face the other woman.

"I'm her friend and what about you?" She answers, raising her voice and straightening her body so she can look taller than she actually is.

"I’m..." Josie stops abruptly because she doesn't know what to answer. Is she a friend? Is she more than that? Or not even that? And how is this any of this woman business? "I believe it doesn't concern you."

"It does, actually, more than you think." Penelope's friend steps forward and Josie can see in her face that she’s angry. “Penelope worked very hard to be here. Unlike many people think, this sport requires more concentration than the aim itself. If I were you, I would leave her alone because if I find out that you have been distracting her I-.”

"I believe that the only person who has been diverting attention here is you since you’re not minding your own business." Josie interrupts her by taking a step forward so that the two of them are now only inches apart. “I don't know who you are, Penelope’s friend, but I can see that you are not a big fan of mine, and that's okay because the feeling is mutual now. But if you really are a friend of Penelope, as you say, you better start to get used to my face because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.” Josie doesn't know where it all came from but she doesn’t like the way this person talks about Penelope as if she owns her. It arouses a kind of feeling that she’s not used to and doesn't like it at all. There’s an almost palpable tension in the air and neither of them speak for a few seconds until a distant voice coming from the arena’s court calls out. 

“Come on, Davina, it's your turn again. What’s taking so long?”

"Coming!" Davina responds immediately without taking her eyes off her. She looks sternly at Josie one last time before turning around and leaving to the same direction which she had come from. 

Josie silently watches her disappear back into the arena and leans back again against the wall. She wonders who this Davina girl thinks she is to demand that she leaves Penelope like that. What kind of friend would have the right to command something like that from someone she doesn’t even know? A thought occurs to Josie but it bothers her so much that she refuses to accept it.

Penelope comes back a couple of minutes later wearing light denim shorts and a white semi-social shirt tied at the ends, instead of fully buttoned. She still has her hair up in a ponytail and the way it leaves her neck exposed makes Josie's mouth go dry. She even forgets how mad she was just a few minutes ago as she takes her time looking at the woman in front of her. 

"You look great." She says looking back into the other woman's eyes.

"Right? I said it’s better than the uniform.” She smiles smugly.

"I didn't say it’s better, but..." Josie teases. 

"It's too hot." Penelope argues against the uniform that she actually likes a lot, but not when it’s this hot and definitely not for an occasion like this.

"Yeah, it definitely is." Josie says as her gaze falls on Penelope's legs, clearly not referring to weather at all.

"Where are we going?" Penelope starts to walk towards the lobby so Josie doesn't see the way her cheeks heat up at the comment.

"Oh..." It's Josie's turn to blush. She hadn't thought about that part. All that has been on her mind is the fact that she’s actually going out with Penelope, she didn't give a second's thought to the details like where they’d go or how, but she tries to disguise it without much success. "It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Penelope stops walking in the middle of the lobby with a doubtful look and Josie almost bumps into her.

"Don't you like surprises?" She tries to keep a straight face.

"I kind of do, but..." Penelope takes a challenging step closer, feeling confidence all of a sudden. "I bet you have no idea where to go."

Josie discovers that it’s way more difficult to think - or even breathe - with this confident Penelope so close, so she can’t lie. "I’m sorry." She breaks and clears her throat to steady her voice, laughing at herself for how weak her voice sounded. “I literally arrived two days ago, I didn't get a chance to know the city yet. I honestly feel kind of stupid now, I haven't really thought about the logistics of our date. All I could think about was the company, actually.”

"So it’s a date?" Penelope tests.

"Or whatever it is." Josie corrects and Penelope bites her lips to suppress a smile when she sees Josie's cheeks flushing harder. Penelope turns around and walks towards the exit door, leaving a very confused Josie behind.

"I know a place." Penelope explains as she crosses the gate and gets to the sidewalk. When Josie catches up with her, she’s already signaling for a cab to stop.

"You’re a lifesaver."

"But you already knew that." Penelope winks at Josie as she opens the cab’s door for her.

It's a short trip to the restaurant. Penelope said the name of the place to the old man with thick white mustaches who was driving the vehicle and he easily recognized the place. The driver was friendly but also what you could call a talker: he started to talk to the girls in scratchy English until Josie explained that she could speak Spanish. Given the cue, he didn’t stop speaking for a minute, bragging about all the wonders of the city (his loved hometown, as he said himself) that he was so proud to be hosting the games this year. Penelope tried to keep up with the conversation in Spanish but she’s definitely not fluent like Josie. Eventually, she would look at her with despair, seeking for help, and Josie would easily translate her doubts. Once they got there - the same restaurant that Penelope had visited with Jade and Hope the night before - they chose a table on one of the balconies, with a beautiful view to the rest of the city. Penelope ordered her usual - a large portion of tacos - but Josie asked for a variety of different things: nachos, burritos, chilli, garapiñados and other desserts Penelope had never heard of. 

"This is my first chance to taste actual Mexican food, I won’t waste it." She defends herself when she sees the look of disbelief on Penelope's face.

"Are you telling me you've been in Latin America for eight years and haven't tried the real Mexican food?" Penelope raises an eyebrow, remembering what Josie had said last night.

"One year in each country, I hadn’t been here before, not yet." She explains. 

"Where have you been so far?" Penelope asks interestedly, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands, looking absolutely adorable in the process.

"So far? Well, Argentina, of course, Uruguay, Brazil, Paraguay, Bolivia, Chile, Peru and, currently, Colombia. I'm making my way up.”

“Cool, I've been to some of them too, but it's been quite a time and never for so long, like you. I’d like to visit them again anytime.” Penelope wonders for a second.

"You’re welcome to join me in Colombia when you finish it up here. I’m there for… well, at least another 3 months." Josie winces as she counts the time. "Wow, how time flies."

"Depends on the point of view." Penelope mutters under her breath, remembering all the years that have passed since they last saw each other.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Anyways, why are you here? You said you were going to explain.” She cut straight to the point.

"Well, I told you that you would see me again soon." Josie says as if it’s obvious, referring to their parting in Colditz.

"When you said soon I thought it would be, I don't know, an hour, maybe two? Not in twenty four years." Penelope answers bitterly. She straightens up and plays nervously with her own hands over the table.

"Awn, so you’ve been counting?" Josie says, mimicking Penelope's previous position and flicking her eyelashes in interest.

"What? No, I just-.” Penelope stutters embarrassed but Josie interrupts her.

"I have." Josie resumes her serious tone and takes Penelope's nervous hands between hers. "I'm sorry it took so long."

A silence settles between them as Penelope watches Josie's hands on hers and Josie analyzes Penelope's face closely, looking for any sign that would help her know what she’s feeling.

"You are... a very, very difficult person to understand." Penelope looks up into Josie's eyes and tries to verbalize what she’s thinking.

"I know." Josie simply smiles while she keeps caressing Penelope’s hands. "But you’re also very hard to read."

"I’m really not." She answers, looking down.

"Yes, you are." Penelope pulls her hands back to herself and rests them on her own lap, out of Josie's reach. For some reason, hearing this made her mad.

"Are you serious?" She says staring at her. “You’re the one who keeps showing up in my life and vanishing out of nowhere. Twice. Two times is a pattern, Josie. Without any warning, you just come in and go out as you please and I’m the one who’s hard to read?” She lets it all out at once, finally managing to externalize what’s been torturing her for so long.

"I know." Josie answers simply as if she was waiting for this. 

"That’s all you have to say?" Penelope’s angry and disappointed. 

“No, of course no, but it’s not that simple.” She avoids Penelope’s eyes. 

"I didn’t say it’s simple, Josie, I know it’s not. But you said you would explain."

"And I will, I just…." Josie pauses for a moment to choose her words carefully but the waiter arrives just in time with their food. "Let's just eat first."

Penelope takes a deep breath, feeling uncomfortable with the situation as she watches the waiter put their food on the table and repeats Josie's ‘gracias’ when he finishes.

Josie wants to explain everything but she doesn’t know how to start. When they met for the second time she already had the feeling that Penelope didn’t know the whole story about themselves but now she’s sure. She’s met others like her, who didn’t know, but she never had to be the one to tell them. Josie doesn't want to be the person to tell her the truth but she can't just watch Penelope think that everything she did was out of malice. For lack of consideration or worse, for not caring about her.

They start to eat in silence, both avoiding each other's eyes since the atmosphere is more tense than it has ever been when they’re together. The pressure is so strong that Josie feels like she can't breathe, so she finally decides to address the elephant in the room.

“I looked for you.” _Baby steps._ That's how she decides to tell the whole story. _You don't have to tell everything at once. Penelope has a lot on her plate right now, it's not selfish to wait a little longer. You have to think about her._ She says to herself. 

"What do you mean?" Penelope, who wasn’t expecting not only that statement, but nothing at all, puts her taco back on the plate and drinks some water before answering. "After Colditz?"

"Yeah. After the war, actually.” Josie is not looking at her, she stares at an untouched nacho as if it is the most interesting thing in the world. “I met Williams and asked about where you could be and he wasn’t very helpful. But...” She takes a photo out of her pocket and puts it on the table. "I found this." She hopes this would be proof enough for Penelope to believe that she’s tried.

"What..." Penelope holds the photo and examines it carefully. She sees herself with her two best friends printed there and remembers the exact night that it was taken. It was the night that she told her friends about Josie. "The Holborn? How did you...?"

"Williams took me there for our last conversation. I saw it on the board and couldn't resist, I thought it was too much of a coincidence not to get it."

“He’s the one who introduced that bar to us, too. His office was on the same street.”

"I don’t believe he meant for me to find this photo but still..." 

"I think he didn't even know it was there, I put it on the board myself."

“I asked him about you. All of you, actually. I said I wanted to personally thank you guys for Colditz but he didn't know where you were anymore, he said that you had already left the Alliance. But he did tell me that you were travelers. Nomades or wanderers? Something like that. I guess he didn’t approve." She grimaces remembering Williams’ comment. "Whatever, who cares about him?” Josie expects a reaction from Penelope but she doesn’t say a word. “Anyways… I may or may not have shown this photo in every place I’ve been ever since... just… just in case…” Josie finally looks up looking for Penelope's eyes, but she keeps her gaze fixed on the photograph in her hands.

"Oh." Penelope’s speechless again. 

“I never got any luck with the photograph but I was very surprised when I saw your name in that newspaper, like I said. It felt like… destiny, you know? I knew I had to come here.” Penelope looks into Josie's eyes for the first time in a while. “I'm sorry for leaving. The first time, I mean, I didn't lie to you before. I’ve never lied to you, actually. The story I told you in Leipzig, about the first time we met, is the truth. That’s what really happened, but when we split up in Colditz… well, I knew we wouldn't be seeing each other right after but I really hoped it would be sooner. We would be going to different paths but I had a plan. I would contact you after the Italy mission which, for the record, took much longer than I expected. But it was good, I mean, the war would end just months later, but I didn't know that at the time. So when it did end I looked for you, I just wasn’t counting on Williams' misinformation about your whereabouts. I thought I would have a chance to explain everything sooner, it wasn't supposed to be like that.” She gives Penelope some time to absorb all the information before continuing. The expression on her face is impossible to read. “When I say that you’re a difficult person to read, Penelope, it’s because I can’t explain what it is about you that pulls me towards you like that. Since the first time I saw you I haven't gone a single day without thinking about you least once. Where could you be, what would you be doing, if we would see each other again...” Josie is finding it difficult to breathe under Penelope's gaze, so she breaks eye contact in order to finish her reasoning. “So that's why I'm here. Hopefully to find out.”

Penelope feels like a weight has been taken off of her shoulders. She’s grateful that Josie was able to put into words what she feels herself, especially after spending so much time thinking that these feelings weren't reciprocal. But at the same time she feels relieved, she also doesn't know what to say. Where do they go from here? Honestly, all she wants to do is to kiss Josie senseless but she knows that she can’t just do it right now. The whole ‘don’t do immortals’ thing is still hanging over Penelope's head and she knows that there is more history behind it. What if she lets herself get carried away just for Josie to leave her again? She doesn't know the baggage Josie holds but she certainly has to find out before it moves any further. 

Josie, on the other hand, feels like all the air has been blown out of her lungs. Penelope has every right to claim that she’s lying and move on with her life but Josie sincerely hopes that she doesn't. If she doesn't react well to that, how can Josie tell her the rest of the story? She won't be able to do that and it’ll turture her not to. She’s seen how Penelope acts around her, so she knows that the other woman has certain feelings for her but she can’t tell which ones. Josie doesn’t know how to distinguish her own feelings, how could she tell someone else’s? She just hopes that Penelope will at least tell her what they are instead of having Josie guessing, but the silence from the woman who can’t take her eyes off her is not helping.

"Please say something." It comes out as a whisper and Penelope is finally brought back to reality.

"I really don't know what to say." Penelope answers sincerely and Josie's heart sinks. But Penelope completes quickly, feeling that she’s been silent for too long. “But I also feel something like that and I really want to find out why. Or what it is, for that matter. Let's just take things slow and talk this through, can we do this?" Josie finally breathes again.

“Yeah, of course. I know it's a lot to process, it's the same me, I promise.” Penelope takes the initiative this time and holds Josie's hands between hers. Both are well aware that they have more feelings than the ability to understand it at the moment.

"Can I help you with anything else?" The waiter approaches the table, breaking their bubble. For a few minutes they had forgotten that there is a world around them.

"Er... Champagne?" Josie tries, asking Penelope with a look.

"I can't, I'll compete tomorrow."

"Ah, right, so no, thanks." Josie dismisses the waiter and finally turns her attention to her food. "Okay, now I can enjoy this." She says taking a nacho to her mouth. "Want some?"

The rest of the dinner goes on pleasantly until the end. They reach an unspoken agreement that the other serious things will be discussed on another occasion and the rest of the time is filled with light conversations. For most of the time, Josie tells Penelope about her wandering in Latin America, - Penelope finally finds out what it is about Argentina that has got Josie so captivated - occasionally interrupted by a moan of appreciation for the food she’s having. Penelope doesn't want to leave but as she sees the hours flying by she surrenders and tells Josie that she’s to go, since she has a match on the next day.

"I will be at the bleachers." Josie says as they reach the sidewalk. "You’ll be great."

"Don't press me." Penelope signals for a cab and pouts when it stops in front of her. She wished it hadn’t stopped so they could have more time together.

"I’m not pressuring you, I’m saying what I already know.”

"So now you see the future, too?" Josie’s smiling as she opens the door for Penelope.

"I’m a woman of many talents." Penelope wishes she could kiss that smug smile out of Josie's face but she just shakes her head as she gets in the cab and Josie closes the door. "So... tomorrow, after your match… could we do it again?” She asks sheepishly as she leans down on the open window.

“Oh, I’d really like to, but tomorrow I have to see the girls. Jade and Hope, I mean. I kind of should have met them today. Hopefully, if they don't kill me when I tell them why I stood them up, we can do something the day after tomorrow, just like today, after my training.”

“Gosh, I didn't know. I'm sorry, we could have rescheduled.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“Let them know that I didn’t know you guys had plans, okay? I don't want to be on their bad side so soon.” Josie says quickly, getting a good laugh out of Penelope.

"Don't worry, I’ll gladly take all the blame." 

"So, the day after tomorrow, same time and place?" Josie stands up straight looking down at Penelope.

"Yeah." She nods but remembers something that makes her change her mind. “We can meet at my dorm, at 7:30, it's better. It’s the apartament 101, Block B, oh, you already know that.” Penelope laughs again e Josie blushes.

"Okay, so it's a date." Josie lightly taps twice at the hood of the cab to let the driver know they’re done and the cabby starts to drive away. 

"It's a date." Penelope repeats to herself and the last thing she sees before turning around is Josie waving at her from a distance.

When Penelope finally gets to the comfort of her room she feels a lot lighter than when she left earlier that evening. She knows that she’s smiling like an idiot but right now it’s not something she can contain. Just like the night before, it’s the tiredness of the busy day that makes her rest but this time, at least, it wasn't the bad thoughts that occupied her mind until she fell asleep. She had the best night of sleep since she arrived in Mexico - which she didn't think would be possible considering the stress of competition and the fact that she has a match on the next day - but she’s woken up by several loud knocks on her door very early in the morning.

Penelope gets up stumbling, puts her robe on and opens the door ready to curse whoever it is, but the ravenous daylight that came blinding at her face cut her line of thought, even more than the noises of the two figures who entered her room screaming and pushing her out of their way.

"Where were you?"

"We waited for like two hours."

"Then we went to the arena because we thought you were training but you were NOT there."

"Why would you do that?"

"Where the hell did you go?"

A very angry Jade and a rather mad Hope are now pacing through the room, yelling too many questions for Penelope's sleepy brain to assimilate.

"Good morning to you too." She says, stretching and lying back on the bed. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to cut the crap and tell us what's going on." Jade lies down on the other side of the double bed and Penelope covers her own face with one of the pillows.

"It's early, we have time." Hope warns, sitting on the nearest chair.

"C’mon." Jade starts to poke Penelope's arm incessantly. “Davina told us she saw you going out with a pretty woman, tell us who she is."

"She said what???" Penelope sits up abruptly.

"Okay, she didn't say pretty but she looked upset so I suppose she must be." Jade clarifies.

“No, not that. Did Davina really see us leaving? Me and her? Together?” Jade nods. After denying the whole date thing to Davina, she still saw her with Josie again and probably noticed the whole tension between them. She lies back sighing in frustration. "Ugh, I'm going to get so much crap for that."

"Uh, drama." Hope pushes Penelope to the middle of the bed and lies down with the other two. "I thought you guys were done."

"We are done.” She emphasizes the ‘are’. “But sometimes she thinks she has the right to an opinion on everything I do.” Penelope complains without thinking and regrets right away. Deep down she knows that Davina only wants what’s best for her.

"Because you guys are still fucking, right? I said it was a bad idea.” Jade teases and Penelope is about to fight back when Hope interrupts.

“Let’s put this topic on hold. Quit the whole stalling thing and tell us what’s going on already! It has to be good for you to stand us up like that, okay? We were very concerned.”

"Yeah.” Jade confirms. “We just didn't go out on the streets screaming your name because we found Davina first. It wasn't cool, Penelope.”

"I'm so sorry. I left a note at the door in case you guys came looking for me here, but apparently you didn't have to.” She had actually left a note taped outside the door, saying that she had some things to do but without further information. When she came back last night the note was still at the same place, tho.

"Who is the mysterious woman, Robin Hood, c’mon?"

"It's not that mysterious..." Under the anxious gaze of her best friends Penelope finally gives up. "It's Josie."

"WHAT?"

"JOSIE?"

“WHY?”

"YOU’RE JOKING?"

"BUT HOW?"

"Shut up and let me explain!!!" She raises her voice so she can stand out over the girls' questions. Penelope tries to explain everything while she gets ready for competition, doing her best not to leave any details out and promising to answer all the remaining questions after the match, since they agreed to explore the city together again - and this time Penelope would actually show up.

When Penelope reaches the arena again the atmosphere feels different. This time she knows Josie will be watching, she promised that she would. Unlike the previous day where there were no competitions happening, today the stands are packed and the noises are pretty loud. Penelope avoids to look at a specific part of the bleachers that she suspects Josie would be in - the same place she had been the last two times. A familiar voice coming from loudspeakers echoes over the place announcing her name and Penelope heads for her designated lane where she’ll face an athlete from Croatia in the round of 16. She’s nervous but much more confident than the last time. The knockout stages really are her natural habitat and she demonstrates it by beating the Croatian athlete by 19 points without breaking a sweat and passing through the next phase with glory.

When she leaves the lane towards the locker room she finally catches sight of Josie, smiling and waving with a USA flag tied around her neck, at her usual place in the bleachers. Penelope smiles back as she walks to the locker room but the smile slightly falls off her face when she recognizes the woman by Josie’s side. She knows her as Bishop, or Alyssa Chang, actually: Josie's friend whom they’d helped rescue in Germany. She doesn't like her very much, if she's being honest, but she waves one last time before disappearing into the tunnel.

After leaving the locker room and finishing watching the rest of the matches, Penelope turns back towards the stands in order to finally talk to Josie but she’s no longer there. They're already gone, both of them. With an awkward discomfort in the pit of her stomach she goes looking for Jade and Hope so they can spend the rest of the day together as they planned. As Penelope already knew it would happen, she’s bombarded with dozens of questions about Josie since she didn't have time to answer them in the morning, but she doesn't care. She wants to talk about her and she’s looking forward to the next day when she’d get to see the woman who makes her heart flutter again.

Happily, it comes faster than she expects. On the next day she had the same routine as always. The training went on smoothly but this time she took the necessary precautions to leave at the right time so she could get ready in her room. Besides, she did her best to avoid Davina's glances the whole time. Penelope intentionally chose to meet Josie at her dorm so she could lessen the chances of Davina seeing them together again. What she didn't expect is that Davina would be at her door just when she finished getting ready for her date with Josie. Two knocks put a big smile on Penelope's face but it lasted approximately ten seconds until she opened the door and found Davina on the other side. There was a time where she would be really happy to see Davina at her bedroom door after an exhausting day of training, if you know what she means, but not today, not now.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." Davina forces a smiles. 

"Hi...?" Penelope says, awkward. 

"Can I come in?" Penelope hesitates for a second but moves out of the way for Davina to come inside. She takes a long look outside before closing the door again, but doesn’t see who she’s looking for. 

"Don't look so disappointed to see me." 

"Ah, sorry, I just wasn't expecting."

"You weren't expecting me but you’re for sure expecting someone, huh?" She says, raising an eyebrow and looking at Penelope from top to bottom. 

“I'm just surprised to see you here. I mean… we have a deal, remember? We can’t-."

“I didn't come here to jump you or anything like that, Penelope. Much less spoil to your date.” The way she says the word ‘date’ screams disapproval. "I just want to give it back to you." Penelope finally notices the timer, her timer, that apparently has been in Davina's hands all along. “You lent it to me the other day and I didn't get a chance to return. I planned to do it today after training but you ran away before I could.” She hands it over to Penelope who picks it up and places it on the dresser.

“Ah, okay. Thanks, I forgot about it.” Penelope stands beside the bed as Davina paces in small steps around the room, observing the mess.

"You seem to be forgetting a lot of things lately." Davina says trying to sound casual but not making any eye contact.

"Here we go..." _Without any ceremony_ , Penelope thinks. She was expecting it but it’s faster than she thought.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you let yourself be distracted?" Davina touches the sore spot mercilessly.

"I can't believe you’re going to use this against me now." Penelope takes a step back as if the other woman had hurt her physically .

“You know that I'm right. You could have qualified for Tokyo if you had focused, but you insisted on going on that silly trip with your friends and came back totally out of your gane. It pushed you down, Penelope.” Davina pushes.

"You don't know what you're talking about." They face each other intensely, like a battle of wills.

“And now that you're here! At the place you've dreamed about for so long and you're going to let yourself get carried away by some random girl? Can't you wait at least until the games are over?” She can’t help but to raise her voice.

"She's not just some random girl." Penelope answer before she can stop herself.

"Oh, so you’re already on that level?" She pressures again, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

A side of Penelope feels that Davina’s only saying these things out of jealousy but deep down she also knows that it’s not just that. Davina is talking about her own experiences. She really wants what’s best for Penelope, but she doesn't understand that unlike her, the people that Penelope loves... or likes, aren’t distractions. They’re what makes her stronger, dedicated and happy in the process. She just wishes Davina could see it the same way.

“Davina, listen. I really like you and I appreciate everything you've done for me, you know that. But you’re going way beyond your line now, so please, please, just drop it.” She chooses her words carefully to not hurt the other woman and it seems to have touched something inside Davina since her expression changed immediately. It looks like she has just now realized all the things she said. “We already talked about it. Your concerns are not my concerns. We are very different people and we deal with things differently.”

"You're right." Davina takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-, just forget it. I just... care about you."

“And I care about you too, but that's not how we should do it. Besides, you know I can take care of myself very well.” An intense silence follows the affirmation but it’s soon interrupted by three knocks on the door. Penelope curses her own luck and walks towards the door.

"Hey." When she opens a door she finds Josie, as expected, with a big smile on her face and the now signature flower in her hair. The smile, however, fades when she spots Davina as she looks over Penelope's shoulder.

“Hi.” Penelope answers apprehensively. 

"Am I too early?" Josie asks.

"Right in time, I was just leaving.” Davina replies before Penelope can say anything. She walks over to the door and kisses Penelope on the cheek - something she always does, but right now it looks foreign to Penelope. "Good night." It’s the last thing she says before Josie gets out of the way for her to leave. Together they watch Davina disappear into the night without looking back.

"Did I... er, interrupt something?" Josie says in a coldly calculated voice.

"No, no, that’s just Davina-"

"I know who she is."

"You know? Ah, of course you know, you must have seen her competing yesterday too, she played before me."

"Not exactly. We kind of... talked. When I stayed at the arena and you came here to get ready, two nights ago.” Josie is not quite sure if she should say anything about it.

"Oh shit, what did she say?" Penelope feels her head throbbing at the thought.

They agree to go out to eat at a local fair nearby, so they walk over there while Josie tells her all about her encounter with Davina. They walk side by side, hands eventually touching as they go.

"She is a... very dedicated friend." Josie says after finishing telling what happened, trying to find an answer to a question she doesn't quite know how to ask.

"We have history." Penelope replies, keeping her gaze fixed at the end of the street. “But we’re kind of friends now. It's complicated but you don’t have to worry, I won't bother you with the details.”

"But you can, if you want." Josie responds quickly. "Only if you want. I would like to know, you know... how your life has been.”

Penelope feels her heart flutter at the sign of Josie's interest in her life, but this subject is not quite what Penelope expected them to start with. Davina was the longest relationship Penelope has had since she met Josie. She’s always had dates and flings, but nothing had been as serious as Davina.

“Long story short: we met eight years ago at the Olympics. Yeah, I know, sounds cliché, but we dated for a while and she kind of introduced me to the world of archery. It’s not like I used her or anything, just to be clear. I really liked her and deep down it all seemed like a fate because I really fell in love. With archery, I mean. But my relationship with Davina didn’t last long. Like I said, we’re still friends, the breakup was mutual. I think sometimes she kind of feels like she's still my coach or something like that, that’s why it's so complicated." She purposely leaves out the fact that they’ve been kind of friends with benefits for the last four years but that’s definitely not something that she would like to disclose right now. 

"Ah, so it makes sense." Josie comments after listening carefully.

"What?"

"You’re her pupil." She says, understanding. “It explains all of that talk about me being a distraction and stuff like that. Do I think she’s totally jealous? Yeah, sure. But she’s also concerned about your performance.”

“I agree with the part about her being concerned about my performance but she has nothing to worry about. And neither do you.” She completes after seeing the understanding look on Josie’s face. “A big part of why our relationship didn't work is because Davina doesn't know how to separate things.” Penelope’s sincere, but she also chose to omit the part where she didn't manage to get Josie out of her mind even when she was with Davina. “She thinks everything is a distraction. Even I was one, apparently. She kind of projects her feelings, you know? She even thinks that Hope and Jade are distractions for me, when in fact it’s their support that makes me want to give my best. They’re not a distraction and neither are you.” Josie breathes a sigh of relief when she hears it.

"I kind of understand how you can be a distraction." Josie jokes, looking suggestively at Penelope and getting a light slap on her arm in response. “But I do understand you. Her feelings are not yours, she needs to understand it, too.” Penelope nods and they keep walking in silence for a few seconds until Josie speaks again. "If it counts for something, you can tell her that I promise to do my best not to be a distraction." She keeps the joking tone, raising her little finger as a way to optimize her promise. "We can go back right now so I can pink promise her."

Penelope decides to ignore the teasing and just rolls her eyes instead of responding. When they arrive at the fair they have a proper date with everything they are entitled to: they eat, talk and play some of the games arranged in the middle of the tents. Both enjoying each other's presence and feeling happier than they have been in a long time. By the end of the night, the constant jealousy that had been burning in Josie’s chest since she arrived at Penelope's room and saw her with Davina had almost completely disappeared. Almost.

“Ah, I almost forgot to congratulate you on yesterday's match. You were really amazing, just like I said you would be.” Josie recalls when they sit on a bench, eating some cotton candy.

"Thanks. It was really nice to see you there.” So Penelope remembers. “You and your friend... Chang... Alyssa? She’s been with you all this time?” She says, staring at the candy in her hand. 

“Alyssa **,** yeah. We’ve been together since way before Germany.”

"So… she’s a good friend?" Penelope avoids Josie's eyes and feels embarrassed for this very poor attempt at a question.

"She's a really good friend, that's all." Josie responds wearing a knowing smile.

“I ask because she kind of left us behind at Colditz, remember? We took way too long to get to the tower and she didn't even come back so see what happend.” Penelope tries to hide her jealousy but there is also truth in her statement, she didn’t like that at all. “I was kind of upset about it and at the time I didn't know if you guys were close.”

“Alyssa was going through a lot back then, I don't blame her and neither should you. She didn’t do anything wrong, just followed the plan, I can guarantee you that.” Josie says sharply with a dark look on her face. 

"I didn't mean to imply anything, I’m sorry." Penelope notices the change and retracts herself. She doesn't know why Josie reacted that way but she feels guilty about touching an apparently triggering topic.

“No, no, I’m the one who should apologize, I didn’t mean to sound so harsh. You’d love her if you get a chance to talk. It's just that Alyssa is a delicate subject for me, she's my best friend and we went through a lot together.” Josie puts her free hand on Penelope's thigh to assure her. For a moment Penelope remembers when Josie did the same thing when they first met at Kaleb’s and when they were at their cell in Colditz. They’ve come a long way since. 

"She’s your Jape." Penelope says, wondering to herself. 

"My what?"

“Jade and Hope, their friendship name. They don’t like it but I do, so I call them that somethings. She is to you what they are to me, right? So it's okay, I get it.” Josie breaks into a laugh so loud that she accidentally drops her cotton candy and has to put her hands over her mouth to contain herself. Penelope finds it the most adorable thing in the world.

"Yeah." She says when she recovers. "She’s my Jape." The air feels lighter and Josie takes the opportunity to return to a previous topic that’s still bothering her.

"Can...can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She answers carefreely, taking a piece of cotton candy to her mouth. 

“Earlier today when you said you had fallen in love... you made a point of saying it was for archery. Did you mean...” She stutters. “Did you mean that you have never fallen in love with Davina?” She asks as she looks for Penelope’s eyes, who was too busy wiping her hands with a napkin but stops the movement as soon as these words left the other woman’s mouth. Josie’s not sure how she found the courage to ask, but the purpose of the question was much bigger and way beyond her jealousy. 

Penelope, who was not expecting this at all, doesn’t really know how to answer it at first. She knows the right answer for the questions and she’s sure that she won’t lie to Josie, but should she say the real reason why that love never happened? Why did her and Davina never even stand a chance? She chooses not to do it just yet. "No. No, I haven't." 

"But have you ever fallen in love with someone?" Penelope finally looks up at Josie.

"Have you?" A deafening silence takes over for a few seconds after Penelope's question. None of them breaks the gaze. 

"Yes." She says as she looks into Penelope’s eyes as if the smaller girl had hung the moon in the sky herself. “I think I have.” 

The next day dawned brighter for Penelope. She hardly felt the pressure of the quarterfinals creeping over her shoulders until the last moment. Her previous night's date ended right where it started: at Penelope's the door, since Josie insisted on escorting her back.

“It’s actually a matter of national security, I'm just serving my country here.” Josie rambled. “Imagine if something happened to our best chance of getting a gold medal because of me. I would definitely be banned from the US.” She gave this and many other excuses - one of them being the probability of Davina conducting a personal womanhunt after her if Penelope came home too late - which Penelope dismissed holding back her laughs, but she didn’t deny the company. She resisted the urge to make it clear that she knew how to take care of herself and didn't complain once, despite all of the jokes.

The kiss they shared on the porch may or may not have been the cause of the sky looking bluer this morning. When Penelope was pressed against the closed door with Josie's body glued to hers and hands running all over her, she almost sent the whole ‘take things slow’ speech to hell, but the sudden presence of the village’s guard throwing the flashlight at their faces made the two of them jump, graciously preventing any further progress in that department.

So Josie left with a promise to watch Penelope’s match and show up at her door on the next day, after training, just like today. When Penelope finally went back to her room and lay on the bed to assimilate everything that had happened that night, Josie's words about falling in love didn’t leave her head. She wondered if she would have a chance to answer it herself, since she dodged the question by throwing it back at Josie.

As always, Jade and Hope visited her in the morning, before she left for the competition, and bombarded her with questions about Josie. This time, tho, Penelope chose to postpone the matter and promised to tell everything when they meet later that day. She knew that this time it would be many more questions and she didn't have time for that now. She needed to get into game mode.

Once she’s inside the arena the air changes, as usual. She feels slightly more pressed than the last time due to the fact that one of her teammates, the one disputed the 50M category, had lost her match and therefore, got disqualified from games just before she stepped on the court. So, the pressure under her and the other female athlete from her team who competed in the 30M category are now doubled. She’s not too close to her but she knows her teammate feels just as pressured as she does.

Penelope will face a South Korean athlete in the quarterfinals, an archer who she’s already familiar with since they competed against each other in a championship a couple of months ago. But it didn’t calm Penelope down in any way, knowing the quality of her opponent only made her more nervous. On the previous occasion Penelope had won by only 4 points, but to her gratitude this time is quite different. Although it’s a tough game, Penelope beats the other athlete by an 11 points lead and only realizes it when the last horn sounds announcing the end of the last series. Once again she looks for _her_ in the stands as she heads towards the locker room and winks at a very smiling and jumpy Josie on her way out.

Later that day, when Penelope and her friends are watching a women's volleyball match between the Soviet Union and Japan, she takes the opportunity to tell them everything that happened the night before.

“So she deadass said that she’s in love with you? Just like that?"

"She didn't say she’s in love with me, she said she’s already been in love..." Penelope strolls, feeling her face heat up.

"Cut the shit, Penelope." Jade punches her in the arm.

“It's pretty ambiguous, okay? It can mean a lot of this.” She defends herself, trying not to raise her expectations with her friends' excitement.

“So it’s really happening, right? Our Penelope is finally getting to be with the girl she likes.”

"I feel like a twelve years old when you say 'girl she likes' like that."

“But you are like a twelve years old.” Jade says at the same time she hears Hope corrects herself with: "The woman who you’re in love with, then? Does it sound better?"

"I-." Penelope tries to protest and blushes even harder, not knowing how to respond. "Just shut up, the both of you."

"Awwwn." They make fun of her in unison. "You guys are cute." Hope says.

"When are we going to meet her again?"

“Maybe when the competition is over and my schedule gets better we can set something up.”

"Great. I have to give her the shovel talk if you guys are really going to be together.” Jade says with a false tone of authority. This turn of events, however, reminds Penelope of something that’s still bothering her.

“We’re taking things slow. I don't even know if we're actually going to be together or something like that. It's complicated." She tries to hide the sadness in her voice but her friends know her too well for that.

“What's so complicated? It's not like you're getting married, you're just going to be her girlfriend. If it doesn’t work, you can split up. You could even remain friends or whatever… just like you and Davina.” Hope suggests.

Penelope ignores the implication in her tone and goes straight to the point. "She has that whole thing about not dating immortals, did you forget?" 

"And why is that?"

"I don’t know yet."

"Are you really trying to tell us that you were too busy shoving your tongue down her throat all night that you didn't even have time to ask the important questions?" Jade tries to sound serious but it doesn't work.

"It wasn't all night!" She protests. "We talked a lot, okay?"

"But not about the important things."

"Like just said…” Penelope ignores, using a stern tone. "We’re taking things slow."

"But you know you have to ask, don't you?"

"I will… eventually." Penelope says, staring at her own hands. "I just don't want to risk ruining things right now."

"You’re not going to ruin anything, Penelopeie." Hope places a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to assure her. "If you can't have a sincere conversation about your feelings with her, it's because she doesn't deserve you at all."

"I know." Penelope knows that she can have any kind of conversation with Josie, but right now she kind of doesn’t want to talk about anything too serious. Not after last night. 

“And if she doesn't deserve you I'm going to kick her ass myself. When are you going to set up our meeting, again?” Jade jokes to brighten the mood and Penelope is really grateful for that. She is very grateful for the friends she has and for a moment she wonders if Chang really is as good of a friend as hers Jape. She makes a mental note to ask more about her on their next date.

Once again the next day came as fast as she wished. It’s like time is passing faster since Josie came back into her life. They agree to make the best use of Penelope's all access card and watch a men's basketball game between Spain and Portugal on that evening. Once they find two good seats and get a snack, they emerge in a fun conversation about which countries are most likely to win each sport. A Portugal supporter, who’s particularly more annoying than the others, is making a lot of noise about five rows in front of them, which makes Josie roll her eyes constantly and Penelope laughs at her annoyance.

"I don't know why he even tries, we already know who’s going to win." Josie throws a popcorn at the annoying guy and pretends not to know what happened when the grumpy old man looks back.

“Oh, do you? Do you have a crystal ball, now? How many points are they going to score?” Penelope jokes as she gets the popcorn out of her hands to prevent another ‘accident’.

“No, _babe_ , I said I know who’s going to win, regardless of the score. It will be a Spain victory, of course.” She answers casually, paying attention to the game and missing the way Penelope shivers at the sound of that word coming out of her mouth.

"I refuse to cheer for the Spain, They are a powerhouse and I'm more of an underdog kind of person." She says after getting herself together. 

“I’ve been watching all the Olympic games since London, in 48. And I watched some before the war too. Basketball mostly, so I know what I'm talking about.” Josie says smugly.

"Really?" Penelope sounds surprised. "I've been going to every single one since 52. I can't believe we haven't met in one of these before."

"Maybe we were just meant to meet again here." Josie says with a wink.

"Or maybe you have seen me around before and just took off to avoid me." Penelope teases.

"Trust me, Penelope." Josie lowers her voice and gets closer as if she’s going to tell her a secret. “If I had seen you somewhere in the past few years, I wouldn't have left without getting at least one more kiss. It’s my M.O., you must know it by now.”

"So...” Penelope recognizes the playful tone in her voice and decides to play along. “Are you telling me that you've been going around stealing kisses from random women and disappearing right after like it’s a sport or something like that? Your very own Olympic sport?" 

"Yeah, but just from the pretty ones." Josie answers and Penelope bites her own lips to avoid a smile, unsuccessfully, of course.

"You’re ridiculous." She says as she looks foward, pretending to pay attention to the game and ignoring her flushed cheeks.

"But I'm a good kisser, though."

"If only you were as good at reading the game." Penelope changes the subject and nods towards the scoreboard. Portugal is winning by 96/85 and there is only five minutes left. Unfortunately for Penelope, however, Spain turns the game around and wins by 105/103, with a three point buzzer beater and everything to make a show. Penelope thinks the old Portugal supporter who was just in front of them may have had a heart attack.

“What were you saying again? About my analysis skills?”

"I’ll never watch another game with you in my entire life." Penelope rolls her eyes as she goes towards the exit, Josie following close behind.

"Or you can join the winning team, I can teach you a thing or two if you want."

Josie teases Penelope about it for the rest of the night, from dinner to all the way back to her dorm. Coincidentally, they took the same cab they had taken on the way to the restaurant on their first date, and he seemed to be a big fan of Spain basketball as well, much to Penelope's dislike. When they reach the Olympic village, Penelope goes up the porch stairs, puts the key in the lock and opens the door, keeping her hand on the knob.

"Wanna go in?" She asks even though she already knows the answer, judging by the distance that Josie is putting between them. She’s standing by the porch stairs with a nervous look on her face.

“I don't think that’s a good idea. See you after your next training?” Josie's voice shakes and she keeps her hands behind her back. Penelope finds it very entertaining.

"You know... I'm not going to jump you or something like that, Josie.” Penelope releases the door handle and takes slow steps towards Josie, who doesn’t move.

"The problem is that I really want you to do that." She admits as Penelope stops in front of her, slightly higher due to height difference between the porch stare and the floor where Josie is. "But we, hum, we still have a lot to talk about, er, taking things slowly, right?" She asks without any assurance in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." Penelope answers without paying any attention as she puts her hands on each side of Josie’s face and leaves a long awaited kiss on her lips. Josie feels her knees weak and releases her hands from her back to rest them on Penelope's waist, so as to give herself balance. Penelope deepens the kiss for a minute before taking a step back, breaking all contact and leaving a very flushed and momentarily confused Josie behind.

"See you soon." Penelope says with a wink before entering her room and closing the door behind her. She feels a little dizzy and leans her back against the door for a few seconds to recompose herself. After a while, Penelope goes to the window and slightly pushes the curtain to take a look outside. She watches Josie get up from the porch stairs, where she was just sat, runs her hands over her face and hair as if she has just woken up and heads towards the village exit. Penelope feels her stomach churn with such force that for a minute she wonders if there are real butterflies in there.

This time, before falling asleep, Penelope thinks about how perfect tonight was. Without any weight over their heads or any subject that could make them uncomfortable, no questions about the past mistakes or regard the uncertainty of their future, just the two of them living in the present and enjoying each other's company. It was nice and pleasant but Penelope knows she needs more. She even forgot to ask about Chang, as she’d decided to do the day before. She promises herself that the next time she’s alone with Josie she will get some of the answers she longs for.

In the semifinals, following the pattern, Penelope enters the arena with her team and waits for her name to be called on the speakers. She will face an athlete from Australia: one of the title favourites, if she’s being honest. The weight of it finally hits her when the match begins and the cheers coming from the opposing fans make its way to her ears. Usually, she’s able to block out all the outside noises to focus on her goal but today she’s finding it way more difficult to do so. Her first three arrows hit the 8 points mark while the opponent's hits two 9 and a 10. She barely starts and already has 4 points to recover. Penelope suddenly finds it harder to breathe. She feels what’s coming, she recognizes the feeling. She has felt it several times before but she can’t afford to let it take over her, not here, not now; she needs to get her shit together. Penelope tries and takes a moment to calm herself down while the Australian performs her next series.

She takes a few deep breaths and hears shouts of encouragement coming not only from her own teammates, but also from Davina ( _This is your home, Penelope, you know exactly what to do!_ ), who’s watching from the sidelines; then she hears Jade and Hope from a lower part of the stands, closer than they used to be ( _Come on, Robin Hood!_ ; and _You can do it, show her what you came for!_ ); and suddenly her eyes involuntarily look for _her_ place in the stands. Josie seems quite apprehensive, completely frozen and doesn’t say a word, unlike the other spectators around her who are shouting, screaming and jumping around. Josie just smiles and waves sheepishly when she realizes that Penelope’s looking at her, but keeps a concerned look on her face. Penelope forces a smile back and takes a deep breath one more time as she hears the sound that indicates that’s her turn again.

She doesn’t even look at her opponent’s side to see how many points she made, Penelope just analyzes the quiver attached to her own waist and chooses her arrow carefully before putting it in position and shooting it in less than ten of the twenty seconds she had. The next two arrows of the series, just like the first one, reach the 10 point mark and Penelope notices that she finally stopped hearing the sounds around her when she sees people vibrating without actually hearing the words coming out of their mouths. At the end of the match she won with a 6 points difference ( _And just because the Australian is very good!_ , Jade made sure to point out later that day), but the result doesn’t leave Penelope as satisfied as the people around her are.

"Dude, I legit thought you were gonna lose." Jade lets it slip as she’s eating a cotton candy at the carnival they’re visiting together that evening. Hope gives Jade a stern look that she doesn’t seem to notice, earning a punch in the arm right after. "I mean..." She says, passing a hand over her arm which now hurts. "I've never seen you so nervous, what happened?"

Penelope wasn't bothered by Jade's comment, for a second she also thought she was going to lose, so she doesn’t blame anyone who thought the same. The truth is that it wasn’t anything abnormal, it was just her old anxiety problems resurfacing when she least expects. She panicked for a few minutes and resumed her focus when she remembered why she was playing. So she answers truthfully: "I just panicked. I don't know why, I couldn't concentrate for a while but, fortunately, I was able to recover in time".

"I never doubted you." Hope says, stressing the word ‘never’ while looking at Jade with judgment. "After all, Josie was there, she wouldn't do a bad job in front of her girlfriend."

Penelope, who had a shameless smile on her face as she was watching Jade’s and Hope’s fight, pouts once she becomes the target of the time. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah, you think we didn't see you looking for her in the bleachers with that desperate look on your face? It was the gayest thing I've ever seen in my whole life." Jade joins the teasing and pretends to throw up.

"You are the gayest thing you've ever seen in your entire life!” Penelope fires back without thinking twice. "I just needed a little support, I looked for you guys too."

"Not with those fucking hearts eyes, tho. Like, seriously, get a room or something." Penelope restrains herself from saying that she wishes they could.

"Anyways, what did she say when you questioned her about the whole thing with immortals?” Hope gets involved to put an end on Jade challenges.

"Er..." Penelope avoids her eyes and fixes her attention on Jade's cotton candy. "Can I have a bite?"

"Haven't you talked about it yet?" Jade scolds as she defensively pulls the cotton candy closer.

"I'm about to drop you, Penelope." Hope says, massaging her temples as if that information made her head hurt.

"We’ll talk about it tomorrow!" Penelope promises. "I swear to God, I didn’t even remember it yesterday." She gets incredulous looks from her friends, "I mean it! We were so absolved in other things... I didn't even ask her about Chang how I was planning to. She's... distracting."

"I don't wanna know about all the ways she's distracting you." Hope interrupts her quickly.

"It's not like that." Penelope makes a face. "Things are so much easier when I'm with her that I really forget everything that could go wrong."

"Here come the goddamn eyes of hearts again..." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Stop it.” Penelope grunts in frustration. "But I wil tomorrow, I promise. I’m the most interested in getting those answers, you know that."

"You better. Or I'll personally go to her during the final and ask what are her intentions with my friend."

With the mention of the final Penelope's chest hurt with anxiety. She’s already reached one of her goals: she’s already an Olympic medalist, there is no going back on it. But now she’s seeking the gold medal against nothing less than Davina, the person who’s taught her everything she knows. The final is only two days away and even though she’s confident she knows that the pressure has really increased on her side. The other female athlete from her team, who competed in the 30M category, had lost her match today. She would still compete for the bronze medal, but it really wasn’t the same. All of the other athletes from the men's categories had already been disqualified in the previous phases and Penelope is now the team’s only chance to win a medal.

For a moment she considers the possibility of canceling her date with Josie but she soon dismisses the idea since it wouldn’t do her any good. She wouldn't train all night until her fingers get numb again, nor would she lie in her room looking at the ceiling with all sorts of destructive thoughts passing by her head. She would go out with Josie, get the answers she needs and, hopefully, everything would be fine. She would be ready, calm and confident on the next day to get the job done. She won't be the kind of person who pushes away everyone and everything good in their life as if they’re all disposable.

"Davina will be hard to beat." Penelope whispers.

"But you will." Jade assures, Hope agrees and a comfortable silence lasts for a few seconds.

"What's your thing with Davina, anyway? She seems very interested in your business."

"I... she's like a friend, I don't know, I like her."

"But do you just like her or you _like like_ her?" Penelope pauses for a moment to consider the question. She knows that she's never been able to fall in love with Davina in the past, but she certainly liked her romantically in some kind of way. She even fancied her for a long time, even after the breakup, but she’s not sure where they stand now. What could have happened between them these days if Josie hadn't shown up and changed everything?

"I don't know." She says sincerely, answering both Hope’s question and her own. 

"Then you should find out, for your own good." Hope advises. "You can't solve things with Josie if you still feel something for Davina."

"I haven't thought about Davina in that way since Josie came back."

"So that settles it." Jade affirms. "We are all Team Josie here." And the two of them engage in a conversation about all the reasons they didn't like Davina while she still was in a relationship with Penelope, who only half listens as she ponders with herself the real nature of her feelings for the archer.

Feeling Penelope's anxiety, Jade and Hope decided to spend the night at Penelope's dorm. ( _I'll do you this favor today, but I hope Josie will keep you company tomorrow night_ , Jade suggests with a wink on their way back to the Olympic village). Again, Penelope’s very grateful to have them in her life, she really doesn't know what she would do without them. They don't leave her side until she has to leave for her training session the next day, and before they go they promise to be in their usual place in the stands, like the faithful fans they are, being the loudest supporters in the place even if she won’t be able to hear them. It warms her heart more than she can explain.

In the locker room, after training, Penelope has a towel tied over her body while she’s drying her hair with another towel, carelessly. She’s almost done when she gets scared to see someone else's reflection in the blurred mirror before identifying who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Davina apologies.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, resuming her previous activity.

"I just came to wish you good luck and to apologize again about my attitude the other day, I really didn't have any right going on on you like that." She says it all so fast that Penelope only understands because she knows how Davina speaks when she’s nervous.

Penelope stops what she’s doing and turns her attention to Davina. She notices that her cheeks are really flushed but that could be because of the heat in the locker room, which still has a thick layer of hot steam. "It’s fine. But are you fine?"

"I'm okay." She approaches Penelope. "Are you okay?"

"I'm anxious." Penelope answers honestly. "But I'm glad to be doing this with you."

"I won't take it easy with you." She says playfull. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, I’ve been thinking..." Davina walks slowly towards Penelope, standing much closer than she was before. "After the match... we could celebrate together again. Regardless of the result, after all, we're both going to be Olympic medalists."

Penelope hadn't made actual plans yet but she already knows how she wants things to be: if she loses she would like nothing but a quiet night with her friends in her own room, no big deal, just time for her to heal; if she wins, tho, she wants to drink her ass off with her friends, her team and everything else she’s entitled to. Now, obviously, Josie would also be included in her plans, and maybe Davina wouldn’t not like it very much. "I don't know..." Penelope lies. "I’ve already made plans with the girls and-." She’s interrupted by an unexpected kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm? I don't know, I just really like the idea of Posie acknowledging their feelings and going out on cute cliché dates together.  
> Let me know what you think, I love to see your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope moves away a little bit so she can take a better look at her. For some reason she doesn’t want to admit, she’s really surprised that Josie’s still there. Something inside her kept telling her that she would wake up alone, that Josie wouldn't be there in the morning and deep down she was really convinced, almost resigned to it. But Josie is really here. She stayed, she fulfilled her promise and oh gosh she really is beautiful. And now, unlike the night before, as much as she's not ready to acknowledge it just yet, Penelope’s chest burns with a different kind of feeling this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for anxiety/panic attack in this chapter but I promise it will be brief.

**PART III - (3/3)**

**Mexico City, CDMX, MEX (1968)**

Penelope is taken aback at first, but she feels Davina's hands on either side of her face and by the time she realizes what is happening, her lips are already moving with hers.

Davina still has one hand on Penelope's face when the other one slips down to her bare shoulder as she interrupts the kiss to clarify. "I meant just the two of us, later." She runs with her hand over Penelope's arms as she speaks. "The competition ends tomorrow, after that there won’t be anything else stopping us."

Penelope expected to feel something. She hoped she would feel butterflies in her stomach, a chill from the touch, a tingling from the kiss, anything at all, but Penelope felt nothing. It’s totally different from any of the kisses they’d shared previously, not even at the time when their relationship was coming to an end they’d shared such a cold kiss. So now Penelope’s sure.

"I'm sorry, Davina." The regretful tone in her voice is enough to make Davina take a step back, but she still clarifies: "I can't do this anymore."

Just for a second Davina's allows herself to show a genuine shocked look on her face. It suddenly changes into a hurt one but soon turns to an understanding smile. It's not as genuine as she thinks it is, but Penelope can see that she's really trying. 

"I mean, um, I don’t want to-, I’m kind of… I’m really sorry." Penelope tries to make the situation better but doesn't find the right words. 

"Don't worry, Penelope, this one is on me, I should have known better." Davina nods in understanding and starts to walk away. 

Penelope watches Davina walk to the door without any reaction, trying to assimilate what's happening. "Good luck!" That's all she manages to say since the other woman's already at the door. 

"You're the one who's going to need luck." Davina says in a light tone and offers a playful smile. Penelope smiles back and waves as Davina leaves. 

Once she’s alone, Penelope sits on a bench and takes some time to think about the last few minutes' events. Her chest hurts but she’s sure it’s not because of her feelings for Davina. She knows it comes from the tension of what just happened in addition to the pressure of the finals creeping over her shoulders; and on top of all of it, she still has the expectation of the answers she wants to get from Josie.

Suddenly, it all feels like it’s too much for her to handle and Penelope feels like she’s gonna break. She ponders if this is the feeling Davina always gets and if that’s why she classifies everything that can make her feel something as a distraction. If it is, Penelope will never judge the athlete again. 

What if she loses the competition because of this? What if she can’t give her best on their match because of the guilt she’s feeling right now? What if she feels she needs to take it easy on Davina after what just happened? _Take it easy?_ A voice screams in the back of her head. _You wouldn't have to take it easy for Davina to beat you, for God's sake, she will destroy you anyway._ At first it sounded like an unknown voice, but now she notices that it’s Jade’s. And she kept going: _you barely passed through the last phase and you think you have a chance to beat Davina? She has even more motivation now, she definitely hates you for fooling around with her when it was convenient to you and then turning her down now that she needs you the most._ Penelope eyes are full of tears now. Her best friend wouldn’t lie to her. _And you still have to deal with Josie today, -_ and this time it’s Hope's voice scolding her - _you know that_ _when you start asking questions she will just leave again, right? Why wouldn't she? There's nothing enough to keep her around, you're nothing to each other._ She’s right, we aren’t even friends, I guess. _You should just drop it and live in the moment while it still lasts. You know it’s gonna end soon and Josie is gonna disappear again. It's all a waste of time. You are a waste of time._

With those and many other destructive thoughts haunting her head, Penelope barely manages to get dressed and leaves the locker room towards her dorm. She’s never been so grateful for how close it’s from the arena. Soon later, Penelope falls into her bed watching the white ceiling and trying to think about something else, anything beyond her own confusion, but she can't. She knows she has to get up, she has to get ready, Josie will probably arrive soon but she just can't bring herself to do it because her chest burns and her body hurts. She doesn't know how much time has passed but three knocks on the door brings her back to reality. In an automatic motion she stands up and opens the door to find a very smiling Josie on the other side, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands, but the smile falls from her face when she looks at the athlete.

Penelope, who feels as if she’s watching the scene from outside her own body, notices, for the first time, that her breathing is irregular and she has a panic look on her face. She sees words coming out of Josie's mouth but can't tell which ones. She believes Josie asked if she’s okay but she can’t answer that, she doesn’t even tries. Penelope doesn't know who makes the first move but suddenly she finds herself deep in Josie’s arms, crying hard on the other woman's chest and very soon after, Penelope is back in her own bed while Josie holds her close and Penelope hides her face in her neck.

Time goes by but Penelope doesn't know how long it’s been. She’d stopped crying a long time ago but hadn't said a single word since Josie arrived. Josie, on the other hand, just held her tight and told her, over and over again, that everything would be okay, no matter what the problem was. It’s already late when Penelope finally feels comfortable enough to talk. 

"I'm sorry." She finally says, still hiding in the comfort of Josie’s shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don’t. And that's final, we’re not having this discussion." Josie gets just far enough to look at Penelope's face, who avoids her eyes as much as possible. "We don't need to talk about what happened, Penelope, I just want to know what I can do to help.”

Penelope can’t handle her gaze and turns her back to Josie, facing the door without saying another word. Josie thinks it’s a sign for her to shut up and leave her alone. She’s about to get out of bed to give the athlete some space when Penelope holds her hand and speaks again. "Stay." Her voice is almost inaudible. "Please, don't leave."

At the sign of that Josie returns immediately, hugging Penelope from behind and doing everything possible to pass on some confidence. "I won’t, I'm not going anywhere."

Following some more minutes of silence Penelope notices, laying on the floor, the bouquet of flowers that Josie had dropped in the process of holding her. Noting Penelope's line of sight, Josie explains. "It's a gift for you. It's silly but I wanted to give something to congratulate you on yesterday's victory, I felt that just words weren't enough.” Penelope stays quiet, just nods her head to let Josie know that she’s listening: "I got really tense yesterday, it was quite a game. I saw that even Davina was rooting for you so I knew you would do well.” The mention of Davina's name makes her shrink even more and Josie doesn’t fail to notice. "So that’s what it is about? Are you worried about facing her in the final?" Penelope doesn’t know how to answer so she doesn’t say anything. It kind of is, but it isn’t _just_ that either. She doesn’t feel like she can explain it right now so she turns around, facing Josie for a second, and then sinks her face into her neck again, hiding in there. "Okay, okay, so no more talking today, got it." Josie gives up the matter for the time being and starts to stroke Penelope's hair slowly. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be here when you wake up." 

Needless to say that Penelope falls asleep almost immediately. Earlier she was feeling too distressed to talk and way too anxious to sleep, but once she felt safe in Josie's arms, she also felt she could deal with all the bad feelings tomorrow. The smell of vanilla and red roses is the most effective lullaby she could ever ask for.

Josie, on the other hand, stays awake for hours thinking about Penelope's situation and wondering how she could help her. What if she has anything to do with it? Something tells her that it can’t all be just the pressure of competition, Penelope is a professional athlete, after all, she’s used to this kind of stuff, right? But even if it’s competition-related, what if Josie really is being the distraction that Davina so readily announced, taking her out of her zone and allowing her to feel like she's not giving her best or something like that? This thought makes her feel selfish. Still, she watches Penelope constantly frown in her sleep and kindly wakes her up for two times when it seems like Penelope’s having a nightmare before finally being able to fall asleep herself, almost at dawn.

When Penelope wakes up the next morning she takes a while to remember everything that happened the night before. Her chest still hurts but not nearly as bad as it did the night before. For a second she even thinks that she had dreamed it all, but reality comes crashing down at her once she opens her eyes and sees that Josie’s really there. Her embrace is not as tight as it was on the previous night but it’s still there. She’s still there. 

Taking a look at the clock on the bedside table she notices that it’s almost noon but fortunately, due to the final status, today's competition will take place at the end of the afternoon. Penelope moves away a little bit so she can take a better look at her. For some reason she doesn’t want to admit, she’s really surprised that Josie’s still there. Something inside her kept telling her that she would wake up alone, that Josie wouldn't be there in the morning and deep down she was really convinced, almost resigned to it. But Josie is really here. She stayed, she fulfilled her promise and _oh gosh she really is beautiful_. And now, unlike the night before, as much as she's not ready to acknowledge it just yet, Penelope’s chest burns with a different kind of feeling this time.

She observes the peaceful expression on her face and wonders what Josie might be dreaming about right now. Penelope takes a hand to Josie's face and moves some strands of hair that had fallen on her face, tucking them behind her ear and taking all possible precautions not to wake her up. But her efforts are rudely interrupted by several loud knocks on the door, tho. Josie moves uncomfortably, still asleep and Penelope takes the opportunity to get out of her arms, getting up quickly and going towards the door. She stops with a hand on the doorknob, looks back to make sure Josie’s still asleep - she turns around facing the other side and is pretty quiet now, so Penelope takes it as a yes - and opens the door just a little to see Jade and Hope on the other side. She gets out of the room without fully opening the door and closes it behind her, standing on the porch with the other two women.

"What are you guys doing here?" Penelope whispers, looking anxiously and fixing her hair with nervous hands.

"What do you mean by what are we doing here? We're always here." Hope says, raising an eyebrow. 

"Sure, sure, but right now, what do you want?" She keeps her voice low. Jade and Hope share a look like they’re talking without words - Penelope hates when they do that. 

"It's game day, Penelope, we always come to see you before your matches." Jade answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. "What's going on? Why are we talking out he- OH!!!" The realization hits her before she can finish. “JOSIE IS INSIDE, HUH?" She says as she goes towards the window and tries to take a look, but the curtains are closed.

"AH!” Hope lets out a cry of surprise. "Holy shit, did you guys finally work everything out? PENELOPE, DID YOU FINALLY GOT SOME???"

"SHHHHHH!” Penelope shushes and guides them by their arms to the corner of the porch, the furthest possible place from the window. "Damn, shut up, you'll wake her up!" 

"Is she still sleeping? Looks like it was a good night, then." Hope teases. 

"No, no, it's nothing like that." She gestures to emphasize her words. 

"Oh man, I said I was hoping for her to keep you company but I didn't think you'd really have the guts." Jade says patting her on the shoulder.

"Guys!” Penelope raises her voice to conquer their silence. "Listen, can we talk about this later?" The both of them finally seem to notice Penelope's expression. Penelope sits in the middle of a two-seater sofa by the corner and Jade and Hope squeeze in there as well, one on each side. 

"You look… you look like you cried." Jade sadly notices. 

"Hey, what happened? What did she do?" Hope asks, frowning.

"It's not her fault, she actually helped me." She notices her friends' questioning glances and takes a deep breath to clarify. "I kind of had an anxiety episode yesterday."

"Why?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now." She assures. "I can explain everything to you guys later, okay? Now I have to go back in, apologize to Josie and yet, I have to prepare for the final. It's only in a few hours." 

"Oh, Penelope, I'm really sorry." 

"Are you sure you don't need anything? We can help."

"No, I'm sure. Just be there for me later, I'll need it."

After a few more reassurances that Penelope’s okay, Jade and Hope leave the village and Penelope returns to her room hoping to find Josie still sleeping. But, before going in, Penelope remembers the words she had heard inside her own head when she was in the locker room the night before: the accusations, insults and harsh criticism coming from her best friend’s voices. She can't accept that even for a second she actually believed that any of them would say those horrible things to her. They would never do that, they love her just as much as she loves them and seeing them now actually lifted Penelope’s spirit up, gave her more courage to follow the day.

When she finally opens the door, however, unlike she expected, Josie’s sitting in the middle of the bed over her own legs, her hands are over her knees and her hair looking too neat for someone who has just woken up. The bed had been made, the bouquet that was once on the floor had been placed on top of the dresser and the whole place seems much more organized. Penelope enters slowly, slightly embarrassed. 

"Sorry. I tried to keep them quiet but they’re impossible." 

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you hear anything?"

"Almost nothing."

"The ‘almost’ is what frightens me." Josie only smiles in response. She’s giving Penelope a chance to talk, but her eyes fall at the newly placed bouquet on the dresser.

"Thanks for that."

"Don't need to thank me, you've earned it."

"For that shitty win?" The concerns about her last performance took over once again. 

"It wasn't shitty, it’s a victory. You're in the final."

"Barely." 

"You are, Penelope. Is that why you're so nervous?" Josie tries.

"That's... part of the problem." Penelope feels her breathing start to get irregular again and walks around the room pretending to pack some things so Josie won't notice. 

"Wanna tell me the rest?" 

"Not now." Her heart is beating so fast that it almost hurts. Josie gets out of bed and goes towards Penelope, who had just picked up her uniform in a drawer. Josie takes the uniform out of Penelope's hands, places it on the bed and takes Penelope's right hand for herself, holding it between her own hands and placing it on her chest.

"Take deep breaths with me, just follow my lead." Penelope follows Josie's instructions keeping her eyes closed. She copies the other woman's breathing, feeling her chest rising and falling, feeling Josie's heartbeat under her touch until her own breath starts to set.

Little by little she feels her heart rate go down, mimicking Josie's. Her chest hurts less and she feels like she can breathe regularly again. Only then Penelope opens her eyes and faces Josie's attentive look over her. They stare at each other for a few seconds, still matching their breaths, and at that moment Penelope feel like it’s the most intimate act they’ve shared so far. It’s pure, sweet and caring. It feels… safe? She doesn’t know how to explain.

"Thank you." Penelope says as her hand is still on Josie's chest. "And I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You don't need to thank me, let alone apologize."

"But I feel like I do."

"But you don't, trust me." Josie puts their hands down but they're still connected. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, I just want to know how I can help."

"You really have helped already." The words come out before Penelope can think. Josie looks at her with so much tenderness that for a second Penelope thinks that she’s going to kiss her, but she just picks Penelope’s uniform and gives it back to her before she goes back to bed. 

"I'll stay here with you until the game, okay?" She sits in the same position as she was before but the expression on her face is now indecipherable. 

"Of course." Penelope says before going to the bathroom to take a shower so she can try to relax. She lets the running water try to calm her heart but she knows that nothing will be as effective as Josie's, voice, touch and presence. When she comes back to the room Josie’s at the same place, but now she has a newspaper from the day before in her hands, which was previously thrown at the table.

"There's a picture of you in here and everything." She says. "You really beat the favorite, huh? This is amazing." Penelope pretends not to know where Josie’s going with this. 

"You seemed very apprehensive yesterday." Penelope remembers.

"What?" She takes her eyes off the paper for the first time since Penelope came back. 

"At the match yesterday. You looked really worried when I spotted you in the bleachers." She looks straight at Josie so she can see if she lies. 

"Oh, I was. I didn't think you were going to lose, but you looked lost for a second there and it scared the shit out of me." She says and Penelope thinks it's kind of cute. 

"I was just nervous but…” She answers, looking away. “I’m glad you were there. Seeing you calmed me down."

"That's really good to hear.” Josie says, clearly relieved. “For a minute I thought I was part of the problem. I could see Davina putting an arrow through my head right there at the spot, it was very scary." She tries and gets a brief laugh out of Penelope, but, once again, the mention of Davina reminds her of the events of the previous night. "Am I?" Josie promptly asks, seeing the change in Penelope’s expression.

"What?" She doesn't understand the question as her thoughts went back to Davina.

"Part of the problem. It’s Davina, right? Or have I been getting in your way? Distraction you from your goal?" Josie cuts straight to the point. 

"No, not really." Penelope says after pondering for a few seconds and deciding to sugarcoat the truth a little, but not lying, nevertheless. "You're a welcome distraction and you’re not pushing me away from my goal, I swear." 

"So what happened yesterday?"

"A panic attack? Anxiety? I don't know." Penelope struggles. "I haven't had one of those in a long time, it was all just… a lot. Too much to handle at once, I guess." 

"I can't help but think that if I wasn't here you'd be more focused on the game. I really think I should have waited."

"What I think…” Penelope says as she sits next to Josie in bed. "Is that if you hadn't been here I probably would have had one of those a long time ago. You help me, Josie, yesterday is the proof: if you hadn't been here I would have just collapsed all night until Jade and Hope got here in the morning, so I'm really grateful to have you with me these days.” They look into each other’s eyes for a while until Josie can't hold herself any longer and gives Penelope a long-awaited breathtaking kiss. Penelope's hands travel to Josie's waist while she carefully holds Penelope's face, getting more and more energetic by the second. They wish it lasted longer but they’re really trying not to cross a line here, so they finally separate their lips, resting their foreheads together and panting with their eyes closed. "But we still have a lot to talk about. I need some answers, Josie."

"I know." Josie steals peck. "Tomorrow, I promise."

And with that promise they put an end to matter for the time being. A couple of hours later Penelope says goodbye to Josie and joins her coach along with the rest of her team who are there to support her. She tries her best to stay calm but it seems time began to pass painfully slowly after she left Josie's side. She’s very aware of everything that happens around her: alll of the voices, all of the conversations, all of the noise. It's all very, very loud and she wonders if she will be able to put an end to it soon.

When the games finally begins, Penelope has never been so happy to be the first one to compete as she’s today. She’s sure she would go mad if she had to sit there and watch each of the other categories compete before hers. Her name echoes throughout the arena and Penelope takes a one final deep breath before heading to her designated lane. She sees the rampage taking over the place, she knows that there are people screaming in every direction but she doesn't hear any of that. She successfully blocks out the world around her and can’t be happier about it. Davina’s already on her side of the lane when she arrives. Penelope offers a weak smile and receives a confident nod in return.

"We’re fine, Penelope." She sees the words come out of Davina's mouth and pays more attention to hear her properly. “I know how you're like, don't let what happened yesterday get in your way, okay? We’re good."

It doesn’t surprise Penelope the fact that Davina knows exactly what she’s thinking, she was always a good listener and very attentive to Penelope's feelings and problems. She could have used it against Penelope but it isn’t who Davina is. She really is one of the good ones and Penelope couldn't be more grateful for her words now.

"I won't hold back, so I don’t want you to either." She finishes and Penelope nods in agreement. She also mouths a ‘thank you’ and is finally able to let out a genuine smile to her competitor, to her friend. 

At first, it’s a really tense but very balanced match. Davina starts the series shooting three arrows, all reaching the 10 point mark and Penelope, right after, reaches the same score. Every time Davina plays, Penelope makes exactly the same score soon after. Even when the other athlete doesn’t do so well, Penelope's performance is almost the same, it’s as if she’s copying Davina moves. 

Once they reach the break, Davina leaves the bench she’s sitting among her crew and gives Penelope a pointed look before heading towards the locker room, meaning she wants Penelope to follow her. Against all logic she chooses to follow Davina, receiving an incredulous look from her coach which Penelope ignores as she passes by. 

"What are you doing? Davina presses as soon as the door closes behind them. 

"Competing?"

"Penelope, I just hit two sevens and right after you just did the same. You don't miss like that, you never get less than eight, everybody knows that." She looks really distressed. 

"And neither do you! Why are you holding back?" Penelope fires automatically, without even thinking. 

"I'm not!" Davina almost screams, venting. "I'm fucking nervous, Penelope, that's why I’m missing. Since the beginning of the competition I've been barely passing! I just won by two, three, four points, hell, I almost didn't qualify for the knockout stages."

"I… I thought you were holding on to eliminate the best ones first, just like you told me when we were training." Penelope’s stutters, choosing her words carefully to hide her shock.

"Well, I wasn't. It's just... I'm not as good as I used to be." She painfully admits. "These are my last games as an Olympic athlete, I'm retiring." Penelope doesn't believe it at first but it does make sense. Looking back now, the signs were there. It’s Davina's third Olympics and although she's not old, everyone knows that Olympic athletes' careers don't tend to last that long. It even makes sense Davina's obsession with classifying everything else as a distraction to be taken away from her life, including Penelope herself. "I'm not telling you this for you to feel sorry for me, I'm saying it because if I'm going down, I don't want to get something out of pity, it would be humiliating. So you get your shit together and do your best out there if you have at least some respect for me and everything we had."

Davina gets out of the locker room leaving a confused Penelope behind. Although Davina’s right, Penelope was also sincere when she said she wasn't holding back, she was just too anxious to perform better. She only now realized she was really aiming for the same score as Davina just to make sure she would have at least the same points as her, instead of trying to score more and risk making a mistake. She believed that if she stayed too far behind in the score she wouldn't be able to recover, so she was just playing it safe. But she knows she needs to change her strategy now, and she will. After all, even though Davina doesn’t know, these are also Penelope's only and last Olympic games. She can’t remain a public person for long, - no reasonable immortal would, it’s too risky - she’s already made up her mind about it. With all of this in mind Penelope returns to her lane right at the end of the break, determined to change her strategy and give her best to win this match. She's come way too far just to give up now.

After that the competition gets much more interesting with both Davina and Penelope constantly changing in the lead. The score gets so tight that it’s only decided in the last series, where Davina hits two 9s and a 10. Penelope needs to get three 9s to win but the first arrow of her series hits 8 points mark. That’s when the overwhelming pressure hits again: she feels her chest hurt and her lungs start to shut down, getting harder and harder to breathe. _C’mon, Penelope, not know._ She’s trying to convince herself that it’s now happening when the sound of the supporters’ screams breaks through the invisible barrier she’d so successfully created just an hour ago.

She thinks about seeking for her friends' support in the crowd one more time but she has already picked up her next arrow so she has only twenty seconds and counting... she doesn’t have time for it, she needs to take her shot but her hands won’t stop shaking. So she decides to do the next closest thing that she believes will calm her mind: she thinks about Josie's heartbeats; she thinks about earlier, how her chest would get up and down as she breathed along with Penelope, and how it felt like... home. That’s the feeling she wasn’t able to distinguish then but now it’s crystal clear. She can almost feel Josie’s heartbeats on her fingertips, just like this morning, and fortunately it’s just enough for her to get herself together.

So, without thinking twice she raises the bow, aims and hits the 10 point mark on the last remaining second, recovering the point she’d lost on her previous shot. Once again she realizes that she doesn't listen to the people around her, she only sees fists rising in afar and people jumping at the bleachers. She takes one last peek at Davina before taking her last arrow from the quiver. Davina seems apprehensive, very serious and has her arms crossed tightly, but Penelope doesn’t let herself be shaken by this. She just positions herself turning ahead again, raises her bow, feeling the cold bowstring on her nose, closes her left eye and just for a second thinks about trying to hit a safe 9, after all, she only needs a 9 to win. But she sends this thought to hell and gets a perfect 10 without breaking a sweat. 

And that's it, Penelope is an Olympic gold medalist now. She's done it.

Everything that happens after is a very welcome mess that will be happily marked in Penelope’s memory forever. She receives hugs and congratulations from her own team, from Davina's team and from Davina herself; from the other athletes who were close by, from a multitude of people in the bleachers who exploded in celebration, and everything else she’s entitled to. She participates in the award ceremony and proudly wears the gold medal she’s fought so hard for. Soon after the ceremony is over, she meets Jade, Hope and Josie, accompanied by Chang, in the lobby. Between hugs and pats on the back Penelope can't help herself and kisses Josie energetically right now and there, receiving a wave of applause from their friends and a lot of teasing about it right away. It feels so much like a dream that she has to remind herself that she’s actually living it. Later still, obviously, they party all night like they've never done before.

When Penelope wakes up the next morning - afternoon, actually - the first thing she notices is that she’s in a different place from the room that has been hers for the last weeks. It takes her a few seconds to assimilate where she is: at Hope and Jade hotel room, which they’ve been sharing since they’ve arrived in Mexico. The both of them are actually on the bed with Penelope, deep in sleep. There are about five more people spread around the small loft, all of them are Penelope's teammates who were also invited to the party - which had to be moved to the hotel since the Olympic village’s security guards almost kicked them out because of the noise, ater all, even though Penelope's competition was over, there are several others still happening for the next two weeks. Her head hurts a little but she remembers everything that happened that night before, including Josie agreeing to stay over because Alyssa drank too much and passed out on the couch (Penelope is starting to really like her now).

A familiar panic rises in her chests when she looks at the couch Josie had slept on and doesn’t see neither her nor Alyssa there. She gets up immediately - which makes her head spin a little - and finds a note sitting on the dresser. It’s in an unknown handwriting, but she knows exactly who it’s from.

_"Today. Same place, same time.  
P.S.: I promised I’d leave a note in case it happened again."_

Her heart skips a beat but, once again, it's for a different reason.

Later, when Jade and Hope wake up and sit down to have breakfast with her, a curious thought occurs to Penelope.

"Have you guys been sharing a one-bed apartment for the last two weeks?

"Yeah?"

"What about it?"

"Nothing..." Penelope restricts herself from making more comments and sticks a toast in her mouth to contain the smile. _Ah, those two._

Penelope proudly wears her gold medal around her neck all day long. She reluctantly takes it off to borrow it to Jade for exactly ten seconds, late in the afternoon, after all the other guests had left the loft. Then, Penelope tells her friends everything that had happened the night before, from Davina's kiss to the moment Josie left her with her team.

"Damn, I'm really starting to like Josie." Jade says.

"I hope you really get the answers you're looking for today, Penelope."

"Me too, Hope, me too." And she does really hope so.

When night falls, Penelope waits for Josie on her porch, not even bothering that it might seem desperate, she just wants to see her soon. So she's really satisfied when Josie arrives ten minutes earlier with an even bigger bouquet than the first one.

"If I gave you a gift for reaching the final it would be incoherent not to give you anything for winning the competition, wouldn't it?"

Penelope thanks her, puts the flowers in a vase inside of the room and goes back to Josie, who takes her hand and guides her towards the parking lot.

"Aren't we going to take a cab?"

"I'm driving today." She says swinging some keys that Penelope hadn't noticed before.

"Do you drive?" There's disbelief in her voice.

"Don't you?"

"No. Never have, never will. That's a talent I never had."

"I can teach you."

"I think I'll pass." Josie fakes offense as they arrive in a big red pickup truck.

"Ma'am." Josie makes a scene of opening the passenger door.

"Thank you." Penelope laughs as she gets in the car. Josie turns around and jumps into the driver's seat, starting the vehicle.

“Put your seatbelt on.” Josie instructs.

“Really?” Penelope makes a face but the look Josie sends tells her that she’s not joking. 

“Okay…” She puts on her seatbelt and looks expectantly at Josie. “Where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise." Josie says, also putting her seatbelt on.

"Last time you said that you had no idea where we were going."

"That's your version of the story..."

"Oh, shut up." Penelope turns the radio on. A soft r&b song is playing and she turns up the volume.

"Okay, but this time it's serious." Josie smiles and looks briefly at Penelope before turning her eyes to the road. "I'll be honest and say I never actually went there, but when I explained what I wanted to the receptionist of the hotel I’m staying at, he said it’s the perfect place, so I'm believing him."

"Oh God, you really don’t know where we’re going.” Penelope can't help but laugh.

"I went there this afternoon to get a better idea of thow to get there, that’s why I left you so early today, but I didn't make it all the way there. I would have been late to pick you up if I had." She defends herself.

"Whatever you say." She teases at the same time Can't Help Falling in Love starts to play on the radio. Penelope decides to put an end to her mocking in order to enjoy the song, and by song she means Josie singing along each word of the music.

_“Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you”_

Penelope hadn’t noticed how much she missed hearing Josie singing until that moment. She involuntarily closes her eyes and lets herself be carried away. 

_“Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?”_

Penelope looks at Josie again and feels like she's seeing a miracle. The inside of the truck is dark now that they’ve left the city and reached the expressway. The only lights available came from the moon and the few lampposts, which only partially illuminates Josie's face giving her an angelic aurea that Penelope can not put into words. She's totally mesmerized and couldn’t bring herself to take her eyes off Josie's even if she wanted. And she really doesn't want to. 

_“Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea   
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be”_

Penelope is sure she didn't just imagine the wink Josie sent her before turning her attention back forward. Josie's voice is as intoxicating as the first time Penelope heard it, if not more. 

_“Take my hand_  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you”

With no hesitation Josie takes one of Penelope's hands, intertwines their fingers and places them on her own thigh without taking her eyes off the road and without missing a single note.

"I’ve missed it." Penelope doesn't have to explain, Josie knows exactly what she’s talking about. "You should sing more, you're wasting your talent."

"You know better than anyone that we can't be public people, babe." _Oh, there it is again_. Penelope thinks but doesn’t say anything. "And as long as I'm putting that smile on your face I'm not wasting anything." Penelope doesn’t realize she has _that_ smile on her face until Josie mentions it.

Penelope doesn't even try to deny it, she just shrugs, removes her seat belt and sits closer to Josie, hugging her arm and resting her head on her shoulder while the song comes to an end. They go the rest of the way like this and Josie makes a point of singing every song that comes out of the radio like it is a private show for Penelope.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get worried. You're definitely going to kill me, aren't you?" Penelope asks, raising her head from Josie's shoulder to take a better look but not releasing her arm. They just entered a dirt road surrounded by very tall trees. It looks like a trail, far away from any part of town that Penelope knows.

"That’s it, you caught me." Josie deadpans.

"Josie, come on, tell me where we're going." She whines back.

"We're almost there, calm down." She promises and she delivers. Ten minutes and what seemed like thousands of Penelope's complaints and unfunny jokes later they hit a big plateau, also surrounded by trees. The place is huge and there are about four more cars up there, spread out so that everyone is very far away from each other. The flat space gives a privileged view to the city. Everything looks tiny and there are millions of lights flashing everywhere down there.

"Damn, that's..." Penelope’s left speechless but the beauty of the place.

"A nice place for a murder?" Josie teases while she handles the car so that the back of the vehicle faces the view.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we be looking at the view?" She kneels down on the seat to look back.

"We're not staying in the cabin, we're going to the back." Josie pulls the handbrake and opens her own door. "Don't move, I'll open the door for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Penelope questions but obeys.

"It's romantic." She responds simply while opening the passenger door. Penelope rolls her eyes but doesn't disagree. "Okay, now, come here." Josie takes her hand and slams the door once Penelope gets out of the cabin, guiding her back.

Penelope hadn’t realized it before - she actually didn't even think to look - but the trunk is full of stuff: at least three or four blankets, a whole lot pillows and a picnic basket. Now she understands and her heart melts.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Josie's already on top of the trunk, holding out her hands in the air. She takes them and gets in, taking her shoes off before sitting on the covers. Josie’s watching Penelope carefully as she looks around taking it all in. "So, do you like it?" She asks apprehensively.

"I love it." Penelope breaks into a smile and Josie follows.

"Good, the guy at the hotel said it’s beautiful but I had no idea how much." Josie turns her attention to the landscape.

"It's definitely one of the most beautiful views I've ever seen." Penelope isn’t even talking about the city. She couldn't take her eyes off Josie, who seems to look even more stunning under the moonlight, but the other woman doesn’t seem to notice.

"And I brought food." Josie reaches for the picnic basket and puts it between them. "Everything is home cooked. By Alyssa, of course, she's a wonderful cook. I'm still in the process of learning but she doesn't have much patience for it lately. Are you hungry?” Penelope thinks she looks cute like that, talking too fast like an enthusiastic kid, so she nods and Josie starts to take things out of the basket. 

They ate while they talked about the events of the last two days. Penelope finally told Josie about her clash with Davina after her last practice and how it triggered a chain of dark thoughts she had been holding on for a long time. Penelope purposely left out two things: the kiss and thoughts about Josie’s unanswered questions that were also part of the problem. The first she didn't think was important, the second she chose to leave out so they could discuss later.

Then she tells Josie about their conversation at game break, all about Davina retiring and how Penelope didn't realize she was holding herself back until that moment.

"... and as much as I like her I couldn't step down and keep holding back, you know? It would be disrespectful. Besides, it's her last chance but it's mine too, for fuck’s sake. She had already won a gold medal before, I only had that one and last chance." She finishes.

"What do you mean last? You’re not competing anymore?"

"No, I can't."

"Penelope!? Yes, you can. You're amazing, what are you talking about?"

"I could but I won't. You said it yourself today, we can't be public people for long, Josie. I made this decision right at the beginning, when I decided I wanted to become a professional: just one Olympic. Either winning or losing I was only going to have this year. It's safer that way.” Penelope’s very resigned and comfortable with her decision. She had talked about it with Jade and Hope way before she even believed she could really qualify. It was settled for a long time and she’s extremely happy to have achieved her goal with a gold medal.

"It makes sense..." Josie agrees. "It's a pity, nonetheless. It's like you were born for this."

"And there was a time when you said you're a better shooter than me."

"Hey, no, don't remind me. It’s an honest mistake at the time."

"Whatever you say." Penelope says as she bites a piece of the cake Josie bought for dessert. "Wow, this friend of yours is really good. Tell Alyssa I sent my best compliment to the chef." Alyssa insisted that Penelope stopped calling her by her last name. And well, after doing a duet of Oh, Pretty Woman, completely drunk on the balcony of the hotel room, drawing attention from the people below and embarrassing themselves together, Penelope feels that they have passed the formality phase.

"Right? She’s a woman of many talents.” Josie says and Penelope takes it as a cue.

“I've been meaning to ask you more about her.”

"She’s a nice person and the most loyal friend I've ever had." Penelope just hums in agreement to keep her going. Josie ponders for a few seconds and decides to take off the band aid, cutting straight to the point and return to the subject Penelope had talked about a few days before. "At Colditz.... you commented about her attitude there..."

"And I apologized, it’s not my place, you don’t have to talk about it."

"No, it’s fine, I insist. It will explain a lot of things and answer some of the questions I know you must have." Penelope tenses up and nods, waiting for her to continue. 

This is a moment she has been waiting for so long that now, in the face of the potential answers, she doesn't even know how to act. Penelope's heart beats fast in expectation while Josie hurts with the burden of being the one who has to deliver the cold shock of reality.

"Well, we've known each other for a long, long time now. She’s the person who helped me understand what we are, you know? We learned together and she's been with me forever." Josie looks down to the city lights as she speaks. "And she lost someone… Before Colditz, in the mission that got us arrested. _We_ lost someone."

"Williams told us." She remembers.

"Did he tell you everything?"

"What exactly would be everything? He just told us that someone made a mistake and that's the reason why you guys were captured or something like that."

"That sick bastard! A mistake??? That's not why we… fuck, she’s actually the only reason why things didn't get any worse!" Josie suddenly gets very nervous but tries to hold her anger so she can continue to explain. "It doesn't matter anymore." She says right after she sighs sadly. "She was Alyssa’s wife. And my best friend. She died saving her life."

"Saving her... life? But she’s... she's an immortal." Penelope claims like it’s an obvious answer. She _doesn’t need to be saved_ , she thinks, _there’s no way she’s not immortal_. Penelope saw her twenty years ago and earlier today when she was passed out on the couch with the very same face, she hasn’t aged one day since they first met.

"And so was she, her wife, I mean. But not when they were together.” Josie says calmly.

"I'm not following." Her mind is beginning to get foggy.

"Did he lie to you? Did Williams say that Wendy was just some common mortal?" There’s still anger in her voice.

Penelope assumes that Wendy was Alyssa’s wife, she doesn't think she needs to ask. She struggles to remember what exactly Williams told them, but she has to admit that he never said the third agent wasn't immortal. He chose his words carefully and let her and the girls take their own conclusions. 

" _Saltzman and Chang are immortals, but there were complications..._ " Josie looks at her with a questioning look. ". _..that's why you shouldn't mix._ " Penelope finishes. Her good memory has always been a blessing but now she’s not so sure. "That's what Williams said, he never explained."

On their own conclusions, Penelope, Jade and Hope had just assumed the third agent wasn't immortal and that Williams didn't approve of mortals and immortals mixing up.

" _That's why you guys shouldn't mix?”_ Josie repeats with disdain. "That fucking piece of shit! All he wanted was our skills, he didn't care about any of us." Every single word she says is full of hate. 

"Josie, I don't understand." Penelope’s very confused.

"He didn't approve of immortals being together because he knows the truth and he didn't want to take the risk. He never wanted to accept that with each other we could... fall in love. That's what he meant by ‘mix’." Penelope gets more and more disturbed every minute, none of this makes any sense in her head and apparently Josie can see right through her because she gives an empathetic smile - the first one since they started to talk about Alyssa _. Was it so bad to fall in love with a coworker? Is that why their mission failed and Williams didn’t like it?_ It’s like Josie read her thoughts. “You really have no idea... I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

"From my point of view it's very bad. Will you finally explain it to me or will I have to get my answer from your friend?" Penelope's harsher than she intended but she's not bothered by it. She doesn’t like the position she’s in right now. 

"You haven't known many immortals in your life, have you?" 

"Besides Jade and Hope, about five or six, I don't know. Always briefly. They always want to keep their distance and we’re honestly happy to comply. They're not very nice".

"Lucky you."

"Josie!” She calls in frustration.

"I've met dozens, grown up with a few. I learned about who we are, how we live, what we are meant to do and how we die; but never where we came from and how we came to be. If anyone knows the answer to the last two, this secret is being kept under lock and key." Although Penelope listens carefully to every word said by Josie, one part in particular draws her attention the most.

"How... how we die?"

"No one should live forever, Penelope."

"But we do. That's the whole point of being immortal!" Penelope’s no longer so sure of her own words. "Trust me, I've been in enough accidents to know I wouldn't be here if I didn't live forever."

"Many people live a lifetime without truly falling in love. Most of those don't have the chance to know the love of their life because their yet-to-be their loved one might be in a different place, distinct time or even in another reality, so they never get a chance to meet. But not for us, tho, _our lineage was given a gift._ We, on the other hand, have the chance to find them despite everything. Independent of anything. We have the most precious gift of all: unlimited time to try." Josie says these words in a monotonous tone as if it was a decorated speech, like it’s something she’s heard hundreds of times before. "That's how they taught me. This is how they taught me and Alyssa."

Penelope feels like she knows where this is going but it seems too crazy, so she doesn't say anything, just expects Josie to continue.

"What they say is… once we find our true love we become vulnerable. Physically vulnerable." She feels she’s to explain. "Once the both parts accept their feelings and allow themselves to be together they just... stop being immortals. As if the main goal has been accomplished and there is no point in living forever anymore."

And there it is. That's a lot of information for Penelope to take in. She looks down at the city lights, completely shocked, as she tries to process everything she just heard. Of course she's asked herself several times what was the point of it. Never dying? That’s madness, no? Was there anything more to it or she’s just supposed to keep going and see where it takes her? Although she’s never complained, - I mean, why would she? She loves her life, her friends, everything is good - it’s been the topic of countless drunken nights with Hope and Jade, but not even in their craziest theories they would have imagined this. _It's insane_.

"It really is." Josie agrees and Penelope realizes that she said the last sentence out loud. They find each other's eyes for a second before Josie looks away. "It's stupid. Does it mean that our whole lives are supposed to revolve around someone else? Just the romantic kind of love? Like we're just born to fall in love and then die? Life shouldn’t revolve around it, there has to be more." She completes without the courage to look at Penelope again. Penelope really doesn't know what to say, it’s too much information to take in in such a small amount of time. "That's why immortals stay away from each other. They're not nice to you because they don't want to take the risk, you know? Staying away from each other is a defense mechanism for our immortality."

"It makes sense..." That's all Penelope manages to say.

"Alyssa and I promised to never fall in love… like we could help it.” She laughs dismissively. “Until one day she did. She did and so she became mortal. Wendy made her very happy and... she made me happy too, we became very good friends.” She takes a moment and Penelope just knows that Josie’s thinking about the good moments she’d spend with her friend. “But our line of work was dangerous and one day... one day she was just gone. Wendy saved Alyssa’s life and I know she did it not only for her but for me too."

"How so?" Her voice came out like a whisper.

"When they fell in love I was very upset at first. I know I was just being selfish but I couldn't accept that I would lose Alyssa, even if it would take years for it to happen. Then, one time, Wendy and I got ourselves in a terrible argument because of it. I felt like she was an intruder in our lives, you know? My relationship with Alyssa is totally platonic but I couldn't imagine my life without her. Still can’t. She’s my damn best friend, how could I live an eternity without her??? I know you must understand…” Josie’s voice fails and she takes a pause to compose herself. “But eventually me and Wendy made up, we talked things through, I realized I was being kind of insane but she also understood that it was very scary for me, getting used to the idea that soon I’d have to live in a world without my best friend. And then my two best friends, because I started to love her the same way.” Another meaningful pause takes place and the sound of the wind fills the cold air. “Anyways, I came to terms with it and I was actually really happy for them. I thought that when it came the time for Alyssa to… well, to die, it would be because of age. I believed that we would still have many, many years together, but then she almost died… before the war, in a car accident, nonetheless."

"I'm really sorry."

"Both Wendy and I were devastated... She saw how much her absence affected me, I guess, so in a moment of despair she promised me that if Alyssa got better she would leave. She would leave us, leave Alyssa and stay as far as she could so that she would get back her immortality but I didn't let her. They were made for each other, I couldn't let her just walk away out of fear. I convinced her to stay and even agreeing, Wendy promised she would do her best to protect Alyssa, no matter what. And so she did, before Colditz, she died in my arms with an unconscious but safe Alyssa by our side. She took a bullet for her and her last words were..." Josie chokes on her own words, tears running down her face. Penelope doesn’t know when Josie started to cry but she notices that her own eyes are also tearful.

"You don't have to..." Penelope gets closer and takes one of her hands in an attempt to comfort her.

" _I kept my promise, now it’s your turn to take care of her for me_." Josie wipes the tears on her face with the back of her free hand. "Those were her last words, so you can imagine the damage it did to Alyssa. It took her years to get better but she’s never been the old Alyssa I knew before, never. That's why I asked you not to judge her by her actions in Colditz, she had just lost the love of her life. It was a very difficult time."

"I don't even know what to say." And she really didn't. Suddenly the whole ‘ _I don’t do immortals_ ’ thing makes sense. Way too much. Josie’s right, talking about Alyssa really brought answers to many of her questions, but those answers also brought more questions, most of which she doesn’t even know how to ask. "I’m sorry for her, and for you.”

"It's... fine now. Not great, but good." They keep looking at anywhere but each other. Josie’s relieved to finally get it all off of her chest. Since Colditz she’s suspected that Penelope didn't know how things worked for them, but she didn't want to be the one who had to tell her. Penelope, on the other hand, feels totally anesthetized. As if it’s all a dream, a nightmare, that she would wake up soon, but suddenly a thought occurs to her.

"That doesn't make sense, we can't accept it."

"It doesn't matter what we think, Penelope, it’s just how it is. Most of us already don’t accept it, but it doesn’t change anything. We just keep our distance so it doesn’t happen to us." Josie quietly takes back her hand, crossing her arms and looking at the city again. 

"Jade and Hope." Penelope points out. "They're completely in love with each other and they're still alive and well. They don't age or anything like that, so it must have a loophole.” 

"They’re together? For real?" Josie looks at Penelope with pleading eyes, showing a hope that she wasn’t able to hold back. 

"Not together _together_... they think it’s platonic, I guess..." Josie's expression falls. "But you don't know them like I do.” Penelope says energetically. “I know, I just know that they've been in love with each other since I’ve met them. They may not realize it but I know, anyone who gets to know them knows it too."

"If they haven’t recognized their feelings it doesn't make any difference. They’re just friends now. Once this happens you will notice the difference." All hope she had is gone and she feels a little foolish for allowing herself to think it could be different.

"It can't be true, Josie. It can't be..." The tears that were hesitating on Penelope's face began to fall down. The penny has finally dropped.

"I'm sorry, but I've seen it happen too many times to know." Josie gets closer so she can wipe the tears out of Penelope's face. "It wasn't just Wendy and Alyssa. My parents too... they’re immortals before I was born, before they chose to be together. That's a lot of cases, Penelope, I wish I was wrong."

A meaningful silence follows Josie's words. They spend a few seconds absorbed in their own thoughts, not saying a single word before Penelope can’t take it anymore.

"So now what?" She says and lets out a sad sigh. 

Josie mimics Penelope's sigh and pulls up against the trunk wall, where the cabin is. She hugs Penelope in the process and pulls her close so they're holding each other. Penelope rests her head on Josie's chest and Josie feels Penelope's tears wetting her shirt.

"I... I love you, Penelope." She finally admits. "It's weird for me to say it but I'm sure I don't have another name for this feeling that has been consuming me from inside out, little by little, since I’ve met you. I didn't know what it was until recently but now I can’t be more sure, I love you."

The way Penelope's greatest dream becomes her craziest nightmare would be comical if it wasn't tragic. She lets a throaty sad laugh escape but she can't say anything, Penelope just keeps sobbing quietly in Josie’s chest.

"You don’t have to say it back, I know you have feelings for me. If you didn’t we wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have let me back into your life after all that shit I put you through. So I know that right now, being like that, that makes us vulnerable. And I'm not just talking emotionally.” Her voice is shaking at the end and she takes a moment. Penelope thinks she will get herself together but when she talks again her voice is even weaker. She’s venting. "The worst part is that it seems like a curse follows those of us who accept our destinies. I can count on my fingers how many of these couples I’ve seen growing old together. It’s almost always an accident, a disease, a… disgrace that takes one of them away! It seems like a curse that prevents us from being happy. Why the fuck is it our destinies if we won’t be happy either way???” Josie sreams looking up at the sky like she’s waiting for an answer that never comes.

“Josie…” Penelope tries but Hyejiin keeps talking, hugging her closer. 

“If it were guaranteed that we could live a long and happy life together but… but the possibilities scare the shit out of me. If the worst happens and I have to watch you die, Penelope, I couldn’t take it, I’m not as strong as Alyssa, I don't know if..." She can’t even finish the sentence. "Or… if something happens to me? I honestly don't care about me, I'd rather it be me rather than you but then I’d just leave Alyssa? After promising Wendy I would take care of her? I can’t stop thinking about how selfish it would be after she gave her life so that Alyssa could continue to be in mine."

“I can’t put them through it." Penelope says firmly, thinking about Jade and Hope but she doesn’t need to say it, Josie knows exactly what she's talking about. "They can never know the truth, the whole story… It can change everything..." Penelope chokes on her own words just like Josie did earlier. A void so big opens up in her chest that she starts to feel numb.

"I know..." Josie kisses Penelope's forehead. "It’s okay, I understand."

Then stay in each other's arms under a bright starry night, under the most beautiful and sad navy blue they've ever seen, for as long as they can. The singing of the birds around the threes and the rising sun on the horizon takes them out of the bubble they spend all night in.

The ride back is heavy and silent. In contrast to the thrilling and fun trip mood they had on their way there, this time Penelope doesn’t hold Josie or rest her head on her shoulder. Quite the opposite, she sits pressed against the passenger door, head leaning on the window with her arms crossed as if she wants to hold herself and put as much distance between them as possible. They don’t even turn the radio on. They don’t need a song telling them things they already know, the overwhelming and crushing feelings they’re experiencing are already enough.

Even though Josie knew this would happen she would be lying if she said that a small part of her, a helpless romantic, slightly selfish one, didn't expect Penelope to send all the consequences to hell and encourage her to do the same, but this was only a brief thought in a moment of despair. If she’s being honest, even in her most positive moments she wouldn’t have imagined a scenario where the outcome of all of this mess would be with a happy ending. That's why she wanted to make this night more special, that's why she put more effort to make it memorable. She believed it would be their last.

Deep down she knows that Alyssa would be supportive if she chose to follow the path of love - just as Alyssa herself had done years ago - but she doesn't believe she would have the courage to do so. Of course, it's not as if choosing to be with Penelope it would automatically take Alyssa out of her life, but they know that eventually she would be gone, and even if she’s in peace with it, with the idea of her own mortality, the prospect of a leaving a Alyssa alone in this world hurts her deeply. They’ve always had each other.

For more than one occasion she has to admit that she thought about taking the easiest path: she thought she should just walk away from Penelope, forever. Just run away from her feelings to spare herself from being the one who had to tell her the truth. But she couldn't. She wouldn't do that to Penelope, to herself. It was dangerous for both of them, she had the right to know. This is a choice they have to make together, that’s if there is even a choice to be made.

Josie had barely stopped at the Olympic village’s parking lot when Penelope pulled out her seatbelt and opened the door abruptly, walking fast toward her dorm.

"Hey, wait!” Josie calls out as she copies her movements, following close behind. “Wanna talk about it?" 

"There's nothing to talk about." Penelope says rudely without looking at her. "We can't do this." She completes firmly, swallows down her feelings. There's no trace of doubt in her voice, she's just stating a fact.

"Penelope, you just got a life-changing piece of information, I'm not talking about us." They're already about to enter Penelope's porch when Josie holds her arm lightly, forcing a stop. "I mean about what you're feeling. If you're not going to talk to your friends about it, which I suspect you won’t, I want to be here for you, to help you process.”

Penelope crosses her arms as a defense mechanism, doing her best to put more hindrance between them. Her eyes get glossy once again.

"I have nothing to talk about." Penelope lies, her voice is almost breaking and she avoids Josie’s eyes.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"You don't know me."

"You know that's not true." Josie shakes her head.

"Just leave me alone." She tries to turn around but Josie stops her again, holding her still with a hand on which of Penelope’s arms.

"Come on, Penelope. I don't want you to go into a crisis again, please, let me help you. Just talk to me..." Josie practically begs. She feels guilty for being the message holder but she knows it was necessary. She just doesn’t want Penelope to be alone as she faces it. 

For a whole minute they just stare at each other as if it’s a battle of wills. Josie wishes with all of her heart that she could help ease the pain she’s brought and Penelope... well, Penelope makes a decision. It's tough and she knows it will only increase the pain for now, but she believes it will be the best solution in the long run.

"You want me to talk? Allright, I'll talk!" In one sudden movement she shakes her arms and roughly gets out of Josie's hold. "This is all your fault!" Penelope screams. "It's your fault we're in this mess."

"W-What?" Josie looks surprised. Of all the things she was expecting, this wasn’t one of them.

"That's right! You put the two of us in this shitty situation, God knows why! This whole thing could have been avoided if you weren't so self-absorbed, so selfish." The expression on Penelope's face is indecipherable, she’s as serious as Josie’s ever seen her. 

"Penelope..." She starts but Penelope interrupts her.

"Did you want to get back at Alyssa or something like that? Is that it? Or maybe you just like her way more than just as a friend and she never corresponded your feelings? It could go both ways.” At the mention of Alyssa, Josie takes a step back as if she's been slapped. "But the first one makes more sense, doesn't it? The two of you promised not to leave each other and then she throws herself at someone else, ready to leave you at the first chance she got? Now it would be your turn, right?"

"We’re not like that, I would never..." She’s so shaken that the words don't come out.

"You would never do that? Then why, Josie, why did you do it? Why did you look for me?" Josie wants to scream that it's because she loves her but she doesn’t see how it could make the situation any better. "You’ve known I'm also an immortal since Chicago. I didn't know the consequences but you’ve always known the truth. I can't blame you for Colditz because you didn’t know I would show up there but why did you come here, in one of the most important moments of my life, to destabilize me, almost make me screw everything up and just drop this whole immortal bomb over my head?” Penelope takes a step forward to emphasize her words, head held high without any hesitation. ”And worse, why’d you make me fall in love with you if you knew we could never have a future together? What was your goal here?”

"I just- I didn't mean to... I thought you had to know..." She stutters, running out of words. It was never her intention to make Penelope feel this way. She makes the mistake of looking Penelope in the eyes and regrets immediately, looking down at her own feet as she curses herself for it. 

"I had to know? I didn't have to know anything! You chose to let me know, it’s different. You should never have come here! Everything would have been better if you had just disappeared forever and just left me be!" 

"I'm sorry!" Josie closes her eyes and shakes her head, whispering an apology as she takes a few small steps backwards. She feels as if she’s been hit again.

"And what good will an apology do now?" Yeah, the hits keep coming. "I hate you." Josie finally looks back at Penelope, totally dumbfounded. This time it's Penelope who avoids her eyes, her voice is a little over a whisper when she speaks again. "I hate you for making me love you." And that’s the final blow.

Penelope has a sad look on her face as she turns around and walks up the porch stairs toward her dorm. This time Josie doesn't stop her. She opens the door and disappears into the room while Josie just stares, unable to do anything to stop her.

Josie feels so much pain that she wishes she could go back to a couple of hours ago when she was just feeling numb, holding the woman who had now stuck a dagger into her heart. The woman she loves but hates her for loving her back. When she finally manages to get back to reality, she lets her feet guide her back to the parking expectating to put an end to what is, without any doubt, the worst night of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me know what you think.


End file.
